A new life
by Wolfisis
Summary: Gaara is forced into a new life a new school a new world were he has to learn to cope with life and being around others and maybe even finding himself in love how will Gaara handle this new life. oh and I cant believe my brain a special thanks to my friend for helping me Sasori's-girl99 thank you so much for your help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own naruto.

Well this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me but do give me some helping hands.

**Chapter one: A new start.**

**Gaara p.o.v**

Walking up to a giant steel gate I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I got to this point and why I was sent to such a school it's like a jail void of freedom .I sighed and walked to the gate hoping no one was in the booth to let me in but to no avail there was someone there. The person in question looked at me with a crinkle of his nose I knew he was judging me like they all do. I was odd looking I knew that, but he didn't have to make it out like I was something diseased and needed to be ride of me as fast as possible. He asked me if I was a new student I nodded my head yes and he pushed the button to let me in. I sighed as I walked past the man at the gate entrance walking towards a larger building in the middle of the grounds. The building itself was at least four floors tall and had a colonel feel to it, it was painted white with gray tones to it surrounded by weeping willows somehow it made me feel calm compared to how I normally felt and that surprised the like hell out of me.

I walked into the main building, the halls were wide and clear of any human kind I wondered where all the teachers were or the student's maybe they all knew I was coming and ran for the hills. I laughed darkly, knowing it might actually come to that. The main office was just ahead I push the door opened and saw at the front desk a dark haired women reading a book looking quit bored as she did so. I cleared my throat which seemed to get the women to look up she scrunched her nose and asked me who I was. I just said I was the new student her eyes widened with realization and she told me to have a seat the head master would see me soon. She went through a door to her left and was gone for a while. I looked around bored with my surroundings until something or someone caught my eye...

_'Pink what is that' I thought to myself_ my eyes narrowed as I looked a bit more but the pink had disappeared behind a door to my left leading out of the office...I sighed as the women with black hair came out to tell me that the head master would see me now. I walked through the wooden door with a sigh I see a women with honey hair and matching eyes I thought oh god how big do boobs have to be seeing as though hers where taking up most of her body, I sighed thinking she was going to be one of those stupid busty blondes she noted my eye roll and sat up slamming her fist into her desk making it creak under the pressure.

_"You better not be thinking I am a dumb blond kid or your ass is in trouble, _"the blond said as she looked at him with fire in her eyes Tsunade was no dumb blond and she wouldn't be put with those women. She was a doctor and a head master of a pristine school she wouldn't take shit from some kid, she walked over to him as he looked unaffected by her outburst of rage and asked him a simple question..."_So your Gaara the one I was told was coming today and you have a bit of a problem with being told what to do and you are also a family member of two of my student, you also like your own space am I right?" _looking right into the boys eyes no fear in her eyes at all he thought this women's odd.

"_That's right all of it, so what now," _Gaara said in a venomous voice.

"_Oh nothing much just wanted to see what I was working with is all you're not fond of your family I take it?"_ Tsunade asked looking him up and down.

"_Not really why? Why ask me all this anyway? What's the point?"_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh just needing to know so I can make the best possible roommate choice for you since that's how things work here at my school."_ she said smirking at the boy eyes lit with fire waiting for him to fight her on anything so she could smack his smug mouth off( you all now she would to).

_"WHAT! OH HELL NO,"_ Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs ready for a fight. He hated being around people, he just wanted space to be alone, and wanted to not talk unless he had to. He already hated the school now he would have to keep his night time to someone else's schedule he would have to do what they wanted he was not ready for this, as he was about ready to kill someone. Tsunade stepped up to him put her strong hands on his shoulders and sat him in the chair across from her desk and spoke softly to calm the boy down.

_"I know you don't want to live with someone in your room, I know you like your space, but I am putting you in a room with someone I trust you to be around. You will like your roommate I promise and they won't mind your late nights they have late nights too trust me. Ok? I know what's best here."_ she paused for a moment to see his face and to see if he had somewhat calmed down before talking again noting the silence as an ok to keep talking she spoke once more with a more serious tone this time, "_The one thing I don't tolerate in my school is violence on women we have a coed school. Your roommate will be female and just like you she's got a past, your family has informed me on something's about your past and that you were sent here to have a safe place to attend school. We have a high school level and a college level her., All we want is to get you and everyone her ready for the world out there past or no past we want the best for all of you so that means don't mess this up your at your last stop kid. Got it?" _she looked to Gaara for any signs that he was pissed the boy just looked impassive and she was ok with that. She stood and grabbed for a package on her desk handing it to Gaara who snatched it out of her hand and looked at it with a questionable stare at her she answered his question without him asking it.

"_Your room key room number info pack and schedule and anything else you may need is in that pack. Please read over the rules and welcome to Konoha Academy." _Gaara looked to Tsunada nodded slowly and got up to walk out the door and as he did he heard her mumble '_This will be troublesome but I hope it works.'_ With a sigh he walked out to start is new life in a school he might hate from day one thinking to himself yeah what a great new start to my life put me in with a women this will be troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto or anything of that world.

Another Gaara pov but it goes into Sakura's pov. I am still waiting for reviews but I hope that this chapter will get you guys into my story a bit more I look forward to your reviews.

**Gaara p.o.v**

I walked through the office again seeing the black haired women from before still sitting behind the front desk. As I made my way to the front door of the office I looked around to see if maybe the pink I saw from before was still around, but it wasn't. From what I could see nothing was pink in this room. I walked out the tall oak doors I had come through, and opened up my envelope to look at my room number and the way to get there. Thinking to myself 'I'm going to get lost how annoying.' Looking at the map in my envelop I somehow managed to make it to the right flight of stairs leading to the dorm room I would be sharing with some random girl. Sighing I made my way up to the third floor.

"Room 215 where are you damn door?" sighing in frustration I looked around for any signs leading to my room. I finally noticed the room number sign and started walking towards where I was supposed to be. Stopping in front of my door I took a deep breath and I could hear someone moving in the room. I knew she was in there and I was hoping it was someone I could at least tolerate by a little. Gaara turned the doorknob on the door sending it flying opened as he looked inside he didn't see anyone in the room. Confused by this, because he thought he heard someone he was sure of it. This confused him. Walking into the room he noted that the colors were tolerable and that the person who must stay in here listened to the same things he did. Turning around he almost fell over as a pink haired emerald green eyed girl was standing behind him with a look that said it all 'don't hurt me', he looked at her and froze.

Clearing my throat softly as to not freak her out more I backed up to the wall, and softly as possible said, "My name is Gaara I'm your new roommate." She looked relieved, but why? Why would she feel the need to freak out? His thoughts were interrupted by her saying something. He cleared his throat again, "I didn't catch that what?"

"I said I am Sakura I didn't know I was getting a roommate. Tsunade never said anything to me about It, so I'm sorry for my behavior I usually don't freak out." I watched her calm down and walk to her bed. I looked over to my right at mine, my things where on the bed so I was confused as to how she didn't know I was coming? I was about to ask her but the loud bang of the door slamming open stopped me. I looked up to see a rather obnoxious looking girl with platinum blond hair looking at me and then to Sakura. She spoke in a high pitch voice that sent my nerves on edge.

"Sakura I'm so upset right now! I wanted us to be in a room together, but I've been put with some jack ass person who only says that I'm troublesome all the time! God he's so annoying!" She wailed then looked at me with a questionable stare as her mood changed so fast I almost received whiplash. "So who's this Sakura-chan?"

"Oh he's my roommate. Gaara-kun this is Ino, Ino this is Gaara." Ino looking a bit wide eyed at Gaara. Taking a deep breath and leaning towards Sakura to whisper in her ear.

"Sakura are you ok with this I mean really it's a guy are you sure he looks so freaky just look at those eyes I'm sure if you ask you-"Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"Ino I'm _fine._ Really don't worry." She smiled softly at Ino, "For some reason I'm not scared of him. I feel like he's like me in a way, so please don't worry. Now what seem to be your problem?"Ino looked at Sakura a bit worried but then answered her friend with gusto.

"You won't guess what happened! My roommate is, is... its Sasuke, but he's way intense I tried talking to him and he just freaked and told him to never talk to him again. Sakura what do I do? How in the hell am I going to live with that? You have to help me out! I'm so stressed out." Sakura looked at me with wide eyes her face paler then the color of porcelain it already was. I looked at her shock in my eyes from how she looked so terrified; I wanted to run to her but why? I just stood there looking into those damn green eyes as a fear of moving came across me why? Why am I not wanting to move?

"Sa-ku-ra...um earth to Sakura you ok? SAKURA!"

**Sakura p.o.v**

"Huh? WHAT?! Why are you yelling Ino? What's going on again? Sorry I spaced out. Hehehe." I knew what she was saying and I knew who she was talking about, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I couldn't, the less everyone knows the better right?

"Sakura I _said _Sasuke is my roommate and he's mean like always, so what should I do? You had him last year, how did you deal with him?" I froze at Ino's question I wanted to tell her I wanted to say. You should run, don't stay in the same room as him, but I just couldn't find my voice. What came next was a surprise to the both of us.

"If he's a dick change rooms. Period. You have a choice to tell Tsunade. It's really not that hard. You women always make things so much harder than they have to be." I couldn't believe it he said what I wanted to say but was to freaked out to. I was so happy that I let my face faultier a little and a smile formed on my lips, until Gaara looked at me and it slid back to a frown when I saw in his eye's that he was annoyed. I pulled Ino up from my bed and nodded to Gaara to simply say I was leaving the room, he waved and we walked out I sighed in relief to know that Gaara wasn't mad and looked to Ino who was a bit confused.

"Ino, Gaara's right you really should talk to Tsunade. I actually did all I could to stay away from him. Promise me you will go talk to Tsunade as soon as possible. Sasuke is a monster. He's cold hearted, and couldn't care less if your hurt or upset. He will torment you, call you names, and much more just promise you will talk to Tsunade." I was starting to yell all this out at the end panic in my voice, Ino notice this and nodded her "yes" we both looked at my door and Ino shook her head at me. Cocking my head to the left and raising a slender pink eyebrow and mouthing "what."

"Well...are you going to be ok with 'your' roommate? He seems ummm….. intense." Ino looked at the door worry written all over her face.

"Yes! Ino I will be fine, I promise things are fine. I don't now why but I think I can trust him. Something in his eyes it's just a feeling you know?" I looked at Ino and she was nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey you hungry? You want to get something to eat in the lunch room?" asked Ino with a hyper tone looking quite happy now.

"Sure just let me get my bag first," I said as I ran into the room.

I walked into to the bedroom to find Gaara completely unpacked. "Hey!" I said to him as I grabbed my bag off my bed, "do you want to get lunch with Ino and me?" Crossing my fingers hoping for a yes, I really want to be friends with him, I don't want to fight with my roommate or be afraid of him like last year. The memories of last year starting to come back and my face starting to pale, my eyes looking a bit glossed over. Sasuke standing over my bed glaring at me with dark cold black eyes I could feel myself shiver, Gaara unaware of what was going on in my head looked a bit shocked, but he surprised me with what he said next.

"Sit down for a minute let me get my shoes on and I'll go, but if your friend annoys me with girl talk I'm leaving got it?" I simply nod my head in agreement and sat down to wait on him. A small smile planted on my face. I was happy for the first time in a year I couldn't believe it. He put on his black boots and a long Burgundy coat, then he turned on the balls of his heels and nodded his head at me to signal he was ready to leave. As I stood up my foot caught on the area rug and I started to fall, but was caught by strong arms looking up sheepishly I threw my hair over my shoulder. Gaara stood looking down at me, pushing me back up so that I was standing again. He nodded and looked at me to see if I was alright I shook my head and started to walk out the door hearing a snicker on my way out.

Ok so my second chapter it a bit long and well I hope that you all like it I want reviews people let me know what you think if I need to add or change or heck if I need to put something in that you think I'm missing feedback it great...but I do hope you like it...I must not forget to thank my friend Sasori's-girl99 for being my beta tester on this.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto sadly.

Well thanks to my friend I was able to think up some good stuff for chapter three, come on people send me some feedback I could use it. Tell me if there's anything you think I may need to add.

**chapter 3**

**Gaara P.O.V**

After catching Sakura in my arms, my skin seemed to burn and I had no clue why, but touching her seemed to make my skin so hot that it almost hurt. I didn't know why I had said ok to her about going to the lunchroom, I just felt like I had to. Like if I didn't something bad would happen to her. This confused me even more seeing as I never cared about anyone but myself.

Walking down the hall Sakura kept looking at me with this confused look on her face. I would glance at her to see her look away at the last second. Confused at her behavior I went to say something, but was interrupted by Ino. "Hey Sakura what do you think Tsunade will say about me wanting to change rooms?" I looked to Sakura her face dead serious as she looked to Ino with her emerald eyes. She said in a serious tone, "you will just have to make her understand Sasuke is a bad guy. He will hurt you, he is evil." I looked at her with confusion, 'what happened to make her so scared of this person' I thought to myself.

"Uggg...I don't want to climb down stairs, why can't we have and elevator?" Ino moaned in frustration breaking me of my thoughts. Looking down the stairs I shrugged and kept on walking. Ino looking upset pouted all the way down; once we reached the hall of the lunch room we three push the door's opened and walked in. The place was huge. The walls were colored forest green with cherry wood crown melding, it wasn't bad at all. My eyes didn't mind the darker colors. I thanked god for the darker room, hating anything to bright I was kinda happy for a short minute but like always it was gone.

"So what do you two want to eat? They have like a whole world menu." Ino stated a little too fast.

"I don't know it all looks pretty good." Sakura said to Ino who was dragging Sakura around the room by her wrist.

I looked at some of the menu Items and waved them over, "Hey why don't we all get some pork and rice?" I said with my mouth watering. Ino looked at me with disgust and simply shook her head 'no', I sighed and we walked on tell he found something all of us might want. "Ok why not this one it's not bad for 'US' Gaara-san." I looked at the vegetarian pizza I sighed mentally and nodded my approval; we all grabbed a few pieces and walked to an empty table in the back of the lunch room, sitting down with our pizza to eat when Ino yelled out. "OH MY GOD! I forgot my drink! Do you guys want anything?" Sakura looked at me and started to laugh so hard she almost fell off the bench we were sharing.

"What? What are you laughing at Sakura?" I asked getting annoyed by her laughing for whatever reason.

"Ino your so dumb you didn't have to yell. It was just too funny Gaara-kun I'm sorry for laughing so loud." Ino blushed and walking off and I couldn't help the little laugh I was trying to hold in came out a tad bit. Sakura looked at me and blushed slightly when she saw me laugh. I noticed this but shrugged it off, not thinking too much on it really girls blush all the time right?

**Sakura pov**

'Oh god why do I keep blushing around him? It's not right, I don't get it. Damn it! whats wrong with me? 'Ino hurry up would you.' Caught in my own thoughts I never saw him coming, the evil look in his eyes I never felt it until it was too late, **BANG!**" Oh Sa-ku-ra...why aren't we roommate this year I was looking forward to it?" Sasuke oh god why is Sasuke here?

"Sa-su-ke...what are you talking about?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sakura I was looking forward to living with you again. So tell me why aren't we roommates again NOW?!" Sasuke said with a venomous tone.

"I...um...I." I'm stuttering why can't I just say it?

Gaara looked at me seeing what I looked like I was surprised when he actually said something. "Hey teme what's the deal? Can't you see your freaking her out back off would you." I looked to Gaara with wide eye's. I wasn't expecting that, I couldn't believe he was defending me. Why would he defend me?

"What did you just call me freak?" Sasuke said with anger rising.

"Oh I'm sorry would you prefer I call you chicken head." Gaara saidnow smirking

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"Sasuke yelled anger now coming full force at Gaara.

"Oh did I say something teme that offended you?"Gaara's smirk getting wider know

"Say it one more time freak I dare you to." Sasuke was spitting venom

"Oh I'm sorry Sasgay did I say something to upset you?" Gaara now starting to laugh a bit demonically.

"HELL NO!" Was all Sasuke said before he was moving to hit Gaara, but before he could land a punch Gaara side stepped, making Sasuke land in a big pile of miso ramen. The owner of said roman stood up and shoved the chicken butt head out of his food. Pissed off at the person who made his lunch spill started to yell in a loud booming voice that made everyone cover their ears. "What the hell do you think you're doing teme?! Can't you see I'm eating here? What's the matter with you falling all over my food?" Said a person with bright yellow hair kinda like the sun eyes bright as the blue of a clear ocean, but anger filled those eyes as he yelled at Sasuke.

"Na-ru-to...you dumbass I was trying to hit freak face over here not your damned ramen." Sasuke grunted as he stood from the seated position he had landed in from Naruto's shove, looking at him pissed he turned his gaze back to me. Looking me up and down with a glint of anger he walked off, I sighed loudly as he left with relief. Gaara noticed this and raised an eye brow at me? Confused by my relief he sat down next to me once more.

**Gaara pov**

"Sakura mind telling me why you're so freaked out around him?" I asked her knowing full well something was up. I knew that look of fear; I used to have that look when my father was around.

Sakura raised a slender pink eye brow and looked at me confused for a moment but answered me. "I'm sorry but could you just leave it alone. I don't feel like talking about it, it's just too hard for me to so please just drop it." she looked sad and with pleading eyes I nodded at her and left it alone as she asked me to, but it was far from over. I wanted to and would know why he was so insistent on having her with him.

"Yo, red you owe me some new roman come on." Naruto yelled out to me walking up and placing a tan hand on my shoulder making me flinch, hoping no one saw my reaction I stood up and cocked my head to the left in a questioning manner.

"You made teme there knock my food down the least you could do is get me a new bowl red." Looking at Naruto I sighed and walked with him in defeat to the stand of ramen. Buying him a new bowl and walking back to my table. As I got there I noticed him following me, so I turned on the heels and stopped to look at him. He looked at me with a smile and confused I had to ask, "Ok so why are you following me?" confusion in my voice now.

"Cause red you and I are going to be great friends. Anyone who stands up to Sasgay like that well let's just say you're a great guy. Who could use some great friends and I happen to have a ton of them." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"I don't need friends Naruto I like to be left alone." I sighed and walked off but the blonde never stopped following as I sat down so did he.

"Oh come on we all need someone. Why not just meet them what's the harm in that?" Naruto asked still with a smile that could kill.

"Uggg...fine! Whatever can you drop it NOW!" I moaned in response

"Um Sakura you added a new person to the table." Ino said surprising us all at that point. We all jumped to look at her holding three drinks and sitting down, at the table handing them out.

"No Ino, he came with Gaara-kun."Sakura said a bit annoyed.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto asked Ino with his bright smile.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you I guess." Ino said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Alright so you two are?" Naruto asked Sakura and me. Sakura and I both sighed aloud and before I could say anything Sakura beat me to it.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno and the guy next to you is Gaara...um...Gaara? What's your last name sorry I never got it?" sighing aloud once more.

"Gaara No Sabaku." was all I grunted out annoyed by everything right now I got up to leave, but a tinny pale hand shot out to stop me grabbing my wrist. I looked down at Sakura pleading with me with her emerald eyes to not go. I sighed mentally and sat down for a few more moments, until Ino said something that made us all confused. "Oh no I forgot that thing that I was supposed to do! Oh no! Sakura you have to come with me how will I do this all by myself?"

"What are you talking about?" We all three said at once.

"We need to talk to Tsunade I can't live in the same room as Sasuke." Ino said with urgency in her voice. We all looked at her for a moment. Sakura being the first to rise grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Ok, ok we are coming. Gaara-kun do you mind coming with us? Please?" Sakura asked me with a puppy dog look on her face. I sighed once more and nodded my head once again. sighing in defeat, 'what's wrong with me today I just keep doing things whenever she asks me to damn it.' We started to go when a loud annoying voice yelled out,"hey! I'm coming with you guys us friends got to stick together right?" Damn that Naruto he's going never to let me be will he? I sighed once again as we waited for loud mouth to come with us, shaking my head at him when he finally managed to put his tray up. We finally made our way to the head masters office thank god it was still opened. Ino and Sakura went in and talked to Tsunade about the room change. Which she had no issues with when she saw how pale Sakura was when talking about Sasgay. Ino in turn got room with Naruto who had no one in his room yet.

Naruto was rambling on about how his friends would like me, cause we all have back stories to our lives and how hard some of them had it. I couldn't help but want to meet them knowing that I might actually meet someone who was like me. I smirked at the Idea of actually having friends. Me having friends what a silly idea. But Naruto kept talking about how some of his friends had no family or how they were too smart and no one understood them so they were picked on. All this made me want to meet them even more, 'my life won't ever be the same with this guy around will it?' I said to myself.

"Gaara-kun do you want to go back to our room?" Sakura said looking a bit tired out.

"No you guys can't! Not yet," Naruto yelled. "And why not loud mouth?" I said getting annoyed with the blonde. But instead of answering me he grabbed my wrist and yanked me. I in turn I grabbed Sakura's wrist and yanked her who yanked Ino along. We all sighed and were yanked along by this loud mouth blonde named Naruto.

~A/N~ Yep I left you all on a cliff hanger, but don't worry I am working on chapter four! It will be awesome and I will try my hand at maybe some fluff but who knows...lol...wish me luck and I would like to thank my friend Sasori's-girl99 for being the beta tester for my story...oh and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of the people in it...sadly.

I want to thank all the people who are reading my story it makes me very thrilled to see that people like what I'm doing and to thank Sasori's-girl99 once more for helping me with being my beta tester. Well enough of my rambling here's the next exciting part of the story. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Gaara pov**

Naruto was still holding my wrist as he dragged the three of us outside. I started to looking around the backyard of the school, where you could see nothing but weeping willows it was pretty amazing, and the grass was dark and still covered in due from the morning. The feeling you got from this part of the school was calming and so quiet it almost made me want to take a nap. I smirked at the thought knowing I never truly sleep. Then it hit me. Sakura and I are roommates what am I going to do when it's time for bed? She's not going to like being around a guy who doesn't sleep. Sighing I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Naruto had stopped walking and I ran right into his back. Making me fall and dragging Ino and Sakura down with me since we were still holding each other's wrists. Landing with a loud thud we all looked up at the blonde who simply shrugged it off and helped us up. Once on our feet Naruto looked over his shoulder to a group of people sitting and talking around a huge willow tree.

Naruto walks to them and waves us over. "Hey guys how's it going?"Naruto asked the group he mostly got grunts and hi's from the group. He nodded, "Everyone I would like you all to meet Gaara, Sakura and Ino I met them in the lunchroom." We all got nods and some hi's.

"Welcome I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this big fluff ball is Akamaru nice to meet you." Kiba said smiling with a wave from Akamaru's paw.

"Shino Aburame, pleasure to meet you." Shino said not really looking up from playing with a lady bug.

"Hinata Hyuga...I-I-it's very nice to meet you." Hinata said almost in a whisper, while blushing when she looked at Naruto.

"Choji Akimichi, **CRUNCH**! Nice to meet you." Choji munched on chips through his greeting.

"Shikamaru Nara, pleasure." was all the sleepy guy said before dozing off once more.

"Neji Hyuga, and yes HInata and I are related I'm her cousin pleasure to meet you all." Neji said with a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Rock Lee, oh how wonderful it is to make new friends. How beautiful the cherry blossom is, It's so nice to meet you Sakura. You pretty flower of youth." Lee said as he tried to get to Sakura, so he could kiss her hand and for some reason I stood in front of her to block him. He darted back to Naruto and talked on about youth and what not.

"Tenten, it's nice to meet you all. Sakura I love your hair it's so pretty." Tenten being super sweet almost made me want to puke, it felt fake for some odd reason but her smile could full anyone. Anyone but me she's got secrets too, and I want to know what they are. My mind was begging me to ask but I leave it be for now.

"Sai, it's nice to meet you three." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Sasori, it's a pleasure." Sasori said with a distant voice giving us a calculating look.

"Well that's everyone I think, soooo...Gaara and ladies you want to hang with us?" Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face. We all just looked at one another. I shrugged, Gaara nodded and Ino blushed at a certain lazy person sleeping. Naruto beamed a happy smile at us nodding and started talking once more about ramen. Sighing I looked around to notice a dark figure lurking around the side of the building. I blinked and it was gone. I went to walk away but again a slender little hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see it was Sakura once again. I cocked my head and looked at her puzzled, she nodded to the door and pulled me towards it. No one seemed to notice us leave so we simply started to walk towards the stairs, to head to our room. I notice that Sakura was shaking. I reached out but stopped when she got out the key to our room and unlocked it. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me.

"Gaara?" I turned to look at Sakura who was moving under my gaze. "Yes?" I replied letter her know she could continue. "It's about Sasuke, do you mind if I tell you something...I mean if you don't want-" I cut her off with a nod of my head as in to tell her to just spit it out.

"This isn't easy for me at all. I couldn't even tell Ino so please listen I just need to get it out. I can't hold this in anymore it hurts too much. Last year Sasuke and I were roommates, but he was cold and mean always staring at me like I was trash. Then one night I thought I was alone I had showered and was getting dressed in the restroom, when the door flew opened and there stood Sasuke. I thought he mustn't of known I was in there right? Well I was wrong he grabbed me and, and oh god I couldn't get him off me Gaara he wouldn't let me go. The next thing I knew he slammed my head into the wall and I blacked out. I woke up to a horrible headache and Sasuke looking at me. With those cold hateful eyes, I couldn't breathe this thing happened a few more times tell I knew something wasn't right about my body. I missed my period and freaked out cause I had never had that happed, so I went to the nurse and she did a test to find out what was wrong and well… I was pregnant but the baby wasn't alive. I had been hurting for a few days but still nothing. I started to cry I just couldn't believe he had raped me. The nurse asked me who the father was and I simply couldn't tell her. I didn't know how to so I just left it alone and took care of the child that died with in me. Gaara, Sasuke is a horrible person and he will hurt anyone who gets in his way. I'm trying to protect you here so please just stay away from him please Gaara."

I had waited tell she was done talking like I was asked to. The whole time my anger was rising this bastard got away with rape. Not only that but he got her pregnant and beat her any way. I wanted to kill him I could feel myself control going out the window. But like always a tiny hand shot out at my wrist and I was forced to look into those damned emerald eyes that made me do things I wouldn't normally do. I calmed my nerves and looked at her with a simple nod of my head, she sighed knowing I wouldn't do anything.

"Sakura we just met today and yet I already know so much about things you never told your best friend, so why me Sakura why?" I asked her with a questioning look on my face. I wanted to know why she trusted me over her friend we only just met what is it about me that makes her want to trust me. If only she knew my past she wouldn't want anything to do with me, would she?

"It's in your eyes." She said softly, "You're like me Gaara-kun you have felt pain in your past that would kill any normal person. As for us we just keep getting stronger, and we are best friends… at least I want us to be. I want to feel safe this time and Gaara-kun I see you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you." Sakura said with the brightest smile I had seen from her that day.

I smirked at the pink heard girl and nodded my head at her in agreement. I knew she was right I wouldn't hurt her and I knew I could put some trust in her as well. Seeing as she told me her dark past I wanted to let her trust me, maybe things around her and the other here would be different. I'll just have to wait and see, but for now I guess I can't get to know her and maybe let her in a little.

**Sakura Pov**

I looked to Gaara, his small smirks gave me a tingling feeling down in my gut. I smiled at him and looked to the clock on the bed side table it was now six and I was getting pretty hungry. "I'm getting pretty hungry are you?" I looked to Gaara who had just sat down on his bed, he looked to the clock and held his stomach looking a bit tired from everything but he nodded.

"Gaara if you want I can bring you food. You don't have to come with me, just tell me what you want the menu might not have changed." He looked at me and shook his head 'no' and got up. I went to go ask why and he simply grabbed my wrist and we walked out of our room.

"Gaara really you don't have to come, I can get you food I'm fine with it your tired right?" I asked him worry laced in my voice.

I heard him sigh softly, "Listen to me, if Sasuke is there what are you going to do then? Like hell I will let him hurt you again, if he touches you I will-" before he could finish I interrupted him.

"I understand. Its ok Gaara-kun, thank you." I said feeling safe with him as we walked through the door of the lunchroom. There right in front of us was the one person I didn't want to see,'Sasuke'! Why now I just want to eat in peace. Gaara looked pissed at the fact he was here he wanted some quiet as well. Their eyes met and I thought 'oh no' Sasuke made the first move to walk towards us. I started to shake and Gaara's grip on me tightened as to say you're ok I'm right here.

"What do you think you're doing with her freak?" Sasuke said spiting venom at Gaara.

"I'm her roommate we wanted dinner, so got a problem with that?" Gaara said with a big smirk on his face and a mocking tone in his voice.

"YOU'RE HER ROOMMATE?" Sasuke now yelling at Gaara, the whole room was silent watching that whole scene unfold. I flinched at his loud voice and started to shake badly from fear and Gaara once again tightened his grip on my wrist to say 'its ok I'm right here' I relaxed and just watched.

"Yes I am Sasgay… I mean Sasuke, oops!" Gaara said smirking chuckling darkly.

Sasuke started to twitch from anger and threw a fist fast and hard at Gaara. Gaara knew he could move to get away fast but I was right behind him so instead he took the hit. Gaara didn't even fall back or move an inch; he just smirked at Sasuke and started to laugh under his breath. He let go of my wrist and moved to strike back but before he could, head master Tsunade stepped up and yelled in her booming voice at Sasuke.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, my office, NOW! Gaara, take Sakua and go eat, NOW!**" Tsunade yelled and stormed off after Sasuke. Gaara looked at me quirked and eyebrow and nodded to me, I smiled and nodded that I was ok he sighed in relief. I noticed his face beginning to darken were Sasuke had hit him. I don't now why I did it, but I touched him on his face he stiffened but didn't do a thing to me.

"We should get some ice on this. It's going to be a lot worse if we don't." I said my voice laced with concern for him.

He chuckled lightly, "...Oh this? I'll be fine, but if you want me to I guess I can." Gaara said rubbing the back of his neck while looking away from me. "Sakura let's get something to eat ok? I'm really hungry and I think the loud growl coming from your stomach says you are too." Gaara said this with a smirk on his face looking at me with his jade eyes.

"Pork and rice." I said jumping in front of him, he cocked his head in confusion. I giggled at how cute he looked confused, "Ino made us get vegie pizza today and that's not filling at all. You wanted pork and rice so let's get that I could use some meat after all that healthy food." I said laughing to Gaara who smiled at my suggestion and nodded his head in agreement.

**Gaara pov**

Once we sat down at the same table we did for lunch we dug in to our pork and rice, with a side drink of green tea. Sakura kept on doing a low moan every time food hit her mouth. I looked at her amusement written on my face, she looked at me and smiled. I ended up turning my head to hide the slight blush that was forming on my face,' why am I blushing? I never do this get a grip man.' I then continued to eat til a loud voice I had come to consider annoying yelled out to us, "Yo! You two what's up and where did you guys go earlier today?" Naruto yelled out as he sat his food down and seated himself right next to Sakura.

"Naruto! Dont just run off from us. Oh hey guys how's it going?" This said by Tenten the girl still had on a fake smile.

"Hey Tenten, guys come and sit with all of us over here." Naruto said waving at the group of friends we had met just the afternoon. They managed to make it to the table pulling a few tables a bit closer to hold all of us. Naruto asked a few questions about were Sakura had come from or where she had lived before coming to the boarding school. She was an orphan and had lived in that kind of place for years. Til Tsunade found her and took her in as her own daughter, every one jaws dropped even mine, who knew that she was Tsunades daughter that was a lot to take in.

"So Sakura you don't act like her do you?" Naruto said a bit scared of what the girl could do to him.

"If you mean, am I a violent person no, but I will defend myself when I have to Naruto." Sakura stated with a smirk on her face, that gave everyone at the table a chill down their spines.

"Gaara where do you come from? Wheres your home I mean?" Tenten asked me with a slight smile I thought looked real.

I sighed and looked at everyone. I didn't want to tell anyone my life or who I was I thought maybe this time I could just be someone else be different. But like before I never got a chance to answer, my siblings did it for me 'damn.'

"Yo, little brother there you are. Temari and I were looking for you everywhere, oh you got friends I see this is great. Hey Temi! Look at this brothers got friends, isnt it just great." my brother yelled out to my sister, and all my friends looked to my brother then to me and Naruto of all people had to say something.

"Hey pretty boy what's your name?" Naruto said snickering at my brothers face.

"Hey what did you call me blonde?!" My brother yelled at my blonde friend face raising a fist out of anger.

"Kankuro put your damn fist down dumbass." My sister yelled from behind him looking to me with a smile and waving her hand to say hi.

"Temari, come on!" he whined, "he was making fun of my face let me just hit him once pleaseeee...!" Kankuro said in a begging tone of voice, add with puppy dog eyes for a better chance of getting what he wants. But to no avail she said 'no', and he knew she would kill him if he didn't listen to her so he backed off and looked to me. His eyebrows rose as to question why I was sitting with people, I sighed as I heard him talk once more.

"Gaara my dear little brother why have you not come to see us? We missed you and when father called and said he had dropped you off earlier today we were hoping to catch up with how've you been." Kankuro said with a huge grin on his painted face.

"Don't, alright? Just don't bring him up here we can talk later. Just not here please I will talk with you guys later just let me eat, PLEASE!" I said begging for them to leave. I don't want to talk about that man not in front of people I want to be around.

"Gaara we just wanted to talk to-" Kankuro was cut off by Sakura yelling.

"GAARA, SAID HE WOULD TALK TO YOU LATER SO LEAVE WOULD YA!" Sakura yelled out at my brother my jaw hit the floor along with everyone else's.

"I..um...Temari?" Kankuro said confused on what to do. No one's ever talked to Kankuro like that so he had no clue how to act.

"Kankuro, pinky here is right we should leave for now, but Gaara we all need to talk about things." Temari said to me with a sad voice.

I watched my siblings walk away, but Sakura stood up and yelled to them which once again made my jaw drop to the ground. "Listen here you two if you want to talk to Gaara you can come by our room to talk, but he won't be alone with you. Do you understand me? I won't let him talk to you alone." Sakura said venom lacing her voice. Temari nodded her ok and they walked out of the lunchroom, I looked at Sakura wide eyed and confused.

She looked to me and smiled a big toothy smile, and simply stated to me in a whisper so no one around us could hear. "I told you my past, I don't want you to be alone when you have to talk about yours is that alright?" I just nodded to stunned to actually come up with a reply. I knew she was right she had told me her dark secret that not even Ino her best friend knew.

We finished up our food and sat for a few minutes longer, but Sakura told everyone she was tired and wanted to go up to our room. I was grabbed by the wrist and yanked along not caring anymore if she did so. As we got to the stair that led to our room a dark shadow in the distance stood out andI pulled Sakura behind me and told her to stay like that just in case. She did as I had asked her to; as we reached the stairs the figure walked out of the shadows it was 'Him' the one she shakes at. This time though she didn't she held my hand tighter and walked me and her around him, making him grunt and unhappy sigh turning to look at us walk away he yelled to her.

"Don't forget who you belong to Sa-ku-ra." his voice laced with anger while looking at us.

I turned to him and let go of Sakura's hand as I walked towards him I had a menacing look on my face one that made the stoic Sasuke flinch. I walked to him slowly like a wild animal stalking his prey and stopped right in front of him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. "You ever come near my friend and no one will stop me from killing you is that clear, SASUKE!" I yelled his name in anger. Wanting nothing more than to hit him, but knew better. My strength would kill him and I knew it would. I was too strong but didn't look like it he flinched at his name and my voice and shrugged away from me.

"Sure freak I'll let her be for now that is, have fun with my left overs." Sasuke said as he retreated to his side of the building.

I gritted my teeth as I felt my anger rising. I wanted to hit him to make him feel how she felt. Damn him but then like always her tiny hand shot out and grabbed my hand to pull me back from my anger. I looked at her and nodded that I was ok and we walked up the stairs to our dorm room. As we reached our room Sakura pulled out the key to unlocked the door but before we could step in my brother and sister where walking towards us waving.

"You said to come later so here we are." Kankuro said in a mocking tone.

"Come on in I guess." Sakura and I both let out a sigh at the same time. We smiled at that and walked in with my two siblings behind us. Sakura threw off her shoes and I followed suit and did the same. My brother sat down on my bed and Temari sat on Sakura's bed with Sakura. They looked at one another and Sakura smiled a fake smile at my sister. I knew she didn't trust them right off the bat but this needed to happen I needed to talk to them; I had to talk to them and let them know how things really were at home.

"Gaara talk to us father. Wouldn't tell us why you of all people were coming here." Temari said in a calm motherly tone.

I flinched and stiffened at her asking about why I was here. Sakura must have seen this cause she jumped up and sat by me holding my hand moving her thumb back forth across my wrist trying to calm me. Gently nodding for me to say something telling me she wasn't going anywhere. I nodded at her giving her a small smile to let her know I was ok. My brother and sister glanced at us then each other shock on both their faces.

"Fine, but don't interrupt me at all understand?" I sighed as they both nodded at me to continue with what I needed to say. "After you guys left for school here, father became violent, in more ways than one he was horrible. He started to beat me not just once, but every day sometimes twice or three times a day, telling me I was a demon for killing our mother that it was all my fault that she died while giving birth to me. He never stopped saying it. It was like when you guys left he had no one to push me off on he hated me and hated being around me. So I started to train I did everything to get stronger just to stop him from beating me. Well one night he barged into my room and slammed me into a wall I lost it. I got mad and I let him have it. I punched him as hard and as fast as I could. He flew back and hit the wall hard cracking it with his head; I freaked. All I saw was blood I ran out as fast as I could taking very little with me on my way out."

I sighed and continued to talk. "After about a month of me being gone and hiding from him and the police that were trying to find me, I got caught trying to steal food from a store. So _dad_,"my voice dripped with venom at the word, "sent me here afraid I would hurt him if I continued to stay at the house. So that's why I'm here. Whatever he said to you guys he lied about. He wasn't a good guy he hurt me every chance he got and he smiled as I bleed and laughed at my pain. Do you think I did this to my head?" I pointed at the tattoo above the left eye anger in my voice." NO! He did it. Told me no one would love me because I was a monster and then he threw me away to be here. So what else do you guys want to know?" I said with anger in my voice. I could see they noticed it and so did Sakura who tightened her grip on it making me calm down a bit.

"Gaara, we had no idea we are so sorry aren't we Kankuro?" Temari said in a demanding voice that was laced with sadness at the same time.

"Yeah we are little brother. We promise we won't let father hurt you anymore. You can count on us Gaara you really can." Kankuro said with an apologetic look on his face.

Sakura looked at me I could see her teary eyes sad, but happy; my eyebrows went up in a questioning manner. She whispered to me, "You did great, just relax they are telling the truth, and I'm here for you just stay calm ok?" I nodded my head as to say 'ok', I looked to my brother and sister and looked to them to see if there was anything else. They shook their heads 'no' and looked at Sakura. Temari, raising an eyebrow at my pink haired friend and looked to me for answers. Sakura notices this and looked at Temari,"We are friends and roommates I trust your brother for many reasons one being we are similar in pain. I trust him is that ok with you two?" Sakura said bluntly at my sister, who in turn shook her head and shrugged. Looking to my brother she inclined her head to the door to say 'hey let's get out of her its late.' "Hey its late little brother well take off and see you later ok." Kankuro said with an upbeat tone.

I nodded at them and walked them to the door saying our goodbyes I closed the door and locked it. Walking back to the bedroom Sakura was getting ready for bed I yawned loud and she turned to look at me with a smile. "Sounds like we both could use some rest, I don't normal sleep but I think tonight might be the exception to the rule..." She laughed nervous about sleeping I guessed.

"Sakura, I won't do anything. You trusted me earlier trust me now. Please I'm not Sasuke." I said with a calm and smooth voice.

She nodded at me and we both got ready for bed. Setting our alarm for the next day, knowing we start our first day of classes tomorrow both of us hoping the other was in all the same classes.

A/N: well yes I left you off once more but I did write a really long chapter I hope you all liked it and the next chapter will be even more fun. Review please and thank you...I would also like to thank my beta tester Sasori's-girl99 she rocks fixing all my crappy grammar..lol...enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto or any other the people in it...T_T sadly.

Thank you to all my fans for reading and for giving me help. I truly thank you for you Idea's. Oh and this one is a bit different I got a surprise for everyone about Gaara you will have to read to find out. hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

**A week later.**

**Sakura pov**

It's been a week since moving in with Gaara we get along pretty well. We both don't really sleep at night it was hard to get used to it at first neither of us knew how to act around each other at night. But slowly we got used to it. We started to talk more about our past and helped each other through some of the pain we were in. I liked talking to Gaara. He started to tell me more about his mom and how I was a lot like her that made me smile. We repainted our room one night a dark crimson red and black molding around the room we loved it. The room was big enough for two dressers and two beds, we had decided to keep to just one desk we liked to share it because being close wasn't an issue after the second day when Gaara walked out of our bathroom in a towel. Thinking back on it I blushed it's been a long week classes where tough and if not for the new friends we made I don't think I would have been able to stand it. Sasuke was in most of my classes and would glare at me none stop.

Gaara and the others hardly ever left my side. The others sensed something wasn't right with Sasuke and me, so Naruto being the amazing guy he is talked to the group of friends and they all started to protect me. I was happy I had friends and Gaara was starting to rub off on me. His attitude was luke warm to others but burning hot to me. We started to play games at night some were easy others were mind blowing games about math or English. Sounds boring right? But it wasn't. Gaara and I both had the smarts to play games that others would hate. We would laugh at the others when we asked them math questions that to us were easy, shika would answer and we would pout knowing he was just as smart as us.

As the week went on Gaara got used to my typing and listening to music that was too calming for him and he would start to nod off. He hated the sleepy feeling he would get and I would just laugh at him and say it's not my fault you want to sleep. He would glare at me but would stick his own head set in and blast his music. It was always rock never soft like Celtic music like what I listen to. He said he likes some of it, but when I would look at him and ask him which one he would look away. I thought I would see a blush but I would shrug it off not thinking much of it. Until I had just gotten back from studying with our friends at the library I thought I could hear the sound of my music. I was confused because Gaara had said he wouldn't listen to my music cause it put him to sleep and he hated his nightmares.

I pushed the door opened quietly and walked slowly to the back of the room where our beds are and there I found Gaara playing the violin. I looked at him wide eyed and jaw on the floor. He didn't notice my presence. I listened to him for almost an hour I was so taken with him he looked amazing. His fingers glided smoothly as he changed to different notes. It was a smooth sound that was easy on the ears you could hear is change from smooth to hard in a second. You could hear the anger flowing through his violin it was like my heart was breaking, he was in pain and it flowed out through the music then as if he calmed again the music changed it was now veiled and I felt like the song was coming to an end. He finished it with a gentle notes and put the violin down on his bed. He looked out the window with a sad expression and I couldn't help the tears from falling, I started to cry I felt the hurt the love in that song he l played all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I was there.

Gaara as if hearing my silent sobs looked to me he gasped a little and got up, he looked at me as he walked over to me I thought he was mad at first but then I felt his strong warm harms snake around my shoulders. I just leaned in and sob some more until he pulled away and pushed me to my bed, he looked at me confused for a moment and sat next to me we just sat for a moment the silence was killing me I had to know I needed to know about the violin and why he never told me.

"Gaara I-" I went to talk but Gaara cut me off with a raised hand to my face. Confused I looked up at him with a frown on my face and raised eyebrows.

"I learned how to play from my mother."Gaara said in a cold emotionless voice. I was confused he said his mother died giving birth to him, he must have noticed what I was think cause he continued to talk. "My father hid videos of her playing violin in his room he never wanted me to know she played, he didn't want me to know that I was like her that he saw her in me. He hated me so much that he kept the one thing that I had in common with her to himself, he was selfish and new I would want to know so he hid it for the longest time. Tell I snuck into his room one day to look at her pictures and found the box of video's under the bed, I took one at a time as to not get caught by my old man." Gaara sighed and looked off into the distance with a pained look on his face he continued to tell me about his mother and the secret he's kept for so long.

"My father like a said never wanted to admit I was like my mother so he kept it all from me her pictures, the videos of when she was in school for music. I learned how to play from watching her on those video's but if my father ever new I played or had learned he would of killed me, I know you think that's insane and that I'm crazy for thinking that he would kill me but-" I cut Gaara off as I stood up fast and slapped him in the face I was mad that he would think I would actually think he was crazy, I was in tears for him he looked up at me wide eyed and holding his left cheek.

"Gaara!" I yelled his eyes widened even more at me yelling at him. "Don't you ever say that I would think you're crazy or lump me in with anyone who would, that man was horrible to you I would never think poorly of you we are friends I care for you more than anyone else I have ever met. So please don't lump me in with them I loved your music I think it's great that your mother and you have this in common its freaking great Gaara, it was so amazing I could hear your happy and sad moments even when you were mad you played the violin so amazingly it was like I could feel your soul coming out threw the music. I think you should do this more they got a great music teacher here his name is Genma, I...I...I sing and he's my teacher he would love to hear your music I bet." I said all this blushing and hoping Gaara wouldn't pound me into nothing for hitting him in the face.

"Sakura? I...um...thank you." Gaara said with a stunned look on his face still holding his cheek he stood up and gave me a hug, it felt warm and intense we barley touch but when we do it hot and sometime feels electric. "Besides the slap to the face which don't do that again, I think meeting this teacher of yours is a great idea if you really think I should?" Gaara said with uncertainty in his voice and a look of worry in his eyes.

I nodded my head and grabbed his hand I was pushing him to the door when he stopped me died in my tracks,"Gaara what is it?" I asked confused about the sudden stop.

"Sakura its kinda ten at night we can't meet him now you know, it can wait tell tomorrow morning right it will be a Saturday I'm sure he will be here we should wait tell then. That and my face is kinda red from that slap, um...do you work out?" Gaara looked at me with eyes that screamed proud, but I had no clue why it was odd why would he be proud of me?

"I...um...yes sometimes we have a full weight room here and well a track and sometimes when I can't sleep I work out or run, I'm so sorry I slapped you did I hurt your face badly?" I asked worry laced my voice I reached up and stroked his cheek with my fingers, he flinched a bit at my touch but let me caress and soothe his aching cheek his face looked like it was tinting a slight pink but I thought it was from the slap and shrugged it off. His eyes were closed for a few minutes his breath was slow and steady and for a brief second I looked at his lips, those perfectly shaped pink lips I had to shake my head of those thoughts before he looked at me. His hand moved to mine and held it on his face I blushed a bright read that would out do Gaara's hair, what am I going to do now I can't stop thinking about his hand on mine his cheeks so warm his lips oh god do I like Gaara?

**Gaara pov**

I held Sakura's hand on impulse I wasn't trying to scare her or make her run but the soothing touch to my face was too hard to not hold on to; I wanted more needed more it had been so long since I had this kind of human contact. Sakura didn't flinch she just held her hand on my face my hand cupping hers it felt safe and warm, I glided her hand gently up and down my cheek my eyes still closed just feeling the warmth coming from her was intense and almost painful but I needed this and I sensed she knew this for she never push away. Her hand moved almost on its on brushing over my lower lip and I sighed softly I could feel my face growing hot, I opened my eyes to see Sakura looking at my lips her finger tips brushing against them. my heart pounding in my chest almost painfully I leaned into her fingers and stoked my lips over them, I could hear Sakura gasp but I couldn't stop it was so hard to not hold her fingers to my mouth I kissed her fingertips. Her eyes lids closed and she moaned from the pressure of my lips on her fingers I brought my other hand around her waist and pulled her closer her fingers on my lips warmth spread to my cheeks , I kissed them softly and held her to my chest I leaned into my hold on her and my breathing hitched becoming frantic.

"Sakura I-" **BANG**, "Sakura I need help now!" Both Sakura and I flinched and pushed away from each other to look at a bloody Ino, my eyes widened I could see it clearly on her arms and Sakura started to freak out I moved to Ino fast to grab her hand and to push her to my bed. She moved fast crying and holding her hands on her wrist I went for my first aid kit and began to work on her wrist all the while wanting to know what happened to her, she and I never really got along to well but she was close to Sakura so I cared for her as much as I could.

"Ino what happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Who did this to you?" Sakura said panting from the sight of blood her eyes wide and scared, she looked horrified but was holding up I smiled on the inside to know how tough she was.

"Sakura, it was, it was oh god he was so mad said I left him like you did." Ino said with a shaky voice pain filled eyes with a hint of fear behind them.

"Sasuke did that to you with what?" Sakura said anger lacing her voice still fear in her eyes but she stood and sat next to Ino holding her close as I worked on her arms.

"He was so mad saying I was like everyone else who left him, who betrayed him he said he would have me no matter what just like he had you. Sakura what's he talking about what does he mean he's going to have me like he had you? I don't understand why he attacked me." Ino yelled to Sakura in a hysteric cry, I had bandaged her arms and sat down to her right when I noticed her shaking and almost falling over I grabbed her to get her attention she flinched and looked at me.

"INO! what we need to do is go to Tsunade now so that he doesn't get a chance to hurt you again, Sakura I think you need to tell Ino what happened a year ago I think it's time you tell her." I looked to Sakura her eyes wide with horror at the thought of even talking about it I knew she was scared she was shaking fear in those emerald eyes clear, I swallowed and asked her if I could tell Ino she nodded her yes.

As I told Ino about the horror that went on with Sakura and Sasuke her eyes flicker with fear, hate and rage at the thought of Sakura being raped by that monster and never being able to tell anyone. She was crying her makeup running down her cheeks she wanted to hold Sakura and make her feel better but to her surprise Sakura hugged her, Ino just looked at Sakura shock written on her face by her actions she questioned her friend and Sakura just hugged her softly.

"Ino, Gaars right we need to go to talk to Tsunade, I'm freaked out to tell her about what happened to me last year but I will be damned if I'm letting you go through that kinda pain to. You're my first friends Ino and I will do what I have to, to protect you and that's that now let's go talk to Tsunade. Gaara-kun your coming with us right?" Sakura looked at me fear written in her emerald orbs and I nodded she smiled a bit with relief at me saying yes.

Sakura gripped Ino's hand and pulled her off the bed, she turned to me and I got up right away we put our shoes on and headed out the door to Tsunades room. We walked down three flights of stairs and once at the bottom we ran into the one person I wanted to kill, Sasuke he stood looking at us smirking at Ino and Sakura when I lost it I lunged at him but was stopped by Sakura's yelling at Sasuke.

"SASUKE! How could you do this to Ino?" Sakura yelled her voice was angry and loud it almost scared me at how mad she was, she stomped past me and right to Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sa-ku-ra...I would never hurt anyone." Sasuke said with his smirk growing wider on his face his eyes beaming with pleasure at her anger.

"Well you know what, say what you want but I'm going to tell Tsunade what you did last year and Ino has her arms to show Tsunade you won't get away with any of this." Sakura said with a big grin on her face it almost looked evil and the way her emerald eyes darkened to almost a forest green she looked like a sexy demon.

"What do you mean you're going to Tsunade? You wouldn't dare say anything know would you? Wouldn't want you lying to everyone, not like she would believe you anyway." He said while walking away laughing holding his side for emphases.

I went to dart after him maybe beat him to an inch of his life but Sakura's sweet hand fell on my wrist and I stopped, I looked to her wide eyed because I just thought her hand was sweet. Then I remembered what happened in the room and I was about to freak out but her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Gaara we have to move fast before he gets away with this he will if he gets to Tsunade first trust me." Her voice came out panicked and scared I knew we needed to move fast so I picked up Ino and ran Sakura on my heels.

**Tsunade pov (yeah that's right surprise I am doing a short one for her.)**

Oh yeah! Got some drinking done god I love me some sake thank god I am all alone hahaha...BANG BANG BANG...What, what was that? Who would me banging on my door at midnight? I ran to it thinking oh god it's a fire right Naruto must of burned down the school, to my surprise I was wrong Sakura, Gaara and Ino in Gaara's arms bandages on her wrist stood before me. I stood for a moment widened eyed then I ushered them in to my room I quickly got my first aid kit and went to work on Inos arms.

"Ino what happened? Did you do this to yourself?" I asked worry noted strongly in my voice Ino shook her head no and my eyes went to Sakura to explain what was going on.

"It was Sasuke he did this to Ino, Tsunade there's more something I should have told you last year. You put me in the same room as him thinking he was the type of guy that wouldn't hurt anyone but-but oh mom he raped me and I had a miscarriage he had started to beat me up to, I was so afraid to tell you I was worried you would hate me for being so weak. I'm so sorry I never said anything I was so scared but when you put me in a room with Gaara I was happy he's so nice and would kill anyone for a friend, he almost beat up Sasuke for me mom what do we do now." My sweet adopted daughter was shaking and crying all this out and Gaara to my surprise was holding her so close to keep her steady, I for a second lost the ability to talk but regained my composer.

"I will handle this that little bastards been on thin ice but now I have a reason to not only kick him out but call the cops on him, this will bring me much pleasure he will pay for hurting my girls." I said with anger lacing my voice my eyes flickered with hatred Gaara flinched at my eyes he looked like he had seen them many times before.

**Gaara pov**

I watched as Sakura and Tsunade hugged and I sighed with relief to know at least they were ok, and that Sasuke was going to get what's coming to him or at least that's what we all thought. When Tsunade had called the police and his parents to come to the school or to the police station we found out Sasuke ran, he must have done so after our talk we didnt know where he was and Sakura was scared but held up alright Ino as well. Tsunade informed the other teachers to keep a look out and told Naruto to not leave Ino's side, she also pulled me aside to tell me if anything happened to her daughter that I would suffer her wrath and I really don't want that.

I sighed and looked to Sakura it had been a few days since the Sasuke thing and she had finally calmed down a bit, Ino and Naruto had been crashing in our room for those few days so I had no time to talk to Sakura about what happened the other day between us. I sighed once more and Sakura must have notice cause she put her book down on her red sheeted bed and stood up, walking to me she sat down looking at me with confusion.

"I'm fine Sakura it's just um...we need to talk about what happened the other night when Ino interrupted us. I haven't had someone in my life I was comfortable enough with to let them get close to me like you have, we are friends so I'm sorry if I did anything to make you scared of me." I looked to her worry in my eyes but when I saw her face she was breathing heavy and blushing, which made me start to breath heavy and blush just thinking about what happened got us both a bit bothered. I started to move closer to Sakura and she started to move to me, we met in the middle and right when I was about to put my hand on her face.** 'BANG'!**

she pushed me away and I fell face first into the floor, fuming I stood up fast and looked to the door to find Naruto and Ino coming into the room with food for everyone they didn't even notice that we were...oh god I was going to kiss her NO NO NO...um...ok got to get out of this.

"What are you guys doing back so early we thought you would be out a bit later, Naruto I think you forgot the soda why don't I go and get some." I said in a hurry to get out of the room to cool my head as I moved to leave, Sakura to my horror said she would come with. I sighed and waited for her to get up to come with me to the store so we could get some drinks, she looked red in the face and had a slight confused look in her eyes but didn't say anything tell we got out side.

"Gaara we almost kissed didn't we?" Sakura said flatly and looked to me with a blush on her porcelain face.

"I think so but we can't Sakura we just don't know each other enough I've never even dated, I would end up hurting you I don't want to hurt you, you're the first friend I've had I...I just don't know what to say I like you it's just complicated." I said to her starting to get fluster but as I was kind of freaking out Sakura stepped in front of me, she wrapped her thin arms around my waist and hugged me strong and hard. I breathed in softly calming my nerves and looked down at her pink head, this girl knows just what to do to get me to stop freaking or to stop wanting to kill someone. Am I doing the right thing by not asking her out?

"Gaara your fine I'm ok, we just met not too long ago I know this but I also feel like I've known you my whole life I'm not sure I'm ready for anything either don't worry ok it was just us being flustered." Sakura said her voice muffled by my chest but I could tell she was crying by the way she was shaking we both knew what the others past was and we were both so scared of what we would do to the other. I sighed I wanted to make her happy but I also wanted to be happy but what could I do? What should I do? I looked up at the sky thinking about how to make her laugh and then it hit me I knew just what to do but it would have to wait tell after we got back from the store.

"Sakura I know right now your upset but I have a plan for when we get back that will make you happy again ok, so how about we go to the store pick out some drinks and get back so I can give you something I now will make you smile." I said to her with a upbeat tone to my voice which made her stop crying and look up at me with a look that said it all 'you better make me happy' I smiled at her and for the first time I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the store.

I rushed Sakura around the easy mart that was located on school grounds we found the drinks we wanted and a few food Items we knew Naruto and Ino would off forgotten, Sakura was so cute like a kid waiting to open up her presents on Christmas she jumped up to the register and paid the man for our stuff. I carried all the food and drinks we got back to the dorm room as we reached the door Sakura turned to me a smile in place and opened the door, there we stood eyes bugging out as we watched Ino and Naruto kissing on Sakura's bed.

"Hehmmmm...Um Ino, Naruto we're back." I coughed out and saw Ino push Naruto off of her he landed just like I had tonight flat on his face I smirked thinking he got what was coming to him.

"Ino really what the hell are you doing this on my bed for?" Sakura yelled out Ino shrugged and looked to Naruto.

"Well we thought Gaara would kill us if we were on his bed so we picked the safer side of the room." Ino said as a matter of fact kinda tone.

I walked over to Naruto and Ino grabbed both of them by their shirts and pushed them out of the room, pissed off at how they acted when we were all trying to comfort Ino and Sakura.I turned to Sakura and pushed her to my bed making her sit down I bent over and pulled out my violin case, sitting next to her at an angle so I could play her a song she gapped opened mouthed at me for a moment but focused on me as I started to play. I could see her smile at the soft sounds I was playing my rhythm was speeding up and I could see her eyes flicker with joy at was I was doing I stood and moved in front of her, playing just for her I could tell she knew this song her humming caught my ears and I thought I could melt.

I played for her for about an hour just for her only for her she was special and meant to much to me, for me to mess up our friendship because of my need for contact so I played my heart out the happy the sad and everything else. I could tell she knew what I was doing and I smiled as I put my violin back in its case I looked to her smile plastered on her angel like face, I couldn't stop myself I was to stupid I leaned in my fingers touching her lips. I saw her flinch at the touch I quickly removed my hand but as I did so she darted up to hug me once more, I sighed I hope I didn't make her cry again but this time she was laughing.

"Gaara your amazing you're playing made me so happy, and I'm the only one you have done that for I feel special and happy thank you. I am so happy right know but I think after an hour we should go and find the two dumb asses that made out on my bed and make them clean it up. I am so not sleeping in that bed til it's got clean sheets on it, hahaha...thank you Gaara this meant a lot to me. I bet they are in their room lets head there first and check then we can figure out what we are going to do the rest of the night, yes?" Sakura said with a smile and a bit of a pink cheeked face I laughed and nodded.

We started to walk to Naruto and Ino's room when they jumped out of this floors weight room, scaring Sakura and I half to death I looked pissed and almost yelled but was stopped by a small finger to the lips.

"Come on you two I want you to clean my bed up damn it you made out on it and god knows what else, you will fix this mess and then we will figure out the rest of the night since its Friday I thought movie night. But I want my bed fixed first understood I will not invite you two over again if you do that on my or Gaara's bed, am I clear?" Sakura said all this with a sickly sweet tone that made me cringe thinking about how pissed she really was. Naruto and Ino both noted this and nodded yes as we made our way back to the room I noticed the door was opened a bit I stop the girls and Naruto, I pointed to the door.

"Naruto we locked that door when we came to look for you two, Sakura Ino I want you two to stay behind me and Naruto. Naruto you ready for a fight if we have to?" I said anger rising in my voice.

"Yeah I'm ready just be careful man." Naruto said looking at me like he knew I would kill anyone who hurt my friends.

We walked to the door silent until we heard a noise coming from the room it sounded like voices, we stopped at the door to listen and to our relieved minds it was our friends they all came over for the night. Sakura busted threw the door and told everyone to move away from her bed, making Ino and Naruto clean her up the mess they had made putting on a dark blue set of sheets and pillow case with moons and stars on them with a comforter to match. Everyone laughed a knowing laugh about what had happened and we got onto a movie night and had a great time, Sakura kept looking to me and smiling Knowing I didn't do well with large groups but as long as she was sitting next to me I could handle anything.

We all crashed around four in the morning Sakura and I had fallen to sleep in the same bed I held her close, her warmth made me feel safe and comfortable I only hoped I did the same for her. I felt her shift into my hold our bodies molded together and it felt like we were made for one another, I for the first time in my life slept without bad dreams and to my relief so did Sakura her soft breathing told me she was happy and felt as I did safe.

A/N: well guys I tried to make this one long but I didn't want to give too much away on only chapter five I have plans lots of them...oh but I hope you all like my fluffy moments and I do promise that those two will become more soon...hehehe...well not too soon. I hope to hear some R&R on this if you feel I need to had something or that you want to see something let me know and I will try to add it in somehow thank you all for reading and supporting my story...**And a big thanks so my beta tester Sasori's-girl99 I would be lost with bad grammar and spelling if not for her.** Next chapter I hope to have out by my birthday next week.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto...I wish I did...T_T.

ok guys I know I might make this one a bit shorter but I wanted this to be out by my birthday on the 11th but I am going to try and take this and make it the best I can...I want it to be long and give you guys some yummy goodness lol...enjoy. Ok so it wasn't out by my birthday but um...maybe the next chapter will be out soon...I would like to thank Sasori's-girl99 for being the beta tester for this chapter to...we are both sorry it took so long...I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura pov**

I woke up to a warm feeling surrounding me and I moved to that warmth, as I pressed my face further into the warmth it moved making me jump a bit but then I remembered last night and I blushed. Gaara and I had shared his bed as the others took the floor and mine; we stayed up late and watched movie after movie and talked the night away about everything. I was happy that I had friends know that I could talk to cause I needed to talk to someone about my confused feelings on Gaara, I know him and I talked about a lot of this the other day but somehow I was not satisfied at all with our talk. I wanted Gaara in my life in a lot of ways and I knew he felt the same but some were in my heart I was afraid of him, I knew as long as that fear was there I could never fully love him or be with him I need to figure this out.

I went to move out of the bed and away from the safety of his warmth but his arms strong and powerful held me to him tightly, I breathed in his smell it was almost like rain or the smell before rain. His smell was amazing and calming, I looked to his face and could see him looking at me with his perfect jade eyes so warm and loving you could almost melt under his gaze. I could feel his arms tighten once more around me pulling me more into his form and I welcomed his warmth, he smiled and hugged me I could feel his heart breathing a thousand miles a minute and I knew he felt as I did.

"Good morning Sakura-chan how did you sleep?" Gaara whispered to me in a low husky voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I slept well Gaara-kun how did you sleep?" I said with a warm sweet whisper.

"Best sleep of my life no joke, hehehe." Gaara laughed quietly he sounded almost like a little kid who just woke up and got the best gift ever. I smiled at him I couldn't help but agree with him I felt the same.

"Should we wake the others or do you want to get something to eat in town today Gaara-kun? You and me could go into town and just have fun today if you would like that is?" I asked him hope written all over my face and voice, I wanted to spend some alone time with him so bad I could taste it.

"Hehehe...how about we let them sleep and we just go have some fun, would be nice to have quiet time with you." Gaara whispered with a laughing tone.

"Gaara lets change in the rest rooms in the hall I'll grab your stuff you get mine lets pick something for each other, sound like fun to you?" I said as I got up to rummage threw his clothes he blushed but nodded an ok, we both grabbed enough to change into and walked quietly out of the room.

"Sakura what did you grab for me please tell me it's not the only colored clothes I got, I hate those things really, really bad." Gaara asked with a worried tone, his eyes looked fearful as well.

"Gaara really we've been living together for a few weeks know and you think I wouldn't know what you like, huh...Well fine here's your stuff what did you grab for me?" I trusted Gaara a black pair of baggy jeans a dark red belt and a dark red shirt to match with a pair of black socks, I had also grabbed his long black leather jacket that worked well with his biker boots. His eyes flickered with guilt and looked a bit happy that I didn't get him something colorful, I sighed and held out my hands for the clothes that he grabbed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan really I am and here I hope they are alright, I know what you like to you know." Gaara handed me a plaid skirt that I really loved it was my favorite one the colors where black and red with hints of purple stitching, I saw my long sleeved dark red shirt that had a V neck to it. He had grabbed my thigh high red and black striped stockings they went perfect with my knee high boots with belt buckles on them they were the female version of a man's biker boots. I looked to Gaara with the brightest smile he had ever seen from me, I could see him blush and in turn that made me blush we both got a bit closer. He started to lean down and I stood up on my toes our lips were inches apart, **"BANG!"**

"OH COME ON!" We both yelled as we looked to see who stopped our lips once again, Lee stood opened mouthed looking stupefied by the sight of us almost kissing. Then it hit us we looked at one another then to Lee, I blushed and ran off to the bathroom leaving poor Gaara to figure out what to do.

**Gaara pov**

"Lee it's not what you think...um...she had something in her eye I was looking at it, you now to see what it was." I looked to Lee and he blinked and nodded his ok at that, I quickly turned around and ran for dear life to the restroom to change into the clothes. 'If Lee's awake that means the others will be up soon to dear god Sakura hurry I wanted alone time with you, to figure all this out please hurry.' I thought as I walked out of the rest room fully clothed and ready, I looked to the girl's rest room and out ran Sakura brush in hand darting for me. I grabbed her hand and we ran outside to the parking lot wear my Honda F4i was parked, my brother and sister had got it for me after our talk the other week they wanted to make up for the lack of support over the years.

We made it to my motorcycle in time to be jump by the whole group of friends we have, they all asked where we were going and to our horror they were to take along. Sakura looked a bit flustered by this and shook her head we both wanted to talk things out, we wanted to just be alone to get to know more about the other person I needed to get to know her more. Sakura as well needed to get to know me more she was still afraid of getting hurt, even if I said and did all the right things I was still a guy and was still able to hurt her. Or at least that's what she told me the other night, I just shook my head of those thoughts and grabbed her hand pulling her to my black and red bike.

"You can always tell them no, or I can what do you want to do?" I asked her with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"We can ditch them once we are on the road just get on the bike and lets leave before they notice." Urgency laced her voice as she got on behind me and held on for dear life as I revved the engine of the bike and shot down the road leaving everyone in a cloud of smoke.

"**Gaara, Sakura oh come on those two are so going to get it when I catch up to them.**" Naruto yelled out in his high pitched voice eyes a bit darker from anger at his friends for leaving them behind.

We drove for about an hour making sure to lose sight of our friends I had managed to pull over into a parking lot to a mall in the next town over not wanting to be with anyone other than Sakura. I put my hand out to help her off my bike, her tinny fingers laced into mine as her warm hands that held so tightly to my waist only held on to my hand gently as she leaned off the bike and on to her feet. I didn't let go of that perfect hand its warmth wrapping me in a calm I had never felt before, I looked to her and smile softly only for her would I smile like this.

Sakura blushed a bit when I didn't let her go and she held tighter to my hand, as I pulled her alongside me we began to walk to the entrance smiled plastered on our faces. Finding it funny that we got to be alone when we knew that our friends had planned to tag along, we walked quietly threw a few stores nothing really catching our eyes. Tell a single red and black dress light up Sakura's eyes she felt the silk of the fabric and the design was amazing, red cherry blossom pettles danced down on black back ground she looked at the price and her eyes grew sad. I saw her walk away from that amazing dress that I was sure she would look like a goddess in, I quietly picked out the size I new she was and paid for it. I had money but I never used I felt like it was dirty money from my old man to keep me from talking to people, but for Sakura I would look the other way I would spend every cent to make her smile.

Sakura smiled as we walked out the store but then she noticed the bag I had in my hands, I held it out to her a huge smirk on my face my eyes gleaming with excitement. Sakura reached out and took the bag as she opened it her eyes widened and she looked at me, she smiled but then she also looked as if she was going to cry. 'Oh god what did I do wrong?'

"Sakura? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worry in my voice as I looked at her red eyes.

"No it's amazing it's just why Gaara did you do this for me?" she looked at me tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I-I...Sakura I think I-" **THUMP. **I feel to the ground with a loud thump and rolled over on my back to see who had hit me on the head, my eyes widened at the sight of my stupid blonde friend looking to me with a smirk on his face. I blinked a few times before I jumped up to my feet looking to Naruto with a quizitive look, he blinked a few times and just shrugged at me and walked to Sakura who was shocked at what had just happened.

"**NARUTO!**" I yelled and grabbed his wrist throwing him to the ground, he looked to me shocked that I had done that. "What the fuck Naruto? Why the hell did you hit me in the freaking head?" I was yelling so loud everyone around us was looking my fist was shacking in his face my eyes were not the jade green they usually are, they had started to turn to a darker forest green. My anger was getting the better of me Sakura must have seen this and knew that I needed to be defused, she jumped in front of me and without thinking pressed her lips to mine. I blinked a few times as she moved her pink pearl lips over my porcelain white lips, she blushed and closed her eyes holding my arms to the side as she kissed me. I closed my eyes relaxing and taking all of this in her smooth warm lips the taste of her gloss, I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't know the others were around tell Naurto started to cough.

"Soooo...! This is why you guys ran away from us your dating and wanted to be alone?"Naruto said with a bit of a sorrowful tone in his voice, Ino looked to him a bit confused she must have noted the sound in his voice as well.

"Naruto really your just to troublesome, come on guys lets go look at the movie times."Shika said with a lazy tone in his voice eyes drooped down lazly as well, he looked like he knew something was on Narutos mind just like Ino.

"Sakura are you dating Gaara?" Ino asked with a hint of something I couldn't put my finger on it maybe hope.

"Yes we are dating." I said to the group with a bit of annoys in my voice, Sakura's eyes darted to me they were wide but not scared. I hoped she wouldn't get mad at me for saying that, I wanted to ask her more about herself but I still had this underlined feeling that I've known her my whole life. I was ready for her and I hoped she was ready for me, my heart pounded in my ears my eyes were looking into her emerald green ones. I must have been holding my breath for when she said what she did I let it go with a sigh of relief.

"Yes Ino we are, I'm sorry I never said anything but it was actually just decided today. That's why we are here we wanted some time alone to figure things out, but I wouldn't mind tagging along with you guys to see a movie Gaara would you mind if we hung out with them?" Sakura asked me puppy dog eyes and all, I just nodded how could you not with an angel looking at you with those eyes.

I simply took Sakuras hand in mine and we start to walk with the crowed unaware of the demonic glare, that followed our every move I could feel a chill in my bones but if I knew what would come I would of taken Sakura far from here.(I could so leave it off like that but you know what I'm so to nice, so I continue the story for a little longer. ^_^ )

**Sakura pov**

I held Gaaras hand feeling a slight chill to my skin I moved into him a bit, he let go of my hand and just wrapped his arms around my shoulders to hold me into his warmth. I was thankful and sighed with happily at the warmth that his body gave me, I started to think of all the thing we would be doing as a couple in that instant I thought I saw eyes looking at us from the corner of mine. I turned my head to see what or who would be looking but didn't see anyone there, I looked out towards our group of friends and smiled I'm safe here with them what am I so worried about.

Gaaras grip on me grew to tight I could feel him tense, I looked to him and saw him looking around his eyes wide and fear showed in them. My whole body froze I could feel it the tension was so much to bear it was almost hard to breath, my body grew more and more tense as did Gaaras. We stopped walking all together both our eyes darting around looking for the source of our tension; neither of us could find it. Ino at this point had turned around to see us looking tense and fear stricken, she froze and screamed out so loud I thought my ears would bleed from the tone of it.

"Ino what's wrong?" The group yelled worry in all their voices as they looked to her.

"Sa-su-ke!" Ino whispered but all of us heard her say his name we turned to see Sasuke looking at us smirk on his face eyes filled with hate, his look could kill anyone who stepped in his way.

"Hehehehe! So I finally found you my sweet cherry blossom, oh how I want to taste you once more." Sasuke walked towards me that evil smirk still on his face growing wider with each step closer to me. I tensed visibly and he smiled even more, he knew he was getting to me, I couldn't move my legs shook with fear.

Gaara suddenly pushed me to Ino and got into a fighting stance in front of us, all the guys did the same the girls stood back and watched as each male in the group stood strong against Sasuke. Gaara smirked at Sasuke who was now stopped in his tracks by an angry wall of males, they all looked pissed that Sasuke would even dare try and talk to me. Sai brought out his phone and dialed for the police, Sasuke's eyes widened at that and his face paled a bit he wasn't thinking this plan through all the way.

"Damn it, I will get you Sakura you will be mine you understand me. You will never get away from me, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I WILL FIND YOU FOLLOW YOU. YOU ARE MINE!" Saskue yelled as he darted for the door to escape the fate that was coming for him.

I stood shaking in the arms of Ino who was also shaking from what I thought was the nightmare he put her threw, my eyes started to fog up with tears and I could feel myself falling. I couldn't feel anything the fear has taken me over I was crying and couldn't stop, I was shaken out of my state of shock by Gaaras arms picking me up bridal style and darting to a store. Our friends followed and wondered what Gaara was going to do with me, I was shaking too much to ask my eyes widened as I realized where we were.

There stood Gaara holding a violin in his hands playing for us a sweet tune, that soothed my aching heart and mind my tears stopped and I could feel myself falling into peace with the music. Gaara had managed to play a song that I had song to so many times I knew all the words to it, I wiped my eyes and stood on the same platform he was and I began to sing.

(I do not own this song but I was listening to it when I wrote this part thought it fit)

**The book of love is long and boring**

**No one can lift the damn thing**

**It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing**

**But I**

**I love it when you read to me**

**And you**

**You can read me anything**

**The book of love has music in it**

**In fact that's where music comes from**

**Some of it is just transcendental**

**Some of it is just really dumb**

**But I**

**I love it when you sing to me**

**And you**

**You can sing me anything**

**The book of love is long and boring**

**And written very long ago**

**It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes**

**And things we're all too young to know**

**But I**

**I love it when you give me things**

**And you**

**You ought to give me wedding rings**

**And I**

**I love it when you give me things**

**And you**

**You ought to give me wedding rings**

**And I**

**I love it when you give me things**

**And you**

**You ought to give me wedding rings**

**You ought to give me wedding rings**

As we got to the end of the song and had stopped playing and singing there was a crowed clapping yelling at the top of their lunges with cheers and praise, I blushed as our friends and Gaara smiled at me it was the first time I had sung in front of anyone let alone a big crowd. I was smiling so big and wide and had managed to forget the thing that had happened just moments ago, Gaara put the violin down and turned to me looking at me with love in his eyes. I knew right then and there that no matter what happens Gaara would protect me from anything and everything, I was in love with Gaara and he was in love with me I smiled and hugged him earning some awww's from the crowd.

**Gaara pov**

I held Sakura for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds, we stepped down from the platform and walked to our friends they all clapped and told us we should charge for a show laughing as they said this. Sakura looked better I knew it's what she needed to have she needed the calm tunes of that music and I had heard her singing it not too long ago I knew it was her favorite, so I learned to play it on the violin from Genma he and I had been working for a few day on it now. I didn't mess it up so I was pleased that I was able to play it for her and that she was able to relax after that bastard almost messed everything up, I want Sakura to be happy and I would do anything to protect her. I will do anything to protect her.

We walked out of the store I held onto her tighter than I did before the others just sighed and shook their heads at me, but after Sasuke finding her and scaring her like he did I felt so tense and protective of her. Naruto kept looking at us with a hint of anger every time I held Sakura closer to my chest, Ino was looking at Naruto with eyes that said 'oh your going to get it later' I shook my head at the two of them and held Sakura closer. She just squeezed in to me more and smiled up at me her eyes bright emerald green again, I sighed feeling comfortable and a bit more relaxed now that she was happy.

"Gaara can you hold her any closer damn?" Naruto belted out with a hint of frustration at me.

"Naruto lets go into this store and shop." Ino said tugging at Naruto's arm trying to get him to move with her.

"Awww...come on Ino I wanted to hang out with everyone not go shopping again." Naruto that dumbass told Ino that and she slapped his face and walked off with Tameri and the others, dragging Sakura out of my arms I whimpered a bit at the loss of her contact but let the girls go.

"Naurto you are so freaking dumb." Sai said shaking his head at the blonde.

"Yeah whats with you? Your youthfulness isnt for Ino is it?" Said the youthful Lee, in his own way of saying Naruto you dumb fox.

"Naurto? Do you like Ino or not?" asked a blunt Sasori. Oh Sasori was my favorite we are so much alike it was scary.

Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking long and hard on this as all the males in the group looked to him, he looked up a bit of worry laced his voice as he spoke."No I dont like Ino that way I..I think I like Sakura-chan but Gaara and her are dating, so I'm a bit confused thats all sorry Gaara I am happy for you to. I really am it's just I'm a bit jealous that she looks so happy with you ,I just wished I could do that for her and I know I messed up with Ino and that I need to fix it I just don't know how. What do I do I don't want to hurt Ino I like her just not in that way?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nerves at the idea of hurting Ino after what happened to her.

I walked over to Naruto, and punched him in the face sending him to the ground with a loud 'thump' he looked at me eyes wide with tears confused at my actions.

"Your so freaking dumb sometimes Naruto be honest with her no matter what and tell her to her face what you think, don't lead her on and waist her time on something that's going nowhere fast." I said with and annoyed tone to my voice my left eye started to twitch at him and he stood up getting in my face for what I thought was him going to hit me again.

"Your right red I need to man up and tell her the truth is the right thing to do, even if I get beat to a bloody pulp and god knows she will beat me to death. Hehehehe..." He laughed and scratched the back of his head walking to were the girls had gone to talk to Ino.

**Two horrible painful hours later.**

Naruto and Ino walked on separate sides of the group Naruto looking like he's got a black eye going didn't even fuss over it, they didn't talk much til Ino tripped and Naruto being a nice guy slid to stop her from falling. They laughed and she hugged him and said thank you for catching her and boom they were back to being friends and roommates again, Sakura just looked at me shrugged her shoulders and held my hand we walked around that huge mall for about six hours. Just shopping with the girls when the guys ran across a store they wanted to go into we all did, Sai the lover of art and Sasori as well wanted to dive into the art store we all rolled our eyes. Sasori was staring at something when I looked at what his eyes had landed on my jaw dropped, I was looking at Naruto picking up some canvas for Sai. Sasori's jaw clenched and his face was turning red from what I guessed was anger at the emotionless art boy, I closed my eyes trying to wrap my mind around what I was seeing then I made a quick choice that I knew was the right one to do.

"Sasori I think I found something you might like over here, want to come and look at it with me?" I asked him with a worry voice.

"Hn"was the only thing he spit out as he walked to me face still red with anger.

I cleared my throat this wasn't going to be easy but I needed to ask this so that I knew my mind wasn't going on the frits."Sasori? Do you by chance and don't get me wrong with I ask you this but do you like Naruto in a 'coughs' special way?" I asked him looking into his wide eyes shocked that I would ask I scratched the back of my head in an awkward way trying really hard not to make this worse.

As the always blunt guy Sasori was he looked to me and nodded his reply trying not to blush at the words I just said, I looked to Naruto then to Sasori and sighed this wasn't going to be an easy thing to deal with.

**An hour of art shopping and clothes shopping passed.**

"NO! I refuse to shop anymore we are going to the movies NOW!"Naruto yelled to the whole group sounding a bit annoyed.

"Fine we can go after one more stop." the whole group said in a mono toned voice, Ignoring the anger blonde shooting fire from his eyes at them all.

We all dragged a very angry Naruto to a store that we knew he would love, it was a ramen shop that you could buy all sorts of different flavors and bowls chopsticks so on and so forth. His eyes darted around the store we all rolled our eyes as the blonde darted to the back making ooh and awww noises, Sasori followed the blonde around like a lost puppy til Naruto turned around to see him behind him. Sasori flushed a shade of pink that would rival Sakuras hair and bent down to show him a bowl he would like, Naruto bent down with him his hand touch Sasoris. Naruto blushed a bit not understanding why. he pulled the bowl up to look at it more closely, he sighed when Sasori went to walk away but then grabbed the red head and made him walk with him some more around the store.

We watched the scene unfold in front of us Ino who was more stunned then any of us about the way they were interacting; she flew at Sakura and dragged her away from me once again. I was becoming a bit pissed at this I wanted to be 'ALONE' with Sakura not have everything happen all at once today damn it, Ino and Sakura came back blushes on their faces and smiling like idiots. I cocked and eyebrow (he has them in mine sorry if you don't like it)and looked at Sakura she smiled at me innocently, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me with the rest of the group leaving Naruto and Sasori behind. I knew what the two girls were up to and so did our friends, oh how we knew.

**9:30 P.M. movie about to start**

We had managed to make it to a decent showing of sinister, the girls begged us guys to do a different movie but we all shrugged and told them we shopped for hours it's the least you could do. They fussed at us as we entered the screening room and sat down at the top of the theater, Sakura sat to my left we were at the end of the row of seats and held hands she was so soft. Naruto and Sasori who managed to somehow figure out why the other kept blushing sat next to each other not really making any eye contact, Ino and Choji sat together he was blushing the whole time. Shika and my sister sat next to Choji and Ino my sister kept blushing from the contact Shika was giving her with his hand on hers, my eyes narrowed at the Nara but I let it slid he made her happy. Hinata sat next to Kiba blushing at him with a bright smile, him and his goofy grin made her almost faint sly dog he was. Sai sat with Lee as they shared some popcorn Lee talked to Sai about youthful this and youthful that, almost making Tenten who was sitting next to Neji smack him for being so annoying. Shino was sitting next to Neji at the end of the row on the other side quiet like always, he just sat looking threw a book he bought on bugs.

The movie was one of those you can't leave your eyes opened for five seconds without getting freaked so of course the girls would scream, but to my surprise Sakura held my hand and ate popcorn and never once flinched. I was thrilled and wanted to ask her after the movie why she wasn't freaking out, once the movie was done we all headed back to our individual vehicles and headed back to the school it being almost midnight as it was. Sakura and I made it back first and had darted for our room trying to avoid any one of our friends we need some alone time, we pushed through the door locking it behind us I pushed our desk up against it and sighed with relief.

"Ok can we talk now about us cause I'm confused, happy confused but still confused." I fumbled the words out confused about what the hell I was trying to say when Sakura sat down and nodded.

"Gaara I've been thinking for a while know how you are the only one I can see myself with, I trust you and I feel like I've known you my whole life. I want us to date I'm not afraid of you or your love or the pain that you were put threw, you didn't run from mine why should I run from yours. I want to be the one you lean on the one you talk to and the one to protect you from that sadness, I think I might be in love with you Gaara but it's too soon to tell." Sakura said blush on her face pink air a mess from the bike ride home, and eyes clear and certain.

"I feel the same way Sakura you're like the other half of me that I have been missing this whole time, I need you and want you in my life when your around me I feel happy for the first time in my life. I want to be the one you rely on the one to protect you and if you let me the one to make all your pain go away, I want to treasure you Sakura like the beautiful angel you are." I blushed as I said all this thinking to myself that I wanted to say it even if she was confused I knew from my heart that I-"I love you, Sakura I know your confused still but I feel it I want nothing more than to make you happy." It all slipped out but to my surprise she cupped my cheeks in her hands and kissed my lips.

I slipped my hands around her waist and hugged her to me we kissed for a few minutes tell our lungs needed the air, we pulled apart gasping for air I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to show you just how happy you make me Sakura-chan." I huskly said into her ear she blushed and smiled at me.

"Gaara-kun I can't wait to see what you do to show me how happy I make you." she said in a teasing tone.

I watched her get up from my bed walk to the bathroom and I could hear the water turn on, my thoughts went to her and being naked I blushed and shook those away 'not yet' I thought. I want to prove my love to her get her what she wants be a man I will be a good boyfriend, I will show her not all men are like that jerk off Sasuke.

A/N: lol...yes I took longer for this chapter sorry for the slight lateness but I wanted to spoil my reader with some yummies hope you all enjoy the fun...and don't kill me with your word on the Naruto, Sasori love I thought it would be different. sorry if it offends you but I'm odd like that...oh and next chapter will have some lemon goodness in it hope you all like this chapter reviews are liked and wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or any of the people in it...sigh wish I did.

I am doing a warning for this chapter if you can't handle some talk of self-inflicted harm please avoid lower part of story but it's not to detailed it mentions harm on one's self but nothing to detailed, and I would like to say I am adding a warning for a lemon in this chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter. and I was pleased with the reviews I got thank you for supporting my story.

**Three months and some major flirting and dating later.**

**Sakura pov**

It has been three months since the day at the mall when Gaara and I had started to date. He has proven to me every day how he loves me. I trust him with my whole heart I was in our room with him sitting on my bed with me. I turned to him and he smiled we had finals coming up for the end of first semester and we had been studding most the night away. He looked to tired and I was almost falling over from too much mind numbing work. I grabbed his wrist and slammed him down beside me I shoved the books and paper off my bed and sighed in relief when he held me, I was about to fall asleep when I felt something hard in my back I moved a bit. I could hear a grunt and Gaaras arms tugged me closer to him the hard object poking me even more know, I was getting frustrated it felt long and hard I thought did I forget a book?

"Gaara?" I said as a questioning tone to my voice he, 'hn' me and I continued to talk. "There's something poking my back if you wouldn't mind moving it that would be great." I felt Gaara tense up and move his body away I was confused so I flipped over to see him red in the face, he sat there eyes wide and staring down at his pants.

"I'm sorry um...I think I need to go to the rest room." My eyes landed on his pants and I gasped at the bulge in his pants, my stomach started to heat up I could feel my face turning red, but I couldn't look away from him I wanted him to much and he felt the same way.

I reached out to Gaara and stopped him from leaving the room; he looked at me a bit bewildered by my actions."Gaara? I...I" Gaara stopped me with a raised hand and looked at me with a deadpanned face.

"We can't Sakura it's too soon way to soon I want to I would love to, but well I just want to take it slow with you I want this to work. Please don't be mad at me for saying no I want us to be together like that but it's not the right time, is it okay if we wait a bit longer I really want to make you happy Sakura." Concern written all over his face and in his voice I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Gaara, I get it I really do and I love you so much for protecting 'US' in the way you are. I know it's got to be so hard for you to hold off." I said the last part smirking at him, his eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance but he soon started to laugh at my dumb joke.

Gaara got up and pushed me down on the bed a bit he kissed me with a bit of fever, breathing hard as he pulled away he looked at my disheveled look and smiled at his handy work. Gaara started to laugh at my hair messed up when there was a knock on our door, we both looked at it and sighed more interruptions wonder who it is this time. To my surprise it was Sasori looking a bit freaked out by something, Gaara motioned him in and he sat next to me. I smiled at him as I fixed my hair and shirt from the tussle Gaara and I had just been in, he looked at me and I could see the sadness flooding those light amber eyes and I could only guess what it was that made him sad.

"Sasori? What happened to you?" I looked at him worry in my emerald eyes as he started to tell us what had happened.

"Well you know that Naruto and I are dating or well I don't know I thought we were but he's so cold to me lately, I don't know what to do I mean we hardly ever are alone and this last time we were he freaked out. I mean really freaked out I leaned in to kiss him and he pushed me away and ran out the door, am I doing something wrong guys?" Sasori is looking between Gaara and I with a look that say 'help me I need advice', Gaara smiled at Sasori. Sasori narrowed his eyes and started to get mad tell Gaara spoke up.

"God you two are so helpless Sasori you're a smart guy and you can't get what he worried about, he's never dated a guy before and I am guessing nor have you so he might be thinking oh I don't now who would be taking it. Get it, he's freaking out about who's who in the relationship." Gaara said with a small smile on his face but I knew he was smirking at Sasori being lost on this matter, Sasori on the other hand stood up faster than he should have shifting the bed and making me fall flat on my ass.

"Awe! that hurt my tail bone I must have landed on something harder than the floor." I pulled out a box that was under my bed I had forgotten it was there I paled at this; this was a bad thing to have out in the open. Gaara and Sasori looked at me with confusion in their eyes cocking their heads to the side in question at me, I just looked panicked at them this isn't good no one needs to now what's in this box. I freaked out and started to hyperventilate this made Gaara snake down and Grab the box from me, his and Sasori's eyes widened at what was in the box.

"Sakura what the hell is this?" They both said at the same time sounding a bit mad at what they were seeing.

"SAKURA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IS THIS?"Gaara yelled at me fear in his voice at what he was seeing, I hadn't used it since before he came into my life actually the day before I met him was the last time I had messed up and used it.

I bowed my head in defet and answered with a sad tone of voice. "I was really depressed before you all came into my life so I was a-a..." I couldn't say it my eyes teared up and I started to sob violently I shook and was about to curl into a ball, when four arms swooped around me holding me tight. I felt my sobbing get less and I managed to finish what I was saying. "I cut myself because of Sasuke because I felt nothing and it was the only thing that made me feel, I have stopped the day before Gaara came into my life was the last day I ever did it .I wouldn't do it not anymore I have friends and I have you Gaara I love you so much, I wouldn't do that anymore I don't have any reason to cause I know you will protect me." I said all this with a smile on my face as I looked at him and Sasori surrounding me with love I felt warm and for the first time I felt truly safe and cared for, Gaara bowed his head and held me tighter I could tell he was crying a bit.

**Gaara pov**

"Sakura I love you so much-but why didn't you tell me months ago about this?" my hold on her tightened as she looked to me with fear in her eyes, right then and there I knew what she was saying without saying it. 'I didn't trust you with this one secret I'm sorry,' this is what her eyes were screaming at me telling me please no more talk about it. I nodded at her and Sasori agreed to leave it be for now, but we were going to talk more on this later I want to protect her I couldn't possible do that if she wouldn't let me.

Sasroi and I let Sakura go and helped her up to her feet Sasori looked a bit upset by the events that had transpired, I must admit so was I my girlfriend didn't trust me to tell me this sort of thing. I looked to him and tried to finish our talk from earlier that was never finished, I was a bit lost on what to tell him though I mean Naruto of all people was shy and didn't want to push his boyfriend into things.

I sighed and told Sasori what to do with Naruto the next time they were alone which made my red head friends eyes bug out of his head, he was worried about pushing Naruto into a corner and getting hit but I knew Naruto liked him and wouldn't do that. Well I was hoping he wouldn't I sighed again as Sasori left and looked to Sakura who was a bit dejected by the little cry she had, and with what she told me I wasn't going to let it go and know that we were alone I was going to talk to her.

"Saku-"**Thump! **My eyes oh god what the hell is this why? Why is he here and why the hell is he naked?"Kankuro what the hell man why are you naked and on me get off uggg...why?" I pushed him off me only to hear MY Sakura scream and blush, oh man she so didn't need to see his dick she really didn't I quickly covered him up with a sheet from my bed. He looked freaked out but then again I couldn't really tell his face was so pale from whatever it was, then as if him being naked wasn't enough he threw up all over me and the floor.

To say I was pissed would be an understatement of what just occurred I was on fire with rage, but then as if I was going to lose control my sister runs in the room laughing her ass off. My eyes were wide my clothes stink of his puke and I once again had him plant his naked body flat on me, why the hell is this happening to me? I was just glad Sakura and I weren't going at it this would be really awkward for the both of us, I sighed heavy and pushed my brother off of me kicking his stomach as I walk over to my wide eyed sister who knew I was pissed.

"May I ask why the fuck he's like this?" I asked her gritting my teeth as I spoke with anger.

"'Coughs'...well you see he got drunk while we were playing a game with our friends and well he got dared to run to well your room nude." Temari said rubbing the back of her blonde head with a blush of embarrassment across her face.

"Get him out of my god damn room Temari, that and tomorrow he comes her and cleans this whole room if he doesn't do it I will hunt him down and you for that matter and make you do it. I am I freaking clear or do I need to make myself clearer than that?" I was seeing red my face light up red with anger matching my hair to a T, Temari looked at me a bit scared of what I could do and nodded her head a very fast yes and grabbed my brother yanking his naked out of my room.

I turned around to see Sakura holding a towel out to me and pointing to the bathroom waving me to go clean up, my head drops I hated my brother for doing this I was wanting so bad to talk to Sakura and tell her I was there for her. I walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door I stripped down to nothing and went to the shower to turn on the water as I did this I could feel eyes on me, I turned around only to see and to blush to Sakura standing there holding my clothes in her hands. I turned bright red as I gaped at her opened mouth she just blushed and looked down at the ground, I don't know what came over me but I started to walk slowly to her as I got to her though she quickly looked up. Her emerald eyes met my jade eyes and I lost myself for a split second grabbing her by the waist pulling her to me and meshing our lips together, I could feel her moan as my tongue flicked out and went across her lower lip asking for her to open her mouth.

Sakura happily let her mouth fall open to the kiss Gaara's sweet tongue leapt into her mouth tasting her cherry flavor, their tongues rubbing together mixing there tastes together Sakura moaned into my mouth. I moved my hands to her shirt lifting it up over her head only braking our kiss long enough to get it over her head, I moved to the shower turning it on to a nice warm temp. I undo Sakura's pants and yank them off of her she reached around taking her bra and panties off, I broke the kiss to look at Sakura's form I was breathless she was amazing her skin so clear and white. I put out my hand to Sakura her face bright red she could beat a tomato in color, Sakura stepped towards me and slipped her hand within mine holding it so lightly it almost felt like she didn't. I could see the steam shooting out of the shower my nerves on edge is she ok with this am I going to be moving too fast for her were just some of the thoughts that went through my head, but to my surprise she pushed the curtain aside and walked into the shower. She stood there under the water her hair turning a darker shade of pink from its lighter color the water trickled down her head of pink hair going over her shoulders, and arms watching the beads of water glide farther down her body my eyes dipped to her perky breasts. They weren't small or too big a perfect C cup my eyes narrowed in on her perfect nipples so perky and hard just waiting to be teased, the water trickled down those perfect boobs to her well-toned stomach smooth with a hint of abs coming threw but not showing threw.

My eyes moved farther down her body past her stomach to the light pink curls on her womanhood, making it clear to me that she is a natural pink heard women as if I didn't already now that from living with her. Her hand reached out her emerald eyes glittered with a bashful shyness that only made her look even sexier to me, I reached out and put my hand in her only to be tugged into the warm water and right into her arms. My breathing hitched and I could feel my pulse speed up to an alarming rate my face grew hotter and I could feel my arousal twitch, it was getting harder as our body's moved on each other the water being a good lubricant to keep us slick as she slid to the side to grab the soap. I could smell it was mine when she popped the lid and lathered it in her hands I could feel my shaft stiffen at the thought of those smooth hands on my body, I stiffened when her hands went to my shoulders and lathered the soap down my arms and chest. Sakura paused at my belly button not sure what she is thinking maybe wondering if my hardened manhood was ok to touch, she looked into my eyes with a questioning look asking if it was ok to keep going I nodded my approval to her and watched with lust filled eyes as she moved to my cock. I felt Sakura's hands glide down and clasp around my hardened member she started to stroke it I couldn't suppress the moan that came out, my cheeks flushed as her movements grew faster and faster my legs grew weaker as her gliding hands moved to another spot. I felt my balls being cupped and my cock twitched from her touch so soft and gentle I could feel myself withering under her stroking, I reached my hands out and wrapped my arms around her wet slicken body and pulled her in for a hug stopping the wonderful sensation. I cupped her face into my hands as I brought my lips to hers for a sensual kiss that turned into a hot mess once my tongue darted out, as I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to her warm cavern she opened up gladly taking her tongue meshing it with mine.

Sakura's mouth tasted sweet almost like strawberry's I couldn't help but moan has her hands went to my neck and drew circles with her finger tips on the nap of my neck, I breathed in her sent so sweet like cherry blossoms. I pulled away from our kiss and looked at her in the eyes I wanted this and I knew from the lust in her eyes she wanted the same thing, but there was no way I was going to do this in the shower I quickly washed off and watch her do the same, I turned off the water and swooped Sakura up still wet and slick I kicked the bathroom door opened. I walked to her bed placing her down gently on her bed my hands lingered on her soft semi pink skin, she was blushing at me making her look even more sexy then she was in the shower. I moved to sit between her legs getting the full view that was Sakura under neither me I took in her messy wet pink hair, her emerald eyes that were glossed over with love and lust scanning my body as I was her. I looked to the perfect breasts wanting to taste her perky nipples so pink and hard ready for my mouth and hands I bent over, taking one into my mouth flicking it gently with my tongue her body arched and I could her throaty moan urging me on. I cupped the other breast into my left hand and massaged it as my teeth grazed the right nipple that was in my mouth licking and sucking it, I could hear her gasp out my name as I bit down just a bit on it her hands flew to my hair pushing me to do more to her body begging for more. I pulled away from her with a pop of my mouth from her breast I could hear a whimper from the lack of contact but I went and kissed her, taking her lips into mine in a heated passionate mess of tongues and lips meshing together. My right hand glided down her left side leaving goose bumps as I went down farther tracing down her stomach I reached her belly button, I looked into her eyes asking her for permission to continue farther down she nodded my hand finished its dance down her belly. I felt the heat of her womanhood on my hand the wet slickness that was already coming out of her folds was almost my fall to control my urge to push into her, but I suppressed that urge and felt my fingers slip into her finding that one sweet spot as she arched her back and moan I knew I had found it.

Beginning my rubbing of her sweet spot her moans and pants became load crashing my lips to her to keep her from waking anyone that was in bed, I loved my fingers to her opening and pressed a finger inside. Pushing in her faster and faster my mind was becoming hard to keep focused I wanted so bad to have my release to, her eyes closed and I knew she was about the have her first orgasm of the night. Her insides tightened around my fingers and I could feel my hardened member become tight and started to twitch, my body needed its release it needed Sakura so bad her body glistened with sweat in the moon light she looked like an angel. My eyes were focused on hers as I took my hardened member and placed it between her folds I looked to her and she nodded her ok, I continued pushing further into her feeling her warm wet pussy close around my cock. I moaned at the slick wetness of her pussy around my cock as I pushed myself all the way into her warmth, "Sakura I love you so much." I gasped out as I was fully shelved now I started to thrust into her a bit faster as she wrapped her legs around my waist, she was gasping and moaning out my name making my thrusts become faster as her moans became louder.

"Hmmm-mmm, Ga-ar-aaa." Sakura moaned out my name as I found that one spot that would make her melt, I felt my own release coming soon and I clench my teeth as I tried to hold off so Sakura could have hers first. I felt her clench around my cock and her body twitched and jerked around as I could feel her orgasm happen, I thrusted into her a few more times and I could feel my seed release into her my body jerked a few times as I finished my breathing coming out harsh. I could feel Sakura's breathing was the same wrapped and harsh coming out in short bursts she tried to catch her breath and I did the same, falling to the left side of Sakura I breathed in her sent as I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her and pulling the covers over our naked forms.

"Gaara that was amazing you made me feel so much lov. ,I love you so much Gaara god you have no clue how much you make me happy." she cooed out in a happy relaxed tone.

"I love you Sakura I'm happy that I am the one that you love and am the one to be able to make you feel this way." I told her holding her in my arms feeling the warmth of her body on mine and I couldnt help the sigh of relief I felt from that moment.

**Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to both Gaara and Sakura were the pare of dark eyes looking in on them while they had finally fallen asleep anger filling them, as the person who owned those eyes backed away from the spot he was perched on he was filled with rage at the actions of those two. He swore he would get them he would get Sakura and make her his once more, he would have her and she would never see Gaara again.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I woke up feeling more warmth then what I had ever been used to it felt safe and calming I couldn't help but nuzzle more into those warm strong arms, I could feel Gaara move into me more and I sighed I was happy I felt so happy I wished this moment would freeze in time. But all good things must come to an end as my alarm went off and I groaned my annoyance at it, slamming my fist into it I could feel Gaara chuckle into my back as he held me to him neither of us wanting to get up.

"Do we have to get up?" I asked Gaara with an annoyed voice.

"Sadly yes we do but look at it this way we can always come back her and I could shower you again." He winked at me with his playful tone of voice behind it.

I playfully slapped his arm and got up to stand when the door flung opened and in walked Kankuro with a bucket and a towel slung over his shoulder, looking pissed at the fact that he was up at seven in the morning. I screamed and was tackled by strong arms dragging me back into bed and covering me up, Gaara looked pissed that not once but twice did his brother come into the room without knocking or even saying he was coming by.

"Kankuro what the fuck is your issue with coming into our room without even telling us or knocking for that matter, if you ever do that again I will not stop from punching you into the fucking floor." Gaara yelled anger lacing his voice his jade eyes turning to a darker green from anger. the air in the room started to become thick when Kankuro was hit to the floor by Naruto who was blushing up a storm at the naked us, that was in the bed and not looking to happy with anyone right now.

"Who told Sasori to jump me which one of you was it?" Naruto yelled in his all too loud screechy voice while pointing his finger at the two of us in bed, his eyes narrowed in on Gaara as Gaara started to laugh hard.

"HAHAHA...coughs...Ok ok can someone please tell me why our friends always pick the most inappropriate time to barge into our room and say the damnedest things, I mean come one Kankuro you got drunk last night and puked on me and my floor. Now Naruto is asking why is 'boyfriend' jumped him last night come on you guys-Hehehe...you can't just give Sakura and I one day without interruptions?" Gaara at this point was turning red from laughing so much at the site of both Naruto and Kankuro in our room it made me start to laugh as well.

"Well you see-HEY what the hell why are you two in the same bed? Oh-oh god no what the hell did I just walk in on shit come on guys so early in the morning god your all pervs." Naruto once again yelled in his high pitched voice making all three of us close our eyes and try to block out the loud voice.

"NARUTO! Would you freaking shut up its only seven in the morning don't make me slap you." I yelled to him getting his full attention with that.

"Sakura-chan but your naked and in bed with Gaara it's just not right I tell you." Naruto started to tear up I was a bit shocked I mean him and Sasori were dating right Naruto wasn't still in love with me was he?

To my surprise Kankuro slapped Naruto on the back and asked him what we all wanted to ask Naruto." Man kid what's got you so upset anyway and could you keep it down I got the worst hang over." Kankuro said this while sitting him and Naruto down on Gaara's empty bed.

"Sasori came to my room last night and knocked me on my bed and was kissing me, I'm not saying I didn't like it but I've never dated a guy before I don't know what the hell I'm doing. So when I pushed him off of me he got mad yelled at me something about if you really liked me you wouldn't push me away, and I was trying to help you figure this out I know you're freaked about who's who but Naruto I want you. I freaked out and well I ended up running out of my room saying I had to go pee, but um-I went to the track and I've been running all night freaking out. Know I found this a letter saying that one of you told him that if he put me in a place to choose what would happen I would be able to, so please someone help me out here I really like him what do I do?" Naruto said all that in almost one breath only breaking for a second me and Gaara looked to one another and again to our surprise Kankuro spoke up with good advice too.

"Ok kid you want so good advice? Well here it is go bone your boyfriend. Duh." Kankuro said with a smirk on his hung over face but had the tone of a big brother which we all new Naruto needed.

"But-I don't know how." Naruto said looking to Kankuro for more words of advice.

Kankuro looked to Naruto sighed as he looked to Gaara he mouthed sorry brother, he tossed the towel to Gaara and put the bucket down on the ground grabbed Naruto and took him away from our room. Gaara and I looked to one another both thinking oh god what would he do to poor Naruto, we later found out that Kankuro gave Naruto a few pointers on things. Him and Sasori are very happy with one another and are getting along much better than they were before, which led to a very weird talk about how Kankuro knew what to do with a guy. That was a weird talk coming out with Kankuro only going for women and why he would never again listen into his friends talking about their love lives, or what they do behind closed doors that was awkward in all kinds of ways.

After getting up and cleaning up the mess Kankuro had left behind we managed to get out the door and go to our first class, Kakashi sensei one of my favorite teachers my English teacher and Gaara's we loved him. Kakashi was teaching about Romeo and Juliet this semester we would have to work in pairs of two on this and of course Gaara and I would work together, Kakashi was pleased that we took to the story so well. Gaara and I started on reading and getting an idea about what we wanted to do for our report for this at the end of the semester, when I had a great idea I stood up and walked to my perverted teacher and whispered in his ear my idea. Kakashi got up and cleared his throat happy that he might not have to look through paper after paper for this project if they all agreed to my idea.

"Listen up every one I just got a great idea for this instead of doing all this work why not do a play at the end of the year? We can hold castings for the mains and find people in each of the classes I have that will be doing this to help with the play, what do you all think?" I could see his eyes light up with hope as his masked face stayed stoic.

Everyone to our happy delight agreed and was thrilled that Kakashi wasn't going to make them do paper reports on this play, Kakashi looked to me and did his happy eye crease which we all new so well. That damned guy never went anywhere without his mask and gloves and he was so freaking quiet that one time he caught Gaara and I kissing, in a darkened area of the campus he can be a freaking ninja if he wanted to. Although he is still my favorite teacher even with his perverted books, that he can oddly get away with reading in class and around school. Weird right?

Gaara and I walked to our next class which to my horror was PE god someone shoot me, Lee was always trying to hit on me even though me and Gaara are dating. I could see Lee talking to Naruto and Sasori as I tried to inch my way to the girls locker room his eyes darted at me, Oh god no he's going to blind me with his smile again. Sun glasses someone anyone save me. Oh and there it is my eyes are melting out of my head and I was so close to making it to the girls room too, I sighed and said hey to him his smile grew wider as we walked to me how could his smile be so freaking bright.

"Ah..Good day to you Sakura-chan how are you on this fine youthful day?" Lee smiled and with a chipper voice managed to make me want to run he was up to something.

"I'm fine Lee how are you today?" I asked with my fake smile in place and my way to sweet voice.

"Oh I'm ok Sakura-chan I just wanted to say hello to the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I was blushing how the hell did he manage to make me blush Gaara said well he's said a lot of nice things wait has he said stuff like that?

Gaara must have heard what Lee had said but when he noted the blush I was sporting he was flaring red from anger his jade eyes took on another color all together, as if he was not himself he came over and almost punch Lee's lights out. Until Guy-sensei stepped in and brought Gaara out of his mood for a split second I loved Guy-sensei for stopping them from fighting, I looked to Gaara hurt by his actions on not trusting me but I let it slid. It was kinda nice that he was jealous it kinda showed how much he liked me enough to get into a fight with Lee, one of the strongest fighters in the school it made my heart flutter and I kissed Gaara and ran to the locker room to change.

I ran to my locker in the changing room only to run into Karin one of Sasuka's suttry fan girls. She snarled at me and darted right for me I quickly moved away from her but found myself up against a wall. I was a bit shaken when she spoke to me but I was not too surprised to hear what this slut had to say.

"You better take back what you said about Sasuke or you're going to regret what you said, he would never do anything to a big headed ugly whore like you. He was a kind and good guy and I loved him why would he take you and not me? It's just too ridiculous to even fathom." She said this with venom laced words a glare that could kill all while shaking her fist in my face. Her red hair and glasses a mess from her shaking she was fully clothed in her PE outfit and would have given anything to punch me.

Which to my dismay she did with a loud 'BANG' my head hit the locker. I didn't think she could hit so hard but my bloody nose and busted lip said otherwise. I staggered to my feet and took a fighting stance I wasn't going to let this bitch get away with calling me names and telling me I lied. When everyone knows the truth he was a monster and I will not let one of his sluts get to me.

**Normal pov**

Karin went in for another hit but Sakura ducked down hearing Karins fist hit the wall she smirked at the loud cracking noise that was her fist. Sakura nimbly rolled out and away from the wall backing away to get into a better spot. Karin now red in the face at the fact that Sakura could dodge her moved to kick her instead but Sakura had been working out with Guy, and was to fully prepared for this fight and knew the first punch was a surprised attack. Sakura blocked the kick with her right arm and held it up in the air Karin looking more pissed at this tried to jerk her leg free, big mistake. Sakura managed to flip Karin to the ground with an audible thud that echo through the room and out into the gym.

Karin yelped in pain and started to cry but managed to get up and try to punch at Sakura again, but didn't seem to hit anything other than another wall. Karin at this point was getting pissed and losing all focus cursing up a storm. When Guy-sensei not so subtly ran into the girls locker room to see what was going on. To his thrill his student was mostly unharmed, but sadly she was involved in a fight and needed to head to Tsunade's office for punishment. That thought almost made the green clad man laugh. He knew Sakura would be fine that Tsunade would hear what happened, and that she would walk out without a mark on her record book. Sakura was defending herself and did a good job of not hitting the red headed women.

"I hate to do this to you Sakura but I must send the both of you to Tsunades office NOW!" His last word boomed threw the whole gym and to Sakura's dismay Gaara had heard him.

Everyone looked on as the two messed up teens did the walk of shame to their head masters office. Sakura knew this was going to be in her favor but she couldn't but feel bad for the stupid red head. Gaara had somehow managed to work his charm and walked with them to Tsunades office and was pleased to see that Sakura wasn't to harmed, but he almost wanted to rip the red heads glasses off and stomp on them just to let Sakura feel better.

"Head master Sakura and Karin are here they got into a fight may we enter?" The black head women known as Shizune knocked on the door to see if they were able to see Tsunade. Everyone knew that the headmaster was abit of a drinker always had been but this one time they wished for it she was not drunk. Slamming the door opened her eyes narrowed in on the two teen girls only to soften and smirk as she moved aside for the two to enter her office. Sakura was a bit put off by this she never knew her adopted mother could smirk so evilly.

"So you two got into a fight over what pray tell?" her eyebrows rose in a questioning manner

"This pink haired bitch lied about my Sasuke he would never hurt anyone." Karin almost yelled this out at Tsunade earning her a twitch of anger from the women.

"I will have you know I personally looked into this matter and found all actions that were said to be true, so you picked a fight with Sakura for no reason." Tsunade said in a matter of fact kinda tone leaving no room for argument, but the stupid red heard brat didn't leave it alone.

"No! Sasuke wouldn't touch this skinny bitch. She's not his type damn it! I won't believe it! I refuse and if she won't take it back and admit her wrong doing, I will force her to say she was lying to everyone! I promise you will pay." Karin yelled at both women in the room getting up on her feet she darted for the door but was stopped by a large envelope opener flying into the wood of the door.

"Know you listen here .I will make this clear only once to you and I mean only once. IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE EVER LAYS A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU APART! DO I MAKE MY SELF FUCKING CLEAR TO YOU OR DO YOU NEED ME TO SAY IT AGAIN?!" Tsunade said in a loud demanding voice that really left no room to argue, cause if you did your head would not be on your shoulder much longer.

Karin's eyes widened at the envelope opener in the door and then turned to see a red faced pissed off head master she gulped audibly, nodding her yes to her head master and sitting back down. Karin didn't make any more eye contact with Tsunade as she was told about her punishment she would be getting for fighting her kid. Three weeks detention along with having to scrub floors for four day a week for three weeks. Karin was dismissed and Sakura was left alone with her mother she gulped and looked up to see a smirk on her mother's face. Sighing in relief to now that she was not mad at her one bit.

Tsunade took out a first aid kit and sat next to her pink haired adopted daughter and smiled, she really could hold her own and working with guy was paying off Tsunade was pleased.

"Sakura I know you didn't started this so that's why you're not getting any kind of punishment you must not start fights, or people like Karin will win the war they have on you. I was pleased to hear you and Gaara finally hit it off. Hehehe!" Tsunade said winking and laughing at the blush that was stained on her daughters face, she liked Gaara he was good for Sakura and Sakura the same for him.

"Oh god how did you hear about that we just-I mean-last night-how?" Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door but the person who knocked didn't wait for an answer he just barged in, making Sakura blush further deepen into a red that would beat out Gaaras hair.

"I was a bit worried, so I wanted to see if you and her were ok and if Sakura was being punished?" Said the jade eyed red haired man Sakura loved more than life itself.

"She's free to go I just needed to clean up her cuts and make sure my kid was ok. Oh and mister red haired basterd you hurt my kid and I will brake you. Do we understand one another?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his smirk and was about to question him when he spoke up.

"I would never in my life her the one women that means more to me then my own life all together, I live for her smile and laugh you have nothing to worry about I would do anything for this beautiful women." Gaara said with a proud smirk on his face when both women in the room blushed from his words he held out his hand to his love, watching her glide that slender hand into his and holding her to him tightly.

Tsunade watched the two leave and wished them a goodnight hoping that they would find some way to always stay together, she hopped that Sasuke wouldn't hurt her daughter but knew to keep an eye out like she always did. She knew more than anyone what it felt like to lose those you love and wanted to do nothing but help Sakura stay safe and loved, she would die for her and new Gaara would too. She just hoped that it would never come to that, that none of them would have to take a life or give one to save the other as her love once did for her.

A/N: sorry this updated took so long I was having problems writing the love scene I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to the next one you should to epic it will be. I enjoy your reviews tell me all what you think. I would like to thank Sasori's-girl99 for being my beta tester.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto...we all know this..lol.

My last chapter came out and was very interesting yes? Well this one should knock your socks off too. well I hope it will warning for lemons and well danger...( Uggg this is what happens when you stay up writing to late at night you cant spell the words you want...sigh.) well I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know I will...Oh and I got a question for all my readers, what would you all do if someone were to kidnap you?

**Chapter 8**

**Normal pov**

Sasuke awake to the sound of rain outside the window of the hotel he was hiding out in for the past three almost four months, the school was well watched by all the teachers and guards on duty. He really needed a way in to get to HIS pink haired witch so how would he get in? Sasuke was interrupted in thought by a small knock on the door he stood up fast grabbing the gun that he had hidden under his pillow the night before, going to the door he asked in a calm dry voice._"who is it?"_

_"It's Karin I finally found you, I have looked all over I wanted to help you get your revenge on Sakura."_ Said a more than nerves red-head.

Sasuke smirked at this stupid red-head threw the door he could use her and should wouldn't be the wiser, this was to perfect he would use her in more then one way. He laughed on the inside knowing that she would give him what ever he wanted, opening the door to his room he played the victim and let her in with a sad face on.

_"Karin its so good to see a friendly face I thank you for looking for me, how are you beautiful?"_ He smirked at her when she blushed at his words and walked to her gliding a hand to her cheek, he could see her eyes dart to the side in an attempt to hide a blush that was on her face._"Don't be so shy Karin I've missed you so much please have a seat and let us talk."_ He motioned for her to sit on the bed as he slid the gun out of his back pants pocket and hide it in the dresser, he smiled at her as he grabbed a cup of water for her and sat down handing it to her. She smiled at him thanking him for the water she looked to him and blushed as his face grew closer to hers, he was just inches away she could feel his breath on her lips and thought this was perfect I'm his.

(A hour passed.) Karin looked at the man next to her and smiled as he slept soundly after there love-making she was pleased that she could be with him, he was her first and he was so gental she smiled and hoped that they would stay like this forever. But like always nothing stays like that forever as he rolled over on his back and looked up at her, she smiled down unknowing of his true plans for her.

_"Karin you said you wanted to help me I need you to do me a big one ok."_ Sasuke said with a pleading look in his eyes and a pout of his lips, she was giving into his ever whim.

_"Anything Sasuke, anything for you."_ Karin smiled at him happy that he needed her pleased that she could be used to help him, her smile was bright and happy for know.

_"I want you to get to Sakura and knock her out take her to this address I want to have a word with her so I can get her to drop her lies, but I can't get into the school to do so its being watched."_ He handed her a slip of paper with an address on it somewhere in the middle of the forest she knew where to find it though then it hit her, he asked her to knock Sakura out but why?

_"Why do you want her knocked out I'm sure I could get her there without doing that?"_ She asked quirking and eyebrow at him and cocking her head in confusion.

_"It's so she doesn't run away when she sees me right off the bat she's going to try to run, and I really want to fix this do you think you can do this for me please karin I need you."_ His pouting face made her plush and his words of need made her shake her head yes.

_"How will I knock her out I got into a fight with her and she's pretty good I could hardly get a swing in?"_ She asked him hoping for some kinda help from her love.

_"Don't worry Karin I will help you I got some chloroform that you could use on her that should work, and that way all you would have to do is trick her into going out with you somewhere you can do that can't you?"_ He asked her smiling at her as he took his hand and layed it on hers, making the poor girl blush and say yes to his every word.

_"Ok Sasuke-kun I will get her by friday is that ok I have to work on her to let her trust me is that ok a week from today?"_ She said all to happy to be helping him her eye bright with joy a smile that could kill.

_"Oh that's perfect thank you Karin, and could you make sure not to tell anyone we talked I want this to stay our secret please."_ He said pushing his lips up in a pouty manner and holding her hand in his kissed her fingers.

_"Anything you want, I will do what ever it takes to make you happy Sasuke."_ She smiled more at him as he leaned in and kissed her hot and heavy he snaked his arm around her waist and started to lay her down again, this time she let what was to happen, happen and didn't look back as he took her once more.

**Gaara pov**

OK so I'm looking at something I never wanted to see once again the raw anger I feel for these people is too much to stand, my girlfriend is on the floor naked with four of our friends trying to get her to get dressed for something.I grunted in anger and they all looked up at me all of them blushed even Sakura,as I looked around at the ones in the room my eyes narrowed on a blond and a red haired boys. I start to get pissed my anger becoming quit known to everyone in the room, Sakura darted up and I saw to my surprise she wasn't naked she was in a silk gown. It was almost translucent and I gasped she was stunning and I was speechless, my eyes were wide and my jaw almost hitting the floor when she sashes over to me.

_"Gaara its ok they were just helping me with this dress you see I have to go with Tsunade tonight, to the schools fundraiser and its formal I was going to ask you but got to freaked. So um damn it why are you still looking at me like that Gaara!"_ Sakura looked at me with a bit of anger but I could see the blush on her cheeks, I straightened out and grab her hands looking into her eyes.

_"Whens the dance Sakura?"_ I said in a calm tone

_"It's at eight tonight why?"_ She cocked her head and lifted a pink slender eyebrow in confusion.

_"Give me about two hours and I will meet you outside this school with a car and a tux on, can you do that can you wait for me?"_ I asked her hoping that I could take her and be the one to dance the night away with this amazing women.

_"YES!"_ She jumped at me kissing me all over my face in a happy madness that I was thanking god for, I loved this women and was happy to make her this over joyed.

_"OK you got to umph...Sakura you have to let me leave so I can get a tux and a car for tonight silly woman."_ I was laughing as Sakura blushed and let go of me after almost kneeing me in the nuts, I'm so happy that she is smiling and not scared of me I love this woman.

I smile and walk over to the two boys in the room grabbing them by the scruff of their necks dragging them out with me, I turned to the girls and smiled a devilish smile and walked out of the room.

_"Gaara whats the big idea dragging us out of the room huh?"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at me but I just smirked and kept on walking with them out of the school.

It took about fifteen minutes for me to find the perfect black tux for the ball, I was pleased with how I looked the tux was fitted perfectly with my body. It hugged in all the right places my muscles could be seen through the shirt and my tattoo wasn't washed out by the tux, the tie was a deep red almost blood-red it made my eyes pop in color. I looked at my unruly hair and sighed I should at least get it cut a bit for this it would make Sakura happy, I grabbed Naruto and Sasori who were looking at tuxes for themselves. We had all found what we were looking for I had also texted all of the males in our group to come and try on tuxes, I wasn't letting them get out of not going Sakura needed her friends there and so did I. I smiled at all of them in their black tuxes with each a different tie.

Naurto had a dark orange tie, Sasori had a rose-red tie, Neji had a purpil tie silk I might add the guy has some good tastes in clothes. Lee to my very happy eyes picked a forest green tie, Sie had picked something artsy with flowing mixed rainbow colors. Kiba found a dog print tie with a red back ground behind the black paw prints we laughed at him on that he just smirked, Akamaru was held in his hands sporting a fancy studded collar we all loved that dog he rocked the diomened collar. Choji had on a silver tie simple yet meshed well with him, shika had on a dark brown tie with black strips woven in to it. Shino to my happy surprise had on a silk black tie with what looked like butterfly's he still had on his sunglasses but it went well with his look, and then there was his brother Kankuro he had on a bow tie simple red bright and cheery big grin on his face the dork.

I motioned them all to the check out and had payed for this all they all looked at me with an open closed mouth motion, I just smiled and motioned for them to get going we all needed to fix ourselves up for the girls then it hit me the other girls. I looked to the boys and has if they read my mind they smiled,Kankuro had sent Temari a text told her to help the girls get ready and that they would pick them up at the gate. I smiled and sighed with relief we all managed to walk to our own cars or bikes and took off, speeding down the road to the school we all parked I told them to help me with my hair and they asked the same. We managed to call the limo place and got started on the fine touches of our outfits, most the guys made sure that their hair was at least brushed for this ball tonight.

**Sakura pov**

_"Okay it's not fitting, I really need help Temari could you please help me?"_ I asked gasping for air the dress I was putting on was too small before when Gaara walked in I was trying to get the boys to help me.

Temari looked at her and sighed this outfit wont do so she rubbed the back of her head in a thinking way, her head snapped up as a fantastic idea threw her mind she grabbed Sakura and Ino and ran out the door. She gathered the other girls and smiled her evil grin at the others, Kankuro told her to find dresses for all the girls so that's what she was going to do.

(going to skip telling you all what they are in tell they get to the ball...sorry if that makes you mad.)

**About two hours later outside the school.**

Gaara had sent them a limo of their own that would take them all to the ball that was being held, he wanted to be surprised with what his beautiful girlfriends finished look would be. I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face at this point no one in the limo looked nearly as good as I did, Temari made sure of this I am slowly starting to like this girl she's like a big sister to me now. I smiled at the thought and crossed my wish full fingers that one day we would be, we had driven for a while when the limo stopped at the front of a museum building that would be the one to hold the ball. Tsunade was there in her sparkly off white dress it made her eyes pop, and there beside her were the boys dressed and happily waiting for us to get out.

Gaara came to the door and opened the door Temari stepped out first her short black holter dress that had a fan beading around it puffed out in ruffles at the bottom of the dress, something I'm sure she wasn't happy about along with dark blue heels. Henata was next she had on a white gown that flowed to the ground simple beading around the bust area in the form of her family's crest, that with her white heels made the dress complete. tenten had on a chinese dress blood-red with a black dragon going up the side of it the head resting on her shoulder, along with nee high boots with a nice heel to it completed her outfit. Ino was wearing a tight-fitting purple dress it had flower designs beaded into it, her shoes were of a similar design and colour. I was last my long flowing gown was feathered out making it look like angels wings floating around me, it was a stunning blood-red dress that matched Gaaras tie and hair nicely. as I walked you could see the thigh high boots that I was wearing through a slit in the dress, I could see Gaara drop his jaw on the ground along with most the males out side. By this point Gaara composed himself and walked over to me a slight blush adorned his cheeks making me smile, he bent over and kissed my cheek and put his arm out as I took hold of it.

_"You look amazing Sakura I almost didn't recognize you for a second."_ Gaara whispered into my hear his hot breath making me want to groan out loud with pleasure.

_"I couldn't fit into the other dress I had Naruto and Sasori trying to help me but you pulled them away, I am so happy that they are all here though so I guess I can forgive you."_ I ignored his complement I wanted to make him sweat just a bit.

_"Okay your my girlfriend and they maybe gay but they are still men and I don't like having other men look at my hot girlfriend, makes me go a bit crazy okay."_ Gaara gritted that out a bit angry remembering what happened today, his eyes looked narrow and angry wanting to hit someone is what it looked like.

_"Oh well I was in the dress when they showed up it's not like I was naked, well not like the day before when both your brother and-"_ Gaaras hand cut me off as it went and waved around my face.

_"Nope no more I don't want to relive that moment not tonight not when we can have fun, and besides they didn't see anything I covered you up pretty fast."_ Gaara said matter-of-factly.

I smirked at him and he could tell I was playing around we had managed to walk the full set of stairs and were entering the ball, it was decked out in white curtains looked almost like a midlevel dance. I could hear the violins playing and I wanted to dance right away but instead I was taken to a table and handed a drink, Gaara was looking a bit nerves so I leaned over to asking if he was ok.

_"Gaara are you alright you look a bit red and sweaty?"_ I asked a bit more nerves than I would have liked.

_"I'm fine really its just been a long time since I've done anything like this, so I'm just kinda out-of-place is all."_ He told me this as he looked around the room almost as if he were looking for someone and as his eyes widened I knew he had found what he was looking for, and boy was his face red with anger and all kinds of emotions I wasn't to sure what they were.

_"Okay you're not fine what are you looking at Gaara?"_ I said a bit annoyed at him I followed his line of view and found a man who looked almost just like Gaara, I gasped as I came to the conclusion of who it was and looked to my boyfriend. His face looked somber and sad still he looked mad and just all the emotions he never showed before were right out in the open, for all of us to see I had to move fast get him out of this funk he was in.

I quickly grabbed his and his face fell to our hands and he smiled a tad bit I sighed in relief seeing him brighten up a bit, I walked us over to the dance floor and looked at him smiling. I could see him staring at the man still so while he wasn't looking I turned to the band and asked them to play our song, the book of love the band smiled at me and nodded happily at me.

( recommend you listen to this so you get why she wants to dance with him to this.)

**Normal pov**

Sakura grabbed Gaara yanking him out onto the dance floor smiling at him with the biggest grin on her face, he became very nerves at this what was she up to?

The music started to play smoothly everyone's gaze turned to the dance floor as Gaara held Sakura in his arms, moving slowly to the music at first then everyone went silent hearts beating slowly as they heard the most beautiful voice. Sakura was singing to Gaara as he spun her around, his face light up with the brightest smile anyone had ever seen on him before. her voice was flowing through the air like and angels soothing and loving a lonely meant for one person in that room him, and Gaara knew it is dipped her as the song came to a close and the last line muttered only to him in a whisper.

_"You ought to give me wedding rings."_ She whispered this and Gaara blushed smiling at the thought of him and her being together forever.

He picked her back up straightening her and her dress, she smiled seeing him happy once more the man forgotten know. She took his hand and lead him off the dance floor but before they got to far the man who Gaara was looking at step in front of them, he looked down on Gaara with sad eyes but you could see a hint of pride in there as well.

_"Gaara-its been a few months you look well."_ this man rubbed the back of his neck nervousness written all over him.

_"Father, yes I'm doing quit well thank you I would also like you to meet Sakura my-" _Sakura cut him off with a smirk on her face that made him twitch with fear.

_" Fiance, I'm his Fiance its nice to meet you."_ Sakura smirked at both the mens reactions but Gaaras was almost unnoticeable as he smiled and squeezed her hand.

_**"WHAT! **__I'm sorry what did this young women just say you two were?"_ Gaaras father said malice laced his voice anger in his green eyes his fist clenched as his sides.

_"Sakura told you I asked her to be my wife after we graduate from school."_ Gaara said looking into Sakuras eyes love and was that a mixture of humor in those jade eyes.

Gaaras father took a step back looking at the young woman before him her pink locks curled and laying down her back, her angel blood-red dress made her look years above her age. her smile was brighter with the red lipstick and black eyeshadow that made her emerald eyes pop in color, she had on sakura blossom clips at her bang line she was beautiful. His father looked to him next his sons eyes seemed less angry and more full of life, in that one moment his father knew his son was in love he smiled at the two.

_"Sakura do you have family?"_ Gaara father asked in a shy tone.

_"I'm adopted sir."_ She said a sad smile adorned her soft featured face.

_"Please call me Kage I am pleased to meet you Sakura."_ Kage said with a bright smile that Gaara had never seen before it took him by surprise.

Sakura bowed her head and then stepped forward pulling Gaaras father to the side, she whispered something into his ear that no one could hear in which made the older man stiffen. Gaara looked perplexed at this, he stepped forward as he went to find out what she was saying she pulled away from his father and walked back to him. Sakura held his hand and smiled as she walked him away from his father the older mine had fear in his eyes, looking to his girlfriend for answers she smiled innocently and kept walking to the table were everyone sat.

**Gaara pov **

I sat next to Neji and looked to Sakura as she sat down next to me with a smug smile on her face that everyone was looking at, we all tilted our heads in a confused matter all of which just made my love laugh her ass pink locks bouncing around her face made her look even more beautiful than normal, then a thought accrued to me she said we were fiance's.

_"Sakura can I talk to you alone for a minute please?"_ As I said this I grabbed her arm pulling her into a section of the museum that wasn't inhabited by anyone, I smiled at her and her confused look she was so pretty breathtaking really.

_"Gaara I was having fun whats the matter?"_ She asked this in a know it all voice.

_"Sakura why did you say we were engaged to my father, and for that matter what did you tell him when you pulled him aside he looked freaked out?"_ I gritted threw my teeth a bit angry at her for acting so innocent.

_"Gaara-I-well you see I-oh god fine you wanna know I want to marry you. OKAY! But before I said that to your father I noticed you weren't ok and so I freaked out and well blurted out the first thought I had, and well what I said to your father and you have to promise not to get mad Gaara."_ Sakura looked at me nerves emerald eyes meeting angry jade in a pleading way, I simply nodded my head in hopes it wasn't to bad.

_"I-I told him that we are-"_ as Sakura was about to finish Karin bumped into us and looked at Sakura with a to sweet smile.

_"Sakura and Gaara so good to see you guys, Sakura I want to say I'm so sorry I got into a fight with you at school I shouldn't have. I realized my mistakes and am so sorry for being a nasty witch to you, I finally figured out you were telling the truth after I found Sasuke and he hurt me. Oh Sakura you were so right about him why didn't I listen to you?"_ Karin sobbed into Sakuras shoulder and with pleading eyes asked if she could talk to Sakura alone.

_"Sure Karin I understand I know how it feels, Gaara hunny can you please let us be and I will finish up as soon as I can and tell you what I told your father after this?"_ Sakura asked but in a you will do this tone no room to argue really.

I nodded my head and left the two girls to talk and in the mean time I went off in search of my father, maybe he could tell me what Sakura told him so I wont be to mad at the love of my life. Well I don't think I could stay mad at her for too long she would do something funny or say something lovenly to me, and I would forget ever being mad at her my love my life.

**Sakura pov**

_"Karin are you ok what did Sasuke do to you when you found him and do you still know where he is?"_ I had to ask this fast I wanted to see him put behind bars gone for good, I couldn't help but feel bad for Karin who was now a victim like Ino and I.

_"Oh Sakura I was so scared he told me he was going to rape me said he wanted children and that I wouldn't be allowed to leave him ever."_ Karin told me with tears in her eyes making her makeup run down her cheeks.

As I went in to give her a hug she pulled out a peace of clothe and held it to my face the next thing I knew I was out, I could vaguely hear the music playing but then I felt myself being moved. I began to black out completely I managed to mumble out 'Gaara' before the darkness took complete hold of me.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke stood waiting for what he claimed as his to arrive at the empty warehouse, he smoked his cig's while kicking the gravel from under his feet. He had told Karin to make it fast and he knew she wouldn't fail him not after what he did to her, she was all his and he smirked at having her be his personal slave.

'Now if only Sakura would do as I told her she would be perfect for my children her hair and those eyes, our babies would look amazing my bloodline wouldn't die out with her being the mother to my children.' Sasuke thought all this with a devilish smirk on his face waiting for his prey to come to him he laughed at the thought of having both women, one of them to stupid to say no and he loved to have some what of a fight with the pinket it mad things fun.

He could hear in the distance that a car was coming he hide behind a tall post and as the car pulled in front and stopped, flashing its lights three-time and turning them off as instructed he walked out to be greeted by Karin. She smiled and walked to him he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and went for her car, she sighed happily at his kiss and helped him with Sakura.

Karin was then instructed to go back to the party to not let on that he is talking to Sakura, Karin nodded her head and quickly left the two alone one asleep the other ready for pain. Sasuke slapped Sakura right across her cheek leaving a red mark on it, he smirked as she let out a gasp of pain as she slowly came to.

_"Sa-Ku-ra! How I have waited for this moment to come and here you are, just you and me alone isn't this just perfect?"_ Sasuke laughed evilly his eyes wild hair uncombed his shirt a mess and his pants hanging losely.

_"Sasuke oh god no Karin what did you do to her?"_ Sakura hadn't yet come to fully remember what had happened but when she did her eyes widened and the smirk on Sasukes face grew wider.

'Oh dont worry my sweet pettle she will be back soon but before that I am going to have my way with you, whether you like it or not you will be mine and no one is going to stop me.' He smirked and laughed at his thoughts knowing he had won and that no one would come for her, not her not in the middle of no where oh she had no help none.

**Gaara pov (back at the ball.)**

I wonder whats taking Sakura and Karin so long I'm starting to get a bad feeling its been like an hour almost, 'sigh' maybe I need to go look for the two of them its starting to get late know. I got up from the table and looked around only seen Tsunade in a corner with our white haired english teacher getting drunk, then I spotted my father and smirked I will see if he has seen my angel.

I walked slowly to my old man and hopes he wouldn't lash out like he used to do when I stepped out of line, but to my surprise he turned to me with a smirk on his face and bright eyes gleaming with happiness.

_"Gaara where is that amazing women you had on your arm I want to talk to her more, she's so much like your mother I couldn't believe how much until she spoke to me."_ My father said this with a knowing smirk on his face.

_"Oh and what all did Sakura say to you 'FATHER'?"_ I said the last part with malice in my voice and a frown on my face.

_"Gaara that young women told me that you are going to be-"_ **THUMP!**

I looked surprised my father had been shoved over by Tsunade and her dancing drunken friend, they were laughing up a storm and I was getting pissed I wanted to know what the hell my old man was going to say. He stood up and dusted himself off giving the two drunken morons a pissed off look, he then to my surprise yanked me to him in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

_"You my son are going to be a father."_ As he said this my mouth dropped low to the ground I was getting pale and he sat me down patting me on the back looking a bit worried.

_"Sakura told you this when she whispered to you earlier?"_ My breathing hitched and my thoughts went back to were was 'MY' Sakura.

_"Yes among telling me that if I were to ever touch you out of anger ever again she would 'coughs', rip my nuts off and make me eat them."_ Kage said with his hands defensively in front of his manhood a smirk on his face and eyes that were the proudest I had ever seen.

_"I supose this makes you happy?"_ I asked confused about the way he was acting.

_"Yes son because you met a fine young women that isn't a feard to tell me off, she's my kinda daughter in law I approve full heartedly of you to getting married as soon as possible."_ He said smiling a fatherly smile I was so taken back by this smile I had almost forgotten about Sakura.

_"Have you seen Sakura I'm worried about her she went to talk to a girl from our school but Karins already back and Sakuras no where, have you seen her father?"_ I said this with worry lacing my voice eyes darting around the room shaking from being nervous.

My father looked around and couldn't help but get a worried look on his face either, he picked me up from my seated spot and whistled for someone to come to siblings arrived and looked at our father with hate in their eyes tell they saw his face looking the way it did, they gaped at him and looked to me seeing the same worry.

_"Whats going on Gaara? What do you want father?"_ Said Temari with anger in her voice narrowing her eyes at their father.

_"We need to find Sakura Karin talked to her a while ago and she's not anywhere in here that I can see, Temari I need you to check the girls rooms and Kankuro I need to you check the mens. Get our other friends on this matter to let me know if you guys find anything, and father is with me we will be looking for the mother of my child together."_ Gaara said anger and worry all over his voice and eyes his face stiff from being stressed out.

Both siblings just stared at the two men before them opened mouth until the information hit them and they looked to Gaara with their jaws hitting the ground, They both looked like they hadn't understood what was going on.

_"what do you mean mother of your child little brother?"_ Kankuro said picking his jaw up off the floor and braking the silence that had come over the four.

_"Sakura is pregnant she found out yesterday that she is carrying a baby with in her."_ Kage said with a happy tone to his voice making both my siblings blush and look to me.

_"Little brother you horn dog you way to go HAHAHA!"_ Laughed out my brother while he ran off to the group to tell them about it.

I could her yells of joy and them yells of a certain blonde and red-head getting pissed off at the fact their Sakura was pregnant, over the time school has been in the three of them had gotten close. The two boys were like brothers to Sakura and were always there to help protect her, I was happy for that and glad they had come to me and asked what they could do to help look for her.

_"Search high and low guys we need to find her if anything happens to her I don't know what I will do."_ I told them almost in tears I wanted her to be safe and here with me but in the back of my mind I could feel something was off, please let her be safe and as far from Sasuke as possible.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke looked at the uncontious form of the pink haired girl, and smirked she was his know no one could stop him from having her. He went and left the room where he had her chained and gagged, smirking and laughing under his breath the whole way down the hall tell he reached a red colored door. He slammed it opened reveling a room full of tools of torcher grabbing for a few things that would make her truly scream in horror, he laughed as he thought of the ways he could make her weep and suffer for leaving him.

Sakura awake so a dark room feeling the weight of something on her wrists she tried to remove the weight only to realize she was in shackles, and couldn't open her mouth she was wearing a gag. Sakura froze realizing who had done this and she knew she was in danger and so was the life with in her, she struggled against the heavy weight on her trying to wiggle free. She could hear foot steps coming closer to her and she knew from the way this person walked who it was, she couldn't move for fear of what would happen knowing it was going to be horrible.

Sasuke came through a door carrying several things in his hands Sakura froze at one of them that looked to be something that could harm the baby, she started to tear up she was so scared that she started to shake. She knew she needed to think of something and fast she had to get out of this she had to make him think she wanted him, he was so egotistical that he would believe her if she just stroked his ego for a little while.

**(Back at the ball.)**

Gaara and the others had looked for Sakura for a solid hour and a half and couldn't find her, someone had spotted Karin and had brought her to Gaara and his father in hopes that she knew anything.

_"Karin you were the last one to see Sakura where is she?"_ Asked the now very pissed off Gaara eyes going from his normal jade green to a darker forest green.

_"We talked and I told her I had to pee and that we could talk more later about Sasuke and that was the last time I saw her, she's got to be here I just talked to her a few hours ago."_ Karin said this nervousness in her voice and her eyes shifting from one side of the room to the other, Gaara knew she was lieing and got mad knocking his chair over when he went to her.

_"Karin I will warn you just once if you do not tell me the god damn truth I will rip you apart you understand me? NOW! Where is Sakura?"_ Gaara yelled at her halting the ball to a stand still at the rise of anger coming from his voice this making all the teachers come over to the youths in a confused way.

_"I-she-I took her to Sasuke ok he wanted to talk to her so I took her to him but he knew she wouldn't go willingly so he gave me this."_ Kerin said tears in her eyes and shoving the cloriphorm into Gaaras hands, his eyes grew almost so black and he grabbed her slapping her face as he yelled to her.

_"I'll take you to them ok just please don't hit me, please."_ she said nervous and crying in a loud squeaked voice that made everyone wince, as Gaara grabbed her his father swatted his hand away.

_"What makes you think we can trust you tell me the address right NOW! Or so help me god I will beat you to an inch of your life."_ Kage said his voice laced with malice and his eyes narrowed at the girl. She flinched and gave them the address of were to find them and for added reassurance he grabbed Karin and forced her into his car along with Gaara, and the two older siblings still kinda in shock as to whats going on.

**(back at the warehouse)**

Sasuke walked into the room his eyes light up at the site of Sakura struggling to get free he wanted to hurt her while awake so he could hear her screams, he smirked at the thought of getting what he wanted out of her. Sakuras eyes narrowed on him she sealed herself she wasn't going to give into him she was going to fight him, make him realize he made a mistake she just needed to trick him. So as he came closer she sat up and with bagging eyes looked at him, he looked down at her his smirk went away and he bent down to take out the gag.

_"What do you want Sakura?"_ Sasukes voice filled with something she couldn't quit understand, was that concern she heard?

_"I'm sorry Sasuke I wont run from you I will do what ever you want just please don't hurt me."_ Sakura said in an all to convincing voice of pleading her eyes soft and filled with fake love for him.

_"Why should I trust you when all you do is run your damn mouth and make people hate me Sa-ku-ra?"_ Sasuke said corking and eyebrow at her in confusion eyes full of mistrust.

Sakura sat up and swallowed the vile that was rising from what she was about to do to get him to trust her, she just hoped that Gaara wouldn't hate her for this she would die if he left her. Sakura bent forward and took Sasukes lips with her own the soft sweet kiss made Sasuke freeze at first, but then he melted with her into the kiss undoing the chains around her wrist and legs. Sakura felt the weight leave her and she was free to move but knew if she acted to soon she would get hurt, she played into this and held him to her as the kiss great more heated sending vile up her throat once more. She just swallowed and kissed him more making him pant and smile he looked into her eyes and spoke to her in a sweet voice the cent chills down her spin.

_"I knew you would choose me over him, I knew you loved me and were just playing hard to get, Sakura I am going to take you away from here and marry you we will have so many children."_ He smiled at her tears of joy in his eyes this made Sakura freeze did he really love her?

Sakura moved her hands to his back and deepened the kiss moving her hands gently down his back, she slid them to his butt and grabbed it still trying to get him to loosen up a bit more before she made her move. Sasuke was so taken by this he had no clue what she was planning thinking the women that was perfect for having children with was in love with him, he smiled into the kiss and held her closer to him he felt the pang of love in his heart that was never felt before. Sakura moved her hands to a knife that Sasuke had brought in with him possibly to cut her clothes off with, she picked it up and in a simple move slammed it into his back. Sasuke screamed a blood curtailing scream as his shocked eyes begged Sakura why, she simply stabbed his back again right on his spin. he could feel his legs go numb and screamed once more at Sakura but as he went to lash out at her he fell over, screaming to her asking her why she would do this to him.

_"You Sasuke raped me you cause Ino pain and you tricked Karin, and you almost harmed my unborn child I would never let you harm my is why I did this I do not love you nor do I want you in my life, and this is your punishment for all your crimes now you wont be able to hurt anyone ever again."_ Sakura yelled anger and hate in every word she said to him she smirked at his pain and laughed, she was happy to see him suffer as he made others suffer.

_"__**SAKURA! How dare you do this to me I swear to you I will never stop hunting you I will never let you be happy, you will forever be mine and your children will suffer if I ever see them I will kill them. You will pay for doing this Sakura HAHAHA! Do you hear me I will make you pay.**__"_ Sasuke yelled out laughing maniacally his eyes shining with hate and blood lust.

Sakura ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her she could hear a car outside and ran to the end of the warehouse door, she slammed her self into it as she broke free from her hell.

**Gaara pov**

I saw my father freeze as we pulled up to a dimly light warehouse I knew this was the Uchiha Warehouse near the docks, I froze thinking about all the horrible things he had already done to Sakura. The last thing I thought I would see was her amazing face as perfect as it was before she went missing, I was completely surprised when she crashed out of the warehouse seemingly untouched.I dashed out of the car even before it had stopped I ran to her scooping her up into my arms, I breathed in her sent and smiled as she didn't smell like sex I was relieved but worried for our child. I put her down and kneeled to the ground putting my hands on her stomach I wanted to just say I loved the baby, I could feel her tension ease way as I rubbed her stomach and kissed it.

_"You and this baby are never to leave my side again do you understand Sakura, I will never let you in harm's way again I promise this to you and our child."_ I said holding her and she smiled an all knowing smile that made my tension ease a bit more.

_"Sakura where is the one called Sasuke?"_ My father yelled anger in his voice my eyes darted to her in questions.

_"I stabbed him in the back twice hurting his spin he's laying on the floor in one of the room in the back of the warehouse, but hes still armed I would just rather wait for the police to come and handle this."_ Sakura cried out all the stress of the night finally getting to her I looked to my father and pushed her to him, she cried on his shoulder and shook. I wanted nothing more then to wait for the police but what she said next had me darting to Sasuke, to settle this once and for all.

_"Gaara he threatened our children and me he said he would never let us be happy, that he would kill our children what do we do Gaara I'm so scared for our baby?"_ Sakura said muffled by my fathers chest, my father nodded to me in understanding as my eyes darted to the building he would watch her.

I ran to the building and went through most of the rooms finding things I thought I would never set eyes on, many rooms of torture that these Uchihas have used over the years.I reached a room that was already opened but as I got to it I saw the faint trail of blood, going past the door and down the other side of the hall someones helping him move I thought. I quieted my foot steps and followed the blood it lead to a door that was left unlocked, I quickly opened it to see an empty boat room but in the distance I could see Sasuke on a boat with a man that looked like him but older. I gritted my teeth and dashed out of the warehouse to Sakura and the others, my face was red from anger as I looked to my father I shook my head at him saying Sasuke escaped.

_"He got away the damn brat used his older brother to help him get away, I have no clue where they are going or if they will be back but what ever happens we will be ready right guys?"_ I asked through gritted teeth my eyes dark with hate for the two Uchihas they will pay, I will make them suffer for trying to hurt my family.

**(two weeks later)**

I walked into Sakura and my room in hopes of finding a nun baby talking room she should be out with my sister right about now, but as I stepped in I was smothered by the squeals of happy girls. I groaned and walked into a noisy room of women and our two lover boys, 'sigh' I was to be doomed to get no peace and quite I just want to rest damn it shes only two months now.

_"Can I ask all of you to please vacate the room I need to rest I have a test in the morning and would like to study for it, and not to mention she's only two months why are you all looking for baby stuff already?"_ I said this rubbing my temples and sending them all evil glares of annoyance.

Every one in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to me all glaring at me with their own annoyance, Sakura cleared her thought and stood up walking over to me I gulped this was never good she to calm.

_"Gaara we aren't looking at baby things we were looking at wedding things we are to be married in two months I have a lot to do, so if you wouldn't mind going to Kankuros room to sleep I bet he wouldn't mind so much."_ She kissed me with passion and lust making me go week in the knees, rubbing her tongue over my bottom lip I allowed her entrance as her tongue slid through my lips our tongues danced for domance. I let her win in the end and we kissed for what felt like hours but it was meer seconds, I broke the kiss and bowed out of the room heading for my brothers with a bit of a problem to deal with. I could hear all of them burst into laughter as I was half way down the hall it was over me sporting the tent in my pants, and I knew that quit well I blushed all the way to Kankuros room.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke looked to his brother from he hospital bed he smiled up at him knowing that he was safe with his older brother around, Itachi smiled at him and held his hand.

_"Brother a bit of work and you will be walking in a year tops we will get your revenge on that pink haired bitch, she will never be happy when we get our hands on her."_ Itachi said all this with hate in his voice a protective attitude about him.

_"I will be walking in six months brother I will get my revenge with your help we will make her and that whole school pay for messing with the last of the Uchihas."_ Sasuke smirked wiggling his toes to prove his point, he laughed at the thought of causing them all pain and his brother joined in.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter I hope you all like the turn of events that has come to happen, I loved writing this chapter so much I was worried about adding to much to fast but I think I have it were all of you are still on the edge of your seats I will have the next chapter out soon I hope enjoy. I would like to thank two people for the Ideas that were given and for reviewing one being mrgirmjaw he helped give me the Ideas that I wrote into the story they work well with what I wanted to do in it...And of course my beta tester Sasori's-girl99 for checking all my work. reviews are welcome I look forward to reading them.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay we all know this already but...here it is...I do not own Naruto...(cry).

ok so chapter eight I left you all off on a interesting note...yup Sakura and Gaara are having a baby,sorry if you don't like it but I thought I would throw in a twist...and of course Sasuke is still after them what will they do? Read to find out.

**Normal pov**

Gaara and Sakura had planned for their wedding Sakura doing most the work, she was getting to know Gaaras father more and more little by little they started to become family. Sakura was starting to show a little bit every week that past her stamock would grow Gaara was amazed at how strong she was, he found pride and joy in knowing that Tsunade didn't kill him and was happy to marry Sakura off to him. The wedding would be set for Sakuras fifth month that was only two in a half months away so the planned it for summer, Sakura refused to have it out side since she was already to hot from her hormones.

Sakura and the girls had looked for a dress that would flow perfectly around her midriff, since her stamock would be showing more by her fifth month. They had come up empty-handed more than once so Gaara stepped in and asked her to talk to his dad, he was thrilled to be gaining her as family thought of her like she was his own really. It was so surprising to everyone that the two got along but to Gaara it was because of his future wife, his father would be killed by her anger if he ever did anything to upset Gaara.

**Sakura pov**

I was lucky not to get sick while being in my first term of pregnancy, I was way lucky on this but the doctor told me every woman is different so I just chalked it up to that. I was told by Gaara to go and talk to his father about the wedding dress, I was a bit nervous but I did as I was asked to do.

**Nock, nock , nock**.

_"Yes coming hold on a minute."_ Kage yelled from the hall as he walked to the front door of his home. over the past few months he had downsized his home and moved into a smaller one seeing as though, the other one made him think of his wife and the life they had.

_"Sakura what a surprise what brings you here today? Come in please."_ He motioned me inside his home I followed him to his study and sat down.

_"Well I have a favor to ask of you would you mind hearing me out?"_ I asked him with a bright smile on my face one I knew he loved it made his heart melt, he once said that to me when I first met him.

_"Okay I'm listening."_ Kage tilted his head and looked at me with eager eyes.

_"Can you help me find a dre-"_ I was cut of before I could finish my sentence with a tight embrace.

_"I would love to help you find a wedding dress I was dyeing to help in the first place, but I didn't want to intrude on you and your girlfriends."_ He said slightly blushing with a bright smile and gleaming eyes of joy.

I jumped up and into a tight bear hug with my future father in law, he returned the hug wholeheartedly I could feel his happiness and I smiled. Gaara and his father finally worked things out and were getting on great terms with each other they had fought it out, and in the end they both came to a very good understanding of one another which made me smile. They even started to talk about his mother and Gaara had told him his love of the violin, in which Kage had smiled and said 'I knew the whole time my son' smiling brightly at him.

_"Well what kind of dress do you want sweety?"_ Kage said as he pulled away from me smiling that bright smile happy written all over his face.

_"Well I'm not to sure you see whites not really a good color on me since I'm well pregnant, so what colors do you think I should go with? I want it to be tight around the bust area and right below it I want to have it flow loss around my tummy, since I will have a nice sized one soon. But other than that I have no idea about how I want it done or what color."_ I said rubbing my lower tummy smiling at it.

_"My dear you will look amazing in whatever we get you and I think I have an idea will you allow me to surprise you? Or do you want me to tell you every thing? I don't want to do this wrong I care about your opinion on this."_ Kage said rubbing the back of his neck awkward blush on his cheeks.

I couldn't help the small blush on my cheeks his smile so much like Gaara's I love how they are so much alike, I nodded my head in agreement and told him I trusted his judgment on the dress.

I got up to leave and was stopped by one of the women who worked in the house to get my bust size measured and to see how tall I was, I smiled hoping the dress would be amazing like I knew it would be.I had left Kages house and was headed to my car when I heard a big bang from the house, I froze oh god it sounded like a gun I ran inside hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. I dashed to Kages office and there lay the women who just measured me just a moment ago, I fell to my knees and screamed out I couldn't believe this was happening.

_"Sakura? Oh god please tell me your ok they didn't get you did they?"_ Kage yelled running over to me from behind his desk.

_"Kage what happened to her? Who did this Kage?"_ I was yelling to him sobbing loudly I was so scared who would do this?

_"It was that bastered and his brother they came her to get me to disown my son, I told them off and refused but miss Nina walked in and they told me they would kill her if I said no. The next thing I know she's saying I wouldn't give up my son and the answer was no, they laughed and shot her I have to call the police Sakura."_ Kage got up and ran to his phone dialing the numbers he needed for help he was panting and crying, I managed to work up the nerve to walk and get a towel to stop the bleeding o Nina.

Kage ran over to me and was helping me when we heard a bang at the front door, in ran Gaara with wide eyes as he darted into action. He grabbed what was needed to help and we worked for ten minutes before the police and other help arrived, they ran through the house bursting threw Kages study door and helping up with Nina. When they put her in the ambulance to go to the hospital Kage got in with her, I could see the worry in his eyes but I could also see the love there too. It was the same look Gaara gives me on a daily basis, I walked over to Gaara who in turn yanked me into a tight bear hug and didn't let go.

**Gaara pov**

_"Are you alright Sakura? Is the baby ok?"_ I asked her I was freaking out worried that those two dicks actually hurt my women.

_"No I'm fine and so is the baby I just know its ok, but I was so worried for your father they came to him to get him to hurt you I just don't understand this Gaara."_ Sakura had tears in her eyes and with a sad tone said._"They could have killed him, but they didn't because of Nina its just not fair."_ I hugged her as she cried more into my chest I wanted to find Sasuke and kill him, I just got on good terms with my old man and know this I was going to find him and beat the shit out of him and that brother of his.

I walked Sakura to my car told her we would get hers later, but for now I wanted to head to the hospital she agreed and we set off. As we got the were my father was after asking a nurse were he might be, four floors up in the waiting room I sighed in relief seeing him sitting there breath and alive. I walked to him and place my pale hand on his shoulder he looked up from his palms and smiled, I sat down next to him asking him how she was.

_"Doctor told me the bullet missed most of her internal organs thank god, but that it had done some damage to her spin she may never walk again'hick' it should have been me son."_ My father sobbed all this out tears rolling down his pale face blood stained his hands, my father was never like this the only time was when our mother died. Was my father in love with Nina?

_"Dad? Are you in love with Nena?"_ I asked him softly I didn't want to make him more upset then he already was but I needed to know.

_"Y-Yes I am for some time actually, but I hadn't the courage to ask her to be mine I was so scared to lose someone else in my life and now look at whats happened. Damn it Gaara we need to find them YOU and I need to talk in private about this, Sakura too she's more apart of them this any of us."_ My father seethed this out anger rising in his voice as he horsely talked to me tears still filled his eyes but they were more determined then before, to find Sasuke and his brother.

**(Two and a half hours later)**

The doctor walked out of the operating room and told us Nina would be just fine that the bullet had missed her spin, and that we could go see her as soon as she woke up. My father broke down in tears of joy and hugged the doctor my mind couldn't believe it until, he picked me up in a bear hug and whispered in my ear.'Don't ever let Sakura go don't you miss a chance at being happy son I almost did, I never want that for you ever I love you Gaara.' My mind went blank and for the first time in many years I hugged my father and cried, I was happy my father loved me and we were finally back on good terms better than before. My father stuck his hand out for Sakura to join in and she was happy to take his hand we hugged for a long time, my father hugged tightly one last time and after letting go asked a nurse to see if Nina was awake.

The nurse walked out smiling saying she was asking for a man named Kage my fathers face light up, he smiled and said he was Kage and asked if he could go back the nurse just nodded happily to him and he waved to us goodbye.I took Sakuras hand and lead her outside to my car but as we got there I could see fire, in flames on my windshield was the words 'GIVE HER BACK' Sakura tensed and started to cry. I took her hand and walked us in to the hospital where I then called the police and told them what happened, about an hour later they showed up and took down our statements. Sakura was still upset as we got into a cab to go to my father's house to get her car, she actually asked me what if they did the same to my car I just sighed and shrugged.

_"Guess the cops will be getting another phone call then, we have to stick to the police Sakura as much as we can report all of this. So that when those two dicks are caught we have prof of them being what they are, you understand don't you I know this is hard but me and my father wont let you get hurt. Nor our child I would die before something happened to our baby I love you Sakura, I will always protect you no matter what so please calm down for the babies sake."_ I said to her winded by my own words ringing in my ears I would protect her I wont let her down damn it.

**Sakura pov**

We arrived at Kages house my car was totaled they had actually blown it up some how the house had caught on fire but was quickly put out, by the police that were still around the area. Kage had come to see the damage and was pissed off his face was red and he was fuming, I could feel eyes on me and turned to see Gaara look at me with worry in his eyes. He was scared fearful for my life and our child's life why us? Why is this happening to me and to Gaara and know Kage? I was so confused and as I was becoming more and more upset I could feel a ping of pain run through my lower stomach and I froze, that's not a good thing to feel Tsunade taught me that a while ago. I yelled for the two pissed off men and they came running from the front door of the house to the taxi, Gaara froze at the site of blood going down my leg Kage did as well.

The taxi driver drove way over the speed limit as the two men in the car yelled for him to just run every light, and stop sign and that if a cop tried anything they would deal with it then. We reached the hospital and rushed me in Gaara yelling to a poor nurse to get a doctor, Kage was looking for a chair for me something I was in a lot of pain.

About an hour later the doctor told Gaara that I needed a lot of bed rest and that the wedding was off, I cried most the night when I found out I would have to quite school and stay in bed. I would miss all my friends and Gaara my mom what was I going to do, there's no one to take care of me.

_"Sakura?"_ I heard a soft voice I could tell it was Kage being gental as to not shock me awake.

_"Hmmm...Yes?"_ I moaned in pain as I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

_"I talked to Tsunade and Gaara even all of your very protective friends and we all came up with a way to take care of you."_ He said softly trying not to upset me a sweet voice that kept me calm.

_"Okay so how is this going to work?"_I asked all to curious.

_"You'll move in with me at a new house so close to the school it's almost on the school grounds, I'm going to take care of you Nena will to once she's all better she cant wait to help out. Nina loves children she still young and wants a child of her own and well I love her enough to try, she told me while she was awake that we didn't have to but I want to please her and try harder with this child. I want to help you and Gaara I want to make up for everything I did to him I want him to be happy Sakura, and you make him happy."_ Kage smiled all through his statement leaving no room to argue on this matter I just nodded my head and it was settled as soon as him and Gaara found a place we will be moving into it.

**Normal pov**

_"Gaara watch your hea-" _Kage was cut off by a loud bang he turned his head to see his son on the floor of the attic of the house they were looking at, cursing up a storm at the low roof his forehead was red. Kage could be heard laughing in a corner Gaara took a hard object and threw it near the noise hitting his mark on the head, he could hear Kage cursing his luck and that it was a lucky shot. So naturally Gaara did it again and hit the same spot making his father keel over in a bit of pain and pride, his sons reflexes were amazing he wanted to advance those further.

_"Dad I don't like this house I want to find something else something closer to the school and with a fence for gods sake, this one doesn't even have any defenses against those jerks."_ Gaara yelled out to his father who was still rubbing his bump.

_"Hmmm- your right we need to keep looking this place just isn't it is it?"_ Kage said walking towards Gaara slowly but his foot stepped on a weak spot on the floor, and with a loud bang Kages legs and torso fell though the floor.

_"Dad are you ok what happened?"_ Gaara freaking out ran over to him not thinking about what would happen.

_"Gaara no don't come over here the floor__**Crash, Bang-**__uggg...oh man my butt."_ Kage moaned out in pain looking at Gaara who was in an odd place.

_"Hahahaaaa-damn it dad Hahahaa- why does this shit happen when we are alone?"_ Gaara said to his father while trying to fix himself from the place he was at, upside down shirt over his head shoes falling off and flopped over the back of a couch that was there.

_"Hehehe...I have no clue but it seem if we don't have our women around we are a danger to ourselves hehehehe...To funny I can't hold in my laughter her let me help you up you look horribly uncomfortable."_ Kage said walking over to him carefully as to not break anything else stepping over the broken boards of the ceiling, stepping over the broken glass from picture frames shattered in the fall of the two men.

Kage reached his son and helped him get up from his upside down position taking care not to have him get hurt on the broken beams, he smiled as Gaara sat up straight and smiled at him laughing as he fixed his shoes. Kage hadn't heard his son laugh so care free in such a long time, Sakura did this she made his son a happy person despite all the things they were going through. Kage smiled at his son and sat down looking at the mess they had made and thought this house is perfect, he looked to Gaara and thought of a great way for his son to be happy and safe. As for his son's future wife and child Kage would do anything to protect his son's future, he will do what needs to be done Kage was shaken out of his thoughts by a cough.

_"Dad I think we kinda have to buy the house now, it's not to far from the school so I guess I can get all the guys to help fix her up. Is that something that you would like I know Sakura loves these kinds of houses,the old colonial type house this one is really nice if we take our time and fix it that is. What do you think dad you want to get it?"_ Gaara said rubbing the back of his neck in a shy way he wasn't used to having to talk to his dad alone but it was nice, just a bit nerve racking.

_"I think it's a great plan I like the house and its much bigger then the one I was in before, so I will talk to the sales person and get us this house and yes your friends and brother would come in handy. I think this is perfect as well for your bride and your child something to grow up in, I can't wait to see it finished I'm going to hire some other people to help fix it up and install some safety lines. Meaning I'm getting a bunch of things that will hurt anyone that tries to hurt us, what do you think of making a really high fence that goes really deep underground making it hard to get in here?"_ Kage asked his son smiling at his plans and was hopeful his son would agree.

Gaara nodded and smiled his smirk smile at his dad making the whole room lighten up from the tension neither knew was there, as they got up and Kage called the sales woman to come by with the papers Gaara went to look around some through the downstairs hallway that lead to all the bedrooms the pant was chipping away the molding on the floor needed repair, the hard wood cheery floor needed to be sanded and repaired the doors needed fixing they were falling off the hinges. The two bedrooms that were down stairs needed a lot of work the fans needed to be replaced the pant needed to be peeled off and replaced with something new, they were decent sized bedrooms one had a walk in closet and a bathroom to it master bedroom downstairs and one upstairs. There was a total of five bedrooms and four baths a study, kitchen, library, dinning room, and a balcony on the second floor it also had a basement which had a door leading to an underground pool well kinda a pool, more like a lake underground it was quite amazing.

**Gaara pov**

I can't believe I fell through the floor of the attic that was so bad, but in a way I'm glad that we are getting this house. I cant wait to fix it up and make this our home for when the baby comes I have to call Sakura and tell her the good news she going to flip, I need to do that after we sign the papers and get the guys over here to help plan out things.

_"Hey Gaara come on over here I got to have you sign some papers too, since you and Sakura are going to be living with me I thought I would co-sign with you so that way when you and her are ready to take over you can. I want to be able to give you this house later on is that ok with you my son?"_ My father said all this without looking up at me and if he did he would have seen what no one but Sakura has seen the biggest smile of my life.

But to my surprise I could see him smiling at the papers the agent had brought us, he was happy he wanted us around him I did something that surprised us both I hugged my father. For the first time in years I hugged him he froze at first but then turned towards me and hugged back, I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I looked up from the crook of his neck. As I did so I could see him crying but smiling a goofy smile at the same time we both did this, I could feel the hardened stone of my heart shatter into peace's and I let myself feel once again. I was happy to feel my father do the same know we could finally start to heal and become a family again, my mother would be happy knowing we are together again.

_"Thank you dad I would love to take this over when we settle this thing with those jerks, I want to make them pay for hurting Sakura and you not to mention Nina. I have a plan but it may take some money and we might be breaking a few laws, are you willing to help me dad to protect my child and my bride?"_ I asked my father the sheer determination in my voice made him stiffen but loosen up when he knew it was for my bride and baby, I could feel him nod his ok at this and we realised each other.

_"We need to finish this I want to get to work on this house and get it set up before Sakura gets so upset at being stuck in bed she screams, a women stuck in bed is never a good thing son you must do what ever you can to make them happy. 'Sigh' your mother was the same way with you she had to stay in bed all threw her pregnancy, she hated it and made everyone else hate it to but I did everything I could to make her happy. I tell you when you came that women was so damned happy it was the best smile she ever had I still remember her bright eyes, and when she heard you cry out she held you close to her body her warmth is what soothed you to sleep. I couldn't believe how strong she was even though she was 'sob' dyeing, she loved you so much Gaara she gave her life for you to be here I'm so sorry I treated you so badly. She would hate me if she ever knew of how I treated yo-"_ I cut my father off with a soft punch to the shoulder stopping him from finishing his words.

_"You know I think she would have been mad at first but would have been happy to see us know,dad we are fine know and I think mom sent Sakura to the both of us to help us be together again. I may have never of met mom but she gave me a great gift and that was my life, I will never forget that I love her and I love you even if we were at odds for a while."_ I grabbed my father and pulled him into another hug but this one was a bear hug tight and made him relax a bit.

_"Now father if you don't mind I have signed the papers and I must call Sakura to see how she is doing, will you be alright while I'm in the other room talking to her about the house and how long it might take for it to be ready?"_ I asked him looking a bit worried about the talk I was going to have with my bride.

My father smiled and nodded his head I went and walked to the kitchen were there was a small table by a window looking out to the back yard, I looked out it when I picked up my phone from my pocket my eyes widened a bit. I saw Sasuke and his brother looking at the house and I could see a piece of paper it looked like blue prints, I quickly lowered myself and watched them for about two minutes. At this point I had already called the police and told them about this, they were told no noise and did as such the brothers were slammed into by the police. I could hear Sasuke yelling not to touch him and his brother told him to keep calm they wouldn't be in for long, I froze at that and my father walked in with a cop right behind him.

_"I want to know why they wont be in the jail system for long dad?"_ My fathers face changed his features looked darker and his tone was cold and angry.

_"They have money like we do not as much but enough to get what they want, not to mention get out of what they want don't worry son I'm going to have them in there for a while yet. I will make sure my lawyer has them stuck with all the laws and the stocking they broke and did, they wont be getting out for a while yet I promise you I will do what I can to make them pay."_ My father's voice deep and commanding made me freeze on the spot its been a long time since I heard him sound like that, he only talked darkly when he was pissed to the point of murder.

The police had left about an hour after it all checking to make sure that the two brothers didn't do anything to the house or the yard, finding nothing they left and so did we after locking the place up tightly. Father and I headed to the hospital were we found all our friends and in Sakuras room Nina had been placed in there as well, Sakura and her got along very well and liked to be close to each other. Dad looked at Nina with love in his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks she looked pretty today, Sakura giggled at my father and he looked to her with confusion.

_"Kage do you think Nina looks pretty all the girls and I helped her look stunning for you, she was happy that you two love one another so I wanted to help out she looks great right?"_ Sakura teased my father knowing he was a bit more shy than the others thought he was but to my surprise he walked over to Nina and kissed her, gaining aw's from everyone and some whistles.

**Sakura pov**

_"Gaara you never called me did you and your dad find a place yet I would love to see some pictures of the houses you looked at, or did you not take any cause I really wanted to help some how?"_ I asked Gaara with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes he crumbled under that look and smiled at me.

_"Actually I happen to have one house and a ton of pictures for you to look at, dad and I bought a house for us today its amazing but it needs work before we can move in a lot of work. So this leads me to say everyone here will be helping fix up the house for Sakura before the baby is due, I want to have her safe inside her home and that babies room done what do you all say?"_ Gaara asked them brightly they all said a hell ya and talked about colors I was happy Gaara held my hand and kissed my tummy were there was a little baby bump.

**(Three an a half weeks later)**

I was woken up by Kage holding some white roses in his hands and a big teddy bear talking to Nina about plans of getting married, and starting a family together I smiled and kept on letting them think I was asleep. I smiled as Nina said she loved Kage and he walked out then I could hear Nina clear her throat, and whisper softy to me about how happy she was I could only smile while she talked.I fell back to sleep and about an hour later Gaara was sitting next to me his hand on my stomach rubbing it gently, whispering his I love you's to our unborn baby. I went to sit up a bit only to be held down by his strong hand on my shoulder, I looked to him confused but he just smiled as he bent down to kiss me long and hard.

I was out of breath when he pulled away he looked to me and smiled the slight blush on my face, my reddened lips eyes glossed over with lust it had been a while and we knew we couldn't tell after the baby was born. But he still smiled at me as he kissed me a bit more tenderly than before showing me all his love, he then pulled away and sat down holding my hand.

_"Sakura the house is finished and I was wanting to know if you would like to go to your new home?"_ I smiled as his eyes filled with joy at my smile his voice gental as he stroked my hand waiting for me to answer.

_"Nothing would make me more happy than to be at home with you and father."_ I said blushing at the look of surprise on Gaaras face he didn't think I would say father but after everything that's happened, I wanted to say it I wanted him as my father to and that made Gaara smile after a few minutes of shock.

_"Hehehe...dont let the old man here you say that you wont be able to get out of calling him that from here until the end of time."_ Gaara laughed softly stroking my cheek as he did every time he was around me.

_"Hahaha...I know but I want to I like your dad and he's been more of a father to me then anyone ever has so are you ok with me doing that? You know calling him dad or father?"_ I asked a bit nervous about what he would say biting my lip as I waited.

Gaara nodded his head in understanding and leaned in to kiss me when we heard someone clear their throat, walking into the room was Kage with pink roses and a big smile on his face looking at us.

_"Well I talked to a nurse so when ever you are ready to leave they will help you into a chair and wheel you out to our car Nena is also able to go home now to, so are you ladies ready to go to our new home and begin life anew?"_ Kage asked smiling brightly his eyes shining with joy and a bit shaky in the legs from his nerves.

Nina and I both sat up and yelled our yes and in came four nurses ready to help us both out of bed, to get dressed and to be wheeled out of the hospital to go home I cant wait to see the house. Gaara and the gang had worked so hard on it and finished it a lot sooner than I thought they would, I want to see the babies room first I cant wait this is going to be the best thing ever to happen to me.

**Normal pov**

_"Sasuke are you doing alright over there?"_ Yelled Itachi from three cells down.

_"Fine just pissed off that I'm stuck in here with someone who smells of booze."_ Yelled an angry Sasuke his eyes glowing with anger, his teeth gritting in his mouth he wanted to hang Gaara and make Sakura watch.

_"Don't worry brother in due time we will be out just you wait and see."_ Said a very relaxed very sure Itachi.

_"Right I'm sure with every thing against us its going to be a while-" _Sasuke was cut off by the door to his cell slamming open in walked his lawyer with a smirk on his face.

_"You and your brother are free to go its been a few months I do apologize for the delay but you know, I had to work some people for you two to get out."_ smirking at Sasuke while talking about this was none other than the two mens uncle Madara Uchiha.

_"Took you long enough uncle god I would have had to kill this moron soon if you didn't come, all he talks about is some women he keeps losing bets to what an ass."_ Sasuke said kicking the white haired man in the side as he left the cell.

_"Come Itachi we have work to do and uncle I expect your help on this do you understand?"_ Sasuke seethed out angry at the world bitter little man he was wanting to hurt others for his own personal gain.

_"I understand my job I will do what must be done, you do what you have to Sasuke just try to do it with out anyone seeing you this time OKAY!"_ Yelled out an angry Uchiha.

_"Whatever let's go Itachi I want to start getting ready we need to be done with our plans soon hehehehehehahahahahehe..."_ Laughed out Sasuke in a maniacal way that sent shivers down both his uncle and brothers spin that laugh was pure evil and they both knew it well.

A/N: Hi everyone I hope you all like this chapter yeah I know it is going in a different way but don't worry this has all been planned out for a while. I made this one I think a bit shorter but still a very long chapter I will be submitting this but fixing it so please forgive the spelling I'm doing my best my beta tester had some life to live and needed me to understand. I told her go for it I understand life we all do its tough then its great then its bitch then not...well wish me luck and please reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto...I think we all wish we did though.

Ok so I put out chapter nine not to long after I put out chapter eight I hope you all like both chapter, I see we all survived the end of the world hahaha...yeah well heres chapter ten a nice spicy chapter. story will be ending soon a few more chapter to go and end of story. I thank you all for reading and reviews are always welcome enjoy the chapter.

**warning this chapter holds sexual scenes in it. Please enjoy.**

**chapter ten.**

**Normal pov**

Tsunade had helped Sakura move all her things from the dorm to the new house, Gaara was helping as much as he could with Sakura being so needy all the time he couldn't leave her side. Tsunade sighed and walked into the house with the last box walking up the stairs that were right beside the front door, she passed by the babies room and smiled happily at the colors on the wall. Sakura was happy about what the baby was doing to be Gaara on the other hand was like any other father nervous to be having a baby girl, yup he was having a girl and like all fathers having a girl he freaked out.

He and his father started to plan on when she was a teen thinking about all the things she needed like body guards , or a shot gun something right well him and his dad got along well now so they planned it all out. Seeing as though this was his first grandchild he was going to help out as much as he could, meaning he was hiring any and all protection for his family.

Tsunade walked into Sakura and Gaaras room to see her daughter being stupid, she was trying to walk around when she wasnt allowed to she knew that and here she was trying to do some stretches.

_"What in the hell do you think you're doing SAKURA?"_ Tsunade yelled running to Sakura to try to get her to lay down.

Sakura looked surprised for about a minute while her mother put her to her bed, Sakura sighed and simply stated_"I'm supposed to stretch for a half hour its going to help with the baby for when I go into labor."_ She said this in a matter of fact kinda tone Tsunade looked at her with a oh shit face and nodded her approval of this work out, Sakura mentioned that she only stretched for about fifteen minutes and need more time.

Tsunade at this point helped her out of bed as she helped her do her work out she questioned her on how her and Gaara had been doing, Sakura smiled and started to talk about how Gaara was doing with her.

_"Mom he and I are doing well know that I'm a month away from my due date he's getting more and more worried about things, like the bed in the babies room is it good enough? Should we get a dog for the house in case of attacks on me when I first get home?He even had the nerve to sugest that we set up guns though out the house for protection, mom he's doing all he can to make sure that when the baby comes we are ready. Having Kage around has helped us both out he's such a great dad to Gaara and to me, I love having him around when I got a craving for something sweet and spicy.I miss you though I wish you were here with me more than a few times a week I want my mommy, I love you so much and I want you in the dilivery room with me and Gaara do you mind doing that?"_ She looked into her mothers eyes pleading with the older women with a pout of her lips.

With a big sigh and a giant smile she yelled her hell yeah your mom baby alright and hugged her softly as she stroked her daughter hair, she loved her little girl and loved that she asked for her to be there for her Tusnade couldn't wait for the baby to come.

(Two weeks later)

Gaara was watching his lover sleep her chest rising and falling in a gentile soft way, she was in a deep sleep when he heard the loud bang from the down stairs he jumped to his feet grabbing for a knife in his dresser. He slowly walked over to the door making no sound as he slid his feet to not make noise, he quieted his breathing and opened the door slowly calmly to not let it make a sound. He shut the door behind him softly he not wanting to wake his lover and alert the intruder of his presence in the house, he carefully walked down the stairs towards the kitchen were he thought the intruder was.

He slammed the door opened and yelled for the person to turn around Kage turned around and apple in one hand a knife in the other smiling at Gaara as he cut it up, Kage turned back to his work and Gaara sighed in reliefe of it just being his father. Gaara walked over to his father and sat on top the counter, his father snorted a chuckle and put the cut up pieces of apple on a plate.

_"Who are the apples for?"_ Gaara asked his father cocking his head in question.

_"Sakura it's almost time for her healthy snack I know she's asleep but she has to eat she is due soon."_ Kage said picking up the plate and a glass of fruit juice.

Kage and Gaara started to walk up the stairs slowly they wanted to let Sakura get as much rest as she could with all the stress she was under they didn't want to hurt her or the baby, they got to the top of the stairs when they heard a crash and Sakura scream. Both looking to one another and dropping the plate they ran to the bedroom as fast as they could, slamming into the door all they could see was dark eyes and a smirk of Sasuke as he held the unconscious Sakura in his arms. Laughing as he leapt from the window onto the ground were his brother waits for him, they run as fast as they could out of the yard and away from Gaara and Kage.

_"SAKRUA! NOOOOO! Oh god no, no they can't dad we have to fallow them NOW."Gaara started to run for the window but was stopped by his father grabbing his arm, turning him around and holding him tell he calmed down._

_"Gaara I have Sakura taken care of I put a tracking chip on her about three months ago, we will find her but we need some help from your friends and mine let's go."_ Kage said dragging his distraught son along with him to find everyone they needed for this fight.

**Sakura pov**

I feel like I'm in a coffin it's so tight and stuffy whats going on? I tried to sit up but was unable to I opened my eyes but it was to dark and I couldn't focus them on anything where am I? I was tied up I could feel the ropes rubbing my skin raw I tried to turn to move but I couldn't I was stuck, how could this be happening?I must stay calm or the baby will be in danger.

**Gaara pov**

My father drove while he called all his people letting them know to meet us at the school, we were going to get everyone together to save my future wife the mother of my child. I jolted forward with my father slamming on the brakes and turning the car fast around the left turn braking though the gate of the school, alerting everyone to us being on the grounds Tsunade came running out of the school. She looked pissed screaming at Kage about him paying for a new gate but then she saw how I looked and stopped yelling,looking to kage with wide eyes she yelled to Shizune to get all of my friends.

About ten minutes past when my friends and a few of the teachers ran out Kakashi being the main one running to his bike with guy following, Lee running towards dads car jumping along with Naruto and sassori. The rest of the gang fallow suit and ran to their own cars or bikes and waited for further instructions, Tsunade ran to her car after kage ran back to ours we all started our own vehicles and set off to a meeting point.

_"Dad where are we going? I would really like to find Sakura like NOW!"_ I yelled to my father making everyone wince at the anger lacing my voice and the clear anger seething from my eyes.

_"Don't worry we meet about ten minutes away from were the tracer has her located at we need to make up a plan kiddo, I refuse to go in there with out a plan do you understand me?"_ My father sounding just as pissed off as I was said to me in a calm angry tone making me nod in understanding.

**Sakura pov**

I could hear Sasuke and his brother talking about plan on how to kill anyone who entered the building I froze at this, what if they killed Gaara what if they got to one of our friends no this can't be happening. I could feel something wet underneath me realization hit me my water had just broke and I was stuck in a tight box, I was panicking at this point what if the baby comes and they hurt that baby oh god Gaara help me.

**Gaara pov**

I felt like something happened to Sakura I could feel it in my heart a pang hit it and it hurt, I looked to my dad tears in my eyes I couldn't help but want to let them flow down my face but I held strong for Sakura and our baby. I would save them and my friends and family would help to save them to, we were not alone in this I just hope that Sakura is ok I hope the baby is ok please let them be ok.

**Normal pov**

_"Sasuke come on grab the box and help me move it to the boat we need to leave in fifteen."_ Itachi yelled out to Sasuke looking to him as he stalked over to the box smirking at his brother.

_"So when we get out of here I get to do what I want right?"_ Sasuke asked in a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down his brothers spin.

_"Yes dear brother you get to have her any way you want her, but what do you want done with the baby its due soon?"_ Itachi asked his brother knowing all to well what he was going to say and it made his stomach churn.

_"Oh come on dear brother I would never harm that thing inside my women we will figure it out soon I promise, he-he-ha-ha."_ Sasuke laughed darkly at his thoughts of the child and what he could do.

Itachi was starting to get nervous they were taking to long to get things ready to set off and Sasuke was becoming a bit annoying about things he was going to do, or wanted to do as soon as they set out for the sea. Itachi prayed that they would get out of the boat house soon he knew if Gaara got to the two of them they were died, Gaara would make sure they suffered too.

**Sakura pov**

_"Oh my god it hurts so-dear god someone help me."_ I started to feel the contractions of labor coming on I knew I was getting ready to give birth it hurt so bad I think I am bleeding know. _"Please Sasuke let me go I don't want my baby to get hurt please."_ I yelled out in hopes that he would hear my pleas to his humanity, but it was no good he just kicked the box and laughed hard yelling about how I was going to be his.

I could feel myself slipping from the pain I couldn't stay awake I was in too much pain something was wrong with the baby and me, I knew Gaara was on his way I could feel it but I was hoping he would make it in time to save both of us.

**Gaara pov**

'Bang' everyone jump at the sound of the bang from Tsunades car door she practically ran to Kage grabbing him by the collar and yelling at him, it took four of the guys to get her off Guy being the main person to help. She was so upset asking why and how this could happen that when I answered her I reserved the worst punch of my life, I told her everything after being picked up off the ground from flying three feet away. I sighed and tried to calm my future mother in law down we then got to a plan Kakashi being the retired cop he was had some nice ideas, I smiled at the thought of getting my revenge and my lover back.

We walked the rest of the way not wanting to give our places away by car or bike noise I was in pain from Tsunades hit but I dealt with it, I for all intents and purposes deserved that punch I should not have left her side. We finally arrived and in the far distance a dark blue boat house stood the sun was already going down the lights on the outside of the house were busted out , giving us the upper hand in sneaking into the , Kage and I were I team and the other formed other teams of three or more my team was to go to the back. Guys was though the front, Tsunade and Shika were on the side of the building one on the left one on the right with their teams. The others were placed on the roof and on the outside in various places waiting for something to happen, one team was sent to the water to get to the boat we knew as Sasukes.

_"So we all know what to do right?"_ I asked everyone through the small ear and mike peices kakashi had from his days in the police.

_"Yeah let's get this over with already I got a date with some ramen and my stud."_ whispered my loud mouth blonde friend everyone sweat dropped at him and we pushed on ward.

I cringed at a loud painful scream coming from the back of the boat house it sounded like Sakura, I wanted to run to her but I was stopped by Kakashi's hand on my shoulder. He kept me to the plan and we quietly made our way to the back of the building everyone was in their places ready for a fight, I knew I had to get Sasukes attention first the rest would be left to the other. I ran over to him sliding my left leg across the ground to sweep his feet from under him, as if he knew I was coming he jumped into the air flipping backwards and turning in mid-air a huge smirk on his face as he landed softly on the ground.

_"Where is Sakura you dick?"_ I yelled to him knowing full well that she had to be on the boat, he just smirked and laughed evilly at me his eyes showing nothing in them.

_"Oh Gaara you are so stupid to come here alone you have no idea what I'm going to do to you, or better yet what I'm going to do to Sakura in front of you and that baby too."_ He smirked again laughing in a menacing way I had a shiver run down my spin at the thought of what he could do, how evil he really was it scared me to the core I had to stop him NOW!

_"You Sasuke should never have taken my love from me your going to pay for hurting her I swear on my life you will die here."_ I yelled out anger and hatred lacing every part of my voice I could see his eyes flash something that looked like amusement, he was laughing at this point telling me go for it if you can.

**Sakura pov**

I could hear yelling but I couldn't make out any of the voices I knew in my heart that it was my Gaara-kun I was happy about this, but the pain I was in was getting worse and I was losing the ability to stay awake at this point. I could feel myself slipping once more into that cold dark abyss of sleep my body was cold and I could feel my heart beat slow down by a lot, I wished for the safety of my child and my lover I hoped I would be saved soon.

**Normal pov**

Gaara ran at Sasuke dodging his attacks and throwing a few of his own Sasuke spun around to do a spin kick hitting Gaara in the jaw with his foot, Gaara went flying back but to Sasukes horror he jumped back up and lunged forward hitting him in the face with a right hook. Sending him flying to the ground in a cloud of dust Sasuke hit the ground hard hearing a addable thud and grunt from him, Gaara smirk at the site of his enemy on the ground. Sasuke laughed at the site of blood on his hands from the ground and the small cut on his lip, standing up he moved into a fighting stance once more moving faster than Gaaras eyes could keep up with Sasuke landed five hits on him. One to the nose, two to his chest, one to his left Nee and the last blow to his cheek. Gaara landed on the ground grunting in pain as he hit the ground hard, Sasuke towed over Gaara kicking him in the side Gaaras body moved on the ground like a tumble weed.

Mean while the other had moved into the building and were about to take out the older brother, what they didn't expect was the brother holding a baby in his hands smirking at the faces that saw that baby. Everyone's eyes landed on Gaara fighting Sasuke and knew they had to save the baby but none of them knew where Sakura was, they all ran towards him knifes and guns pulled and ready for a fight but then the older brother surprised them once more. He put the baby down on the table and pointed to the boat simply said that Sakura needed medical help right away,Tsunade ran past him but before she ran any further she punch the older brother so hard in the face he flew though the boat house wall to the other side sliding across the ground. She smirked at the satisfying sound of bone crunching under her fist but quickly ran towards the boat to find her daughter, Guy walked to the baby with the rest of them and felt for life. Thankfully the baby was fine breathing and looking about with the same eyes Sakura has the little pink and read haired child cooed at the green beast, Guy simply smiled and picked up the baby handing it off to Naruto and the other.

_"Kakashi my rival we must help Gaara his family needs him more than he knows."_ Guy stated bluntly to Kakashi over the mic.

_"Sounds good to me did you guys beat Itachi yet?"_ Kakashi moved from his spot in the bushes to where he could see the fight unfolding.

_"Tsunade sent him through the wall I don't believe he will be up for a while yet Shika's got him tyed up now though just in case."_ Guy said with a smirk on his face that was until he heard Tsunade scream bloody murder.

Everyone turned to the boat that was sitting calmly on the water Tsunade ran out with Sakura in her arms blood running down the poor woman's legs, Sakura was barely breathing at this point she was in so much pain she was unable to see anything. Sakura screamed out in pain from the blood that flowed out of her, Gaara had just spun kicked Sasuke to the ground with a loud cracking sound coming from his ribs. When he heard Tsunade scream as he looked up to see what it was that had happened he saw the one thing he was hoping wasnt real, but to his dismay it was her Sakura bleeding out where was the baby he thought.

Sasuke took fool advantage of Gaara being distracted by Tsunade and Sakura he pulled out a knife clicked it opened and swiftly stabbed Gaara in the stomach, Gaaras eyes went wide at the sudden pain that hit him looking down he was beyond pissed at this point. Gaaras eyes narrowed at Sasuke who sat there smirking thinking he had won this fight, Gaara took one look at the knife inside of his gut and yanked it out with a grunt of pain. Quickly thrusting the knife into Sasukes back right above his ass he hit his spin paralyzing him from the waist down once again, Gaara smirked at the pain in his eyes as he bent down he whispered into Sasukes ear.

_"I'm going to make sure that where ever you go you will be treated like shit you will want to die Sasuke, I promise you this if Sakura doesn't make it I will find you and I will cut you into little pieces. I will feed you to my dog and the dogs that Kakashi has I'm sure they would love the meat, and if you ever come near my family I will kill you am I clear you stupid fuck?"_ Yelled Gaara as everyone clearly heard him they all nodded and got to moving Sakura and the baby to the cars they had. Gaara punched Sasuke one more time knocking him out he looked down at his own stomach blood was oozing out of the wound, he held his stomach and walked as fast as he could to Sakura and his baby.

**Kage pov**

_"Gaara oh god ok let's get all three of them to the hospital Kakashi you and Guy and a few of the other stay behind and wait for the police to show up, then meet us at the hospital that's about twenty minutes away going north from here. We need to hurry so buddy up in the cars Gaara and Tsunade with Sakura and the baby in with me I will drive faster then most on these roads, just hold on tight to both the baby and Sakura ok._" I yelled to everyone worry lacing my voice and fear clear in my eyes I could see all of them move fast and then we were off.

(Two hours later)

**Gaara pov**

It took two hours for them to not only stitch me up but to work on Sakura and her bleeding she had hemorrhaged and the doctors were working tirelessly on her, one nurse had come out a half hour ago to tell me they were still working on her and that her vitals weren't so good. I was in shock but I was worried not only for her but for our surprise baby girl, we thought it would be a boy but we were wrong. I was happy to have her but I wanted her mother with us both two god please don't take this women away from me, she saved me from myself and from the dark I had been in I need her and so does our baby girl.

I sighed about another hour had passed at this point I was getting angry I wanted my lover to be ok I was helpless I wanted to do something anything, but I knew I couldn't do a damn thing it was up to her and the doctors. Kakashi had shown up with the police to get our statements of what had gone down thanks to Kakashi none of us were in too much trouble, we were told to never do anything without the help of police again as they left we all just smirked and laughed a yeah right.

(Five hours have passed.)

I sat there with a coffee in my hands still waiting for any good or bad news on my lover, but yet there was nothing so far I was beginning to lose hope when a doctor walked out with a huge smirk on his face. I stood up ignoring the pain in my stomach and ran to the doctor he stood still for a moment with a somber look on his face I froze, oh no don't tell me she's gone please don't let it be.

_"Sabaku-san right?"_ The doctor said looking at me questioningly.

I nodded my head to nervous to actually talk at this point the doctor pulled me aside and right when I thought he was going to give me the worst news of my life, he surprised me by smiling a warm and happy smile its seemed to relax me just enough.

_"Sakura-san will be just fine we managed to save her and her ability to have children again she's very lucky to be alive, and the baby is doing very well they are both in the room now if you wish to go and see them."_ The doctor told me holding my shoulder and smiling at me almost a Guy pose smile.

I nodded my head and walked off towards the others to tell them of the great news, they all smiled and cheered they agreed to let me be the first one to see Sakura and the baby. I smiled and walked off towards the room I couldn't help but smile when I walked into the room I saw Sakura holding our little one, smiling as the baby slept in her arms she looked to me and smirked waving me over.

_"Gaara I would like you to meet our daughter Luna no sabaku."_ She held out the little pinky and I nervously took my child in my arms holding her for the first time, I could feel such a warmth flow threw me I was in love she had me I would be hers forever. I looked to Sakura and smiled at her kissing her I wanted to cry as I saw how she looked Sasuke had hurt her, but yet she was still able to love me I couldn't be happier at this moment. As if what ever god was listening to my thoughts read them he sent us the best our whole family and friends had snuck into the room, smiling all their goofy smiles and smirks Kakashi walked over to Sakura leaned down and whispered something I couldn't make out. I could see her blush and then nodded her head he just grunted and walked to everyone else, I looked confused and she just shook her head and said I will tell you later.

**Sakura pov**

I watched as Gaara held our baby for the first time and our friends too I couldn't help the smile that was on my face even though I almost died, I was happy because they came for me and the baby all of them. I had friends and family and I had Gaara and our daughter I was no longer alone I felt at peace with things, I think mom could tell she had walked over to me and whispered to me about how happy she was to see me smile. Kakashi being the perv he was had asked me if I was going to give Gaara a great wedding night when we got married, I couldn't do anything but smile and nod my head yes poor Gaara looked so confused I will tell him later.

(Three days later)

Gaara had stayed in the hospital with me taking care of both me and the baby I would need to stay for a week max to make sure I didn't strain my body before it was ready, he was amazing and the whole hospital kept tell me so they never met a more attentive father. I just smiled and said yup that's my man I wont let that one go, they just laughed and told me to bad I would love to have him.

_"Gaara would you bring me Luna I need to feed her its time, and if I don't my boobs will explode from the pressure."_ I said a bit awkwardly.

He just smiled and laughed under his breath as he handed me Luna, he walked back to his spot on the couch and layed down closing his eyes and falling to sleep faster than I thought he would. I smiled a Luna as I feed her we were to go home soon I was so nervous what if Sasuke came again? What if the baby has something wrong with it because of how it was born and we just don't know that yet? I was so worried that my heart rate went up making a nurse come into the room to ask me what was wrong, I just smiled and said nerves.

A week had come and passed the baby and I had gone home and it had been so nice to see my room I smiled at the crisp clean sheets, and the baby's bed next to our bed I knew Gaara would never say this in front of anyone but he couldn't stand not being around his girls. He and I will be getting married in a few short months we finally had time to plan it thanks to mom and my new dad, the wedding will be in the winter on December 25th I cant wait to be married to this man who loves me so much he would die for me. Gaara picked up more classes at the school for his violin and was becoming a master at it, his father told me he couldn't wait to see how far Gaara would get in the music world. I just smiled and said with me and his daughter by his side he's going all the way, Kage would smile at me and hug me saying thank you for being there for my son when I couldn't.

Luna was getting much bigger by her second month we got word from the police Sasuke and his brother had gone missing, this made all of us nervous so Kages idea of solving all the worries everyone had been to buy the biggest house he could and put us all in it. The thought of living with my friends that had become my family made me over joyed, all of them loved it the house we had settled on was almost like an old Japanese castle that Kage had found years ago.

Gaara and I were doing very well with Luna my mother had helped out with taking her for a few hours so Gaara and I could sleep, the rest of the group loved having her around she quickly learned who was who. She would cry every time Lee or Guy would show up in their green spandex suits I think it scared her so they started to dress a bit more human like, She simply loved Kage and my mom she would always smile and coo at them as if she already knew who they were. Kakashi was her first crush from what we could all see she always lept to him when ever he was around, he never minded though he loved to have that happy bundle in his arms he would talk to me about wanting kids of his own and I agreed to try to help him find a girlfriend. Silly me I thought it would be easy but no that dumbass had to be so freaking hard to find someone, but I managed to find out that he was already in love with a certain someone who I was a bit freaked out about. Considering she was the most freed women on school grounds besides my mother Anko, sigh well its his funeral.

_"Sakura you done with Luna Dad wants to play with her before he has to leave for work?"_ My soon to be husband yelled to me in the middle of my writing out everything that's happened this past year, all well I can finish later.

_"Yeah she up and feed and changed just come and get her I'm going to take a nap is that ok?"_ I yelled back to Gaara smirking as he walked in the room to see me in the nude.

His face went red he looked around to see no Luna a smirk came to his face as he asked me a question as he moved to the bed.

_"Where is the baby my sweet love?"_ I smiled playfully and told him mom had her Kage tricked him.

_"Oh you're in trouble now you know that right?"_ He told me smiling at me with the hint of a blush on his face.

I smiled as he jumped on the bed and crawled over to me like a tiger would to its prey I was ready its been a long time know since we had fun like this, I was looking forward to being ravished by my lover.

he reached my feet picking my left leg up gently he smiled at me as he kissed my ankle gently licking it down to my nee, I moaned at his touch soft and warm I could feel my body heating up just from that simple action. He smiled at my already wet womanhood I moaned even more when his hands rubbed soft circles in my inner thigh moving so close to it i could feel his heat, I pushed down towards his hand but he moved it fast before it would touch my wet lips. I cried out in frustration at his actions but that was quickly forgotten when he smashed his lips into mine in a heated dominating kissing, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth when he left my lips.

Gaara took his hands and placed them on my face kissing my forehead, cheeks and nose he was going to worship me I could tell, he held me in his arms for a moment kissing my neck as he took his tongue and licked down my neck to my collar bone I moaned throwing my head back. I could feel him smirk as he kissed his way up my neck licking my jaw line to my lips, he smiled as he glided his tongue over my bottom lip asking for access I happily granted him entrance. Gaara swept his tongue across my own dancing for dominates over my mouth I gave in and enjoyed our long sensual kiss, we broke apart for a minute panting as we tried to catch our breath. I put my fingers into his hair he always loved it when I did that I could feel his tension leave him as I kissed his mouth, softly trailing kisses all the way down to his atomsapple I smirked as I nibbled on it. I could hear him moan a throaty moan from my teeth grazing his skin sending shivers down his spin, he smiled at me as he pulled me in for another kiss it had been so long since we had kissed like this I shivered from the heat of the kiss.

**Gaara pov**

I held Sakura in my arms I was hating the clothes I still had on so I put her down separating us from our heated kiss I could hear her whimper at the loss my lips, this just made me smile even more I ripped my shirt of my pants and boxers as well. Both of us lay naked touching and caressing each other I sat up putting her back in my lap, I could feel the wetness from her lips on my leg I could feel my member twitch in anticipation. I glided my hands down her body soothing her nerves laying her down on the bed gently I kissed my way down her lips, and neck making my way down to her ample peeks I wanted to taste those perfect nubs. I kissed the top of her breast making her arch into my chest as she realized another moan, I kissed the very top of the nipple it was already so hard I quickly took it into my mouth licking circles around the nipple. I smirked as I heard her say my name in an almost scream of pleasure, I could feel my member rubbing against her inner thigh I was already so hard it hurt.

I licked and sucked on her hard nipples making her gasp at the teasing I was doing to them I switched sides hearing a whimper from the loss my mouth on her pert nipple, I quickly put my mouth on her right breast kissing and licking my way around her pink perky nipple. breathing in her cent I flicked her nipple with my tongue sending a shiver though her body, making her lips wetter my cock twitched and begged for release but I could wait she needed me to be slow and gentile with her. I wrapped my tongue around her hardened nipple taking it into my mouth sucking softly on it while my other hand moves to her other nipple rubbing the nub gently, pinching it and teasing it with my fingers making her arch into me even more. The movement causes my cock to twitch even more sending per cum onto the sheets, I worked my way down her body kissing and licking in circles teasing her when I reached her navel. I licked all around it kissing it as I dipped my head lower to her womanhood, I kissed her inner thighs left side first from the knee down. Then the right leg same treatment kissing and licking all the way to her lips I could smell her salty wetness and it was driving me made, I kissed the soft pink lips of her womanhood flicking my tongue out to capture some of that wet cum of hers. She tasted like heaven my tongue danced along her lips my fingers spreading her apart to get to that sensitive bundle of nerves, I flicked my tongue at it making Sakura moan out my name as she bucked her hips up towards my mouth begging me for more.

I quickly set a pace with licking and sucking on her sensitive bundle her head flung back into the pillow as she nearly screamed out in pleasure, I pulled back for a moment sucking on my fingers I then went back to licking her was breathing heavy gasping out moans throaty moans of my name, her fingers danced in my hair as she pressed my head closer to her wet womanhood begging for more pleasure from my tongue. I placed my fingers at her entrance and began gently pushing one in at a time letting her adjust to the foreign object with in her, she gasped at the pressure but soon thrusted herself onto my finger I quickly added another one. Making her moan and gasp she was getting close to her climax but I wanted her to wait so I quickly pulled out and she whimpered from the loss of both fingers and tongue, I smiled down at her my cock dripping pre cum everywhere she licked her lips and sat up kissing me softly on the lips.

**Sakura pov**

I quickly pushed Gaara down on the bed trailing my hands over his hardened nipples making him moan softly from my touch, I kissed his jaw down his neck stopping at his atomsapple kissing and licking it softy making him shiver out of pleasure. His hands rubbed circles in my back gently I felt safe and loved with Gaara I wanted to please him like he has me, I started to kiss further down stopping at his collar-bone licking it then nibbling on it softly making him shiver even more. I kissed his now hard nipples and went down his porcilen skin to his hard abs, licking each outline sucking on his stomach this made his manhood twitch with excitement. I kissed all the way down to his bellybutton stopping as I teased him by licking it slowly , his head flew back and he moaned out my name this made me blush a little. I continued to kiss him tell I reached his long member taking my hand and gently wrapping it around his cock I stroked it a few times, getting a feel for how great it felt to touch him like this his moans were coming out in gasps as he almost yelled my name out in pleasure. I took his member and held it up my lips so close I'm sure he could feel the heat off my mouth, I could feel him tense up waiting for what was to come as I slid my lips over the tip I licked the precum off and tasted him for the first time. He was a salty sweet something I didn't mind so I took him all into my mouth the pressure must have been to much for him as his body went limp, I flicked my tongue on the tip of his cock hearing his strangled moans coming out quicker as I sucked his member to the base. This being my first time doing it I almost gagged but I held it in I continued to bob my head up and down sucking, licking the tip of his cock I could hear him whispering sweet nothings of love to me and how happy this made him. I smirked and started to moan while I was sucking him this made him throw his head back and almost scream out in joy, I cupped his balls in my hand and rubbed them as I sucked he was about to lose it all over my face when he pulled me up to kiss me.

Stopping me from finishing he told me that he loved me and that he was wanting to please me more, I looked confused at him but let him lead anyway.

**Gaara pov**

I layed Sakura down on the bed I wanted to make love to her hot passionate love, I kissed her softly spreading her legs opened for my cock to enter her womanhood. she sucked in a breath it had been over a year since we last had anything like this and she was just as excited as I was, I pushed the tip in between her folds I kissed her one last time and asked if she was truly ready for this she nodded her head yes. I pushed my cock into her all the way filling her to the brim with my manhood she moaned out my name, as I let her body adjust to my size once more she pushed her hips moving them testing to see if she was comfortable. When she looked up to me with those lust filled eyes begging for me to move I did as I was begged to do, I pushed out and then slammed back into her I almost lost it right there but I wanted her to cum first. I set a pace pushing in and out of her as I kissed her pushing my cock deeper and faster into her wet womanhood the pure pleasure that came from that was almost over whelming, I licked and sucked on her pink perky nipples almost making me cum right then and there. I quickened my pace as she wrapped her legs around my back I pushed into her hitting her sweet spot, she was panting out my name digging her nails into my back as I pushed harder and deeper into her. I was panting her name out at this point I was so close to losing control that when she came I did I started to push into her faster, and harder than before losing myself in her wet heat she was convulsing from her orgasm making her already tight pussy even tighter. I moaned as her womanhood tighten to an almost painful pressure I rammed into her a few more times before, my load was released into her filling her to the brim with my seed. I was panting and trying not to move to much tell she was ready for me to release her, when her legs dropped I slid out of her gently and layed next to her.

trying to catch my breath I moved over to kiss Sakura before she could pass out but as I did so I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, her smile the one that says she was truly happy it was bright and almost blinding. I kissed her softly on the lips and told her I loved her and couldn't wait to marry her, she smiled and replied back neither can I.

A/N: Alright my dear readers I leave you off with a hot and heavy scene, I would also like to tell you that the next chapter is the last one for this story I might make a second parter to this story but I haven't decided yet if I should...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope you will continue to read on to the next one. reviews are always welcome I hope you all enjoyed this next time my readers.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto...Sadly I wish I did but I do not.

Hi everyone I hope you all liked last chapter and sorry if my grammar or spelling was off, I'm beta testing my own work for a while so please be kind. I would like to thank all my readers for staying with me and I hope you enjoyed my work, I loved doing it my next story will be a Kakashi and Sakura one I hope you all will look for it and enjoy it to. This will be the last chapter of the story I hope you will enjoy it reviews are always welcome. This will be a short chapter I'm sorry but I hope you like it any way.

**chapter ten **

**The happy ending or beginning.**

**Normal pov**

(Five years later)

Gaara and Sakura had been married for four years now happily married with their beautiful children turns out after that first time in two months they conceived their first boy, Sakura was so thrilled with having another baby as was Gaara that neither thought about how hard it would be. As the months flew by and they had their second child they learned the joys of having two children, Kakashi had become one of the most trusted with the kids and became very close to both over the years. Luna never stopped jumping on the poor guy as she got to be five years old, she would run to him when ever she was punished or told no by her mom or dad.

Sakura loved that her daughter was so much like her in many ways, she thought of Kakashi as a big brother to her and a great-uncle very protective of the kids and she loved him for it. Tsunade on the other hand would teach Luna how to fight behind her mothers back, Luna could already punch someone so hard that they would fly through walls. Tsunade also found out that the man she thought was died wasn't, he had been found in jail for a crime he never committed. This set Kage into action to help Tsunade get the love of her life out of jail and back to her, it took over six months and about ten lawyers but he was finally released with a clean slat. Tsunade and Jiraiya found they still had the passion they had when they were younger, Jiraiya asked her to marry him six months after being out of jail saying he didn't want to waist another minute without her.

They had a grand wedding thanks to daddy Kage. They have since then adopted two more kids to have a family of there own, this made me smile I had brothers and sisters now other than Gaaras siblings. Speaking of those two his sister a year ago finally said yes to Shika about marrying him, his reply to me when I asked how he finally got her to say yes was I yelled that she was too troublesome. I laughed at this and asked how did that win her over? He laughed and said its my way of saying I loved you and would you just say yes already, I smiled at him and laughed I couldn't believe it worked.

Naruto and Sassori got married two years after Gaara and Sakura they also adopted a baby girl that was abandoned by her mother who was only fifteen, the baby was perfect to them even with it being blind. That baby was healthy and happy little Luna and Rie got along very well, Luna was like an older sister to her very protective of Rie this made Naruto happy and Sassori feel at ease. Ino and Choji to everyone's surprise got engaged a few months ago saying they had danced around the idea for several years, Sakura just smiled and told her friends you mesh together very well I'm happy for you. Lee and Guy to everyone's not so happy eyes became partners in the field of martial arts, they were known for the green and orange spandex not to mention the smile that could blind you to death. They were doing so well with that and becoming very famous that when Lee proposed to marry one of his students, everyone freaked out thinking the girl was using him turns out Lee found the perfect girl for him who by chances had a sister who was the right age for Guy. They had a double wedding all four wearing that damned green spandex which by the end had everyone's eyes bleeding, Guy blinded everyone with his smile and Lee killed everyone's ears with his youthful talking.

Neji and Tenten well they had gotten to the point of wanting to get married but neither asked one or the other, so they kinda stayed in a weird friend zone for years until Naruto got them drunk. Pushing them over the edge of sexual tension which in the end lead to Tenten getting pregnant and Neji asking her to marry him, they are now married and have another baby on the way Neji wants a big family Tenten just smiles and agrees to what ever he wants. Shino to everyone's surprise turned out to be straight and had started to date Henita, they later on also got married and were starting a family but taking their time doing so.

Almost everyone in our life was married and having kids or adopting them, We were all very happy but we still feared for the safety of our family. Sasuke and his brother had somehow managed to get out of jail by tricking one of the guards, making the poor man think that one brother was dead. The poor man was beaten pretty bad and was left for dead, the older brother must have carried the younger out of the jail some how without the other people finding out. Gaara and Kage spent a hell of a lot of money to make sure that not one of us was left without protection, Kakashi and Anko had offered to stay in the house with Gaara,Sakura and the kids to protect them. Everyone agreed that would be a good plan of action, seeing as though the two of them were amazing at fighting and the kids loved them both so it worked out.

Its been years since Sasuke and his brother tried anything but no one was letting there guard down at all with those two being free and somewhere running about, well maybe not running with one of them being in a wheelchair. Sakura wasn't scared of them anymore she finally broke down and had her mother teach her how to fight, Gaara never again wanted to fight with his lover seeing how strong she was he was worried about her braking his face in. Now their son was a whole different thing all together at the age of three he was able to walk talk and was already wanting to go to school, thanks to the help of Gaara Sakura and Kakashi all two of the kids were very well off with their smarts. Gaara was working with his father at the family's corporation alongside his older brother who found a lovely red-head named kerin to marry, yup he found himself in love with the red-head who was stupid enough to sleep with Sasuke. they ended up together about two years ago when she came to talk to Sakura about how sorry she was, they had become fast friends after Sakura punched her for doing what she did back then.

Everyone was doing great moving on and fighting through their lives Sakura and Gaara had finally found their true home, and were able to keep up their true passion of singing and playing the violin over the years. Kage made sure the two of them both finished school and had gone to college, this was his gift to the two of them but mostly for Sakura she was the angel that got his son back to him. Gaara was happy with his life and how it was turning out he was married had two amazing kids and the best wife he could ever ask for, but some were in the back of his mind he knew with Sasuke being out there still that something could go wrong anytime. That fear hasn't left him and probably never will not until those to are dead or back in jail, he just hoped that someone would catch them and send them back other wise he would protect his family. By any means he would kill them if they came for his family again, he knew that he was doomed if they ever showed up but be was willing to do anything for his loved ones no one was going to take away his new life.

A/N: well everyone I hope you all enjoyed my story and there maybe a second story out of this one later on, I left it off so I could make one if I wanted to I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all for reading and I hope to make another story soon that you all will enjoy.


End file.
